An Affair To Remember
by Corrie St Writer
Summary: In November 2010, Nick and Leanne became business partners; but with both of them struggling to fight their true feelings, will they resist temptation or will they give into their desire?
1. Chapter 1

In November 2010, Nick and Leanne became business partners; but with both of them struggling to fight their true feelings, will they resist temptation or will they give into their desire?

* * *

**Can't Help But Wait**

_12th November 2010_

* * *

Finally, we were ready for opening night! We'd spent many weeks planning this, and at last, the planning was over. Leanne and I had managed to work well as business partners; only, I wanted more. I'd told her a few days ago, that I wanted her, that I loved her and that I can treat her a thousand times better than Peter Barlow. She told me to grow up and stop it; but it was too hard, I was madly in love with Leanne, I always had been, always will be.

As I stood outside The Joinery, Leanne and Peter arrived, ready for the ribbon to be cut. The two were laughing and kissing away. I wanted that, I wanted Leanne to be in my arms as I whispered how much I loved her in her ear, then I'd carry her into the bar, it would be 'our' bar, because Leanne would be my wife. Instead, Peter carried Leanne in, and Ciaran carried Michelle in. I was left to enter the bar on my own.

Throughout the evening, my eyes remained locked on Leanne. Until Maria came over, and talked to me, I fed her some of the "Lancashire Tapas" that Ciaran and Leanne came up with. Then, my mind was soon back on Leanne. As Maria took me off to dance, I saw Leanne, looking jealous. When Maria and many others went home, I clearly saw Peter go off, and ditch Leanne. Carla left a few minutes afterwards too.

Ciaran, Michelle and Cheryl all begged me and Leanne to come to town; I was too tired, I wanted to confront Leanne over her feelings too. Once they'd left; I cracked open a new bottle of champagne, poured it into Leanne's glass, and mine as we toasted the successful night.

"So, you prop Peter up, Peter props up some stranger, who props you up?" I asked. "Could ask you the same question" she replied, trying to meet my gaze. "You're magnificent" I began, struggling to get my words out, "Stop it" she said, grinning. "I can't, you know, I'd never throw you away again. I'd like to take that stupid kid I was when I was 19 and whack him round his stupid ugly..." Leanne didn't let me finish, we began kissing, I could feel the heat, the passion, the energy between us. I stood up, both of us still locked in our kiss; I pushed Leanne down onto one of the leather sofa's and continued kissing her. She tore off my shirt, as I unzipped her dress. I began placing kisses all over her neck.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. A panicked Leanne got up, and shoved me out of the way. As she got to the door, I put my shirt back on. Rosie and Jason rushed in, looking for a "Phone in a mock croc Vera Wang case; hot pink, with three handbag charms". I could sense that Leanne was panicked, so I joked, "Classy". As Jason and Rosie left, Leanne locked the door. "What've we done?" She said, horrified. "I can't believe I've cheated on Peter". "Doesn't that tell you something?" I asked. "Yeah, never to drink on an empty stomach, not to confuse lust with love" she replied. "The pair aren't mutually exclusive" I said, whilst trying to grab her.

"You look completely horrified" I said, as she remained silent, still standing frozen. "You planned this, you couldn't wait to get that bottle open!" She shouted, "That's completely untrue" I said, even though it was true. I wanted tonight to happen, just as much as she did. "I can't believe I did that. Bonking a colleague on a bar-room couch" she said, horrified. "Er, ex-husband, we didn't bonk, we made love" I said, wanting to take myself back to the lust I was in only a few minutes earlier. "This isn't real, this is just that" she said, whilst crying. "Oh yeah, Peter gives good real, like the time he burnt down the flat, now that was pretty real." I said, making her even more upset. "Peter hasn't had a drink since the twelfth of February" she shouted, hurt and angrily. "There's always Tomorrow, and the day after Tomorrow" I shouted back. Watching her cry because of what I'd said hurt inside, and soon, I felt the tears coming too.

"My life might seem borin' too you..." She said, yet I didn't want to hear her domestic arrangements with Peter, and I shouted, "Oh-no, living with an alcoholic bigamist isn't boring!" "I like ironing Simon's shirts, I like watching his five little shirts hanging in the wardrobe. He still jumps on our bed to wake us up. Saturday mornin' swimming, Saturday afternoon pictures..." She cried. I just wanted to hold her in my arms, but she wasn't mine, she was his. He didn't deserve Leanne. I could treat her far better than he could. "You're not marrying Simon, you're marrying his charity case Dad" I said, watching how my words effected her, then again, I spoke, "You wanted tonight as much as I did". With that, Leanne replied; "I had more dignity when I charged by the hour".

I grabbed my jacket and chased after her on the street. "Wait!" I shouted. "Leave me alone!" she shouted back. "But I love ya" I said, pulling on the sleeve of her leather jacket. "Well isn't that a bummer because I hate you!" She viciously remarked. "That wasn't hate back there" I said, as she stopped and turned to me. "Nick, just leave me alone". "I've always loved you, man and boy, we can have the most wonderful life together" I said, desperately attempting to change her mind. "No, I am marryin' the charity case". "Half an hour ago you were screaming in ecstasy!" She slapped me hard across the face, then ran off in floods of tears. I walked off back to the Joinery, in a state.

I began clearing up slightly in the Joinery, and stumbled across one of Leanne's earrings, it was under the table. I headed to the bar to ring her and tell her I'd found it, but decided not to. I placed it into my coat pocket, and resumed cleaning.

The rest of the weekend was quiet; I spent both days ringing Leanne, and trying to see her whenever she was alone. However, she'd refused to leave Peter, Simon or Janice's side, which made my life ten times harder. I just wanted her. I wanted her to wake up next to me, her to kiss me passionately whenever she saw me. I wanted to be able to get up and listen to what she had to say, regardless of whether I found it interesting, because just the sound of her voice made my heart melt. Sleeping with Leanne made me determined. Determined to beat Peter, and you know what? That's exactly what I did.

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**Leanne threatens to quit**

**Peter gets suspicious**

**Nick asks Leanne how she really feels- will they have an affair?**

* * *

**_Please review! Thank you so much! Don't forget to follow and favourite too! Keep reading, keep reviewing! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Change my Mind**

**15th November 2010**

The weekend had gone rather slowly; much to my annoyance. I had foolishly slept with my ex-husband, I felt as though I'd stooped lower than when I was a prostitute. I didn't know what I wanted; I loved Simon like he was my own, I loved Peter too. However part of me was wanting Nick, maybe it was the memories, Natasha having an abortion only a few months ago. I'd aborted Nick's child too, but I did that over years ago, 11 to be exact. I'd never forgot; it was as though I never aborted our little, innocent baby, I always sat and imagined the different stages of my pregnancy. The first kick, the discovery of whether we were having a son or daughter, buying the clothes, furniture, pram and of course; bringing our little baby home. That never happened though, Nick left me. Canada provided him with more than I could give him; it always made me think that he never loved me. If he did, he wouldn't have left me for Canada, would he?

The doorbell to the flat was soon ringing; I ignored it, even though Peter had gone out, I knew exactly who was trying to speak to me. My phone began ringing too. I glanced over it, yep, I was right, Nick was stood at the door. Eventually the constant ringing of the door irritated me so much that I picked up the phone. "What?" I barked. "You going to let me in?" Nick asked. "Do I have to?" I said, hoping for him to return to work. "Yes, we need to talk, it's important, very important" he replied. "Fine, come up, make it quick though" I replied exasperated. "You alright, I've been worried sick?" He asked, trying to hug me. "Go on, what's so important?" I said, ignoring his previous question. "You can't just pull a 'Sickie' because you still have feelings for me" he arrogantly said. "What? I don't love you. Ha, you always were arrogant, go away Nick" I said, extremely offended by his comment. "Sorry for telling the truth" he replied. "It was a mistake, I'd drunk far too much, I didn't know what I was doing. Now get out, you've said enough" I said, going to the door and opening it. Nick walked over to the door and closed it; "You did know what you were doing, we both did, and I know, deep down, you want it to happen again". I shook my head, even though it was true. I did want it again, it was amazing the other night. The danger, the passion, the heat. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"What would Peter say if he found out?" Nick suddenly asked. "Well I'm here so you can know what I'm going to say" Peter suddenly said, bursting in. Nick turned to me and stared in panic, I came up with an excuse. "Nick's making me feel like I'm useless" I said, much to Peter, and Nick's surprise. "Why's that love?" Peter asked considerately. "Acting all big, thinking he's the boss, well I've had it up to here. I'm resigning, you've ruined it for me, thanks Nick." I said, shocking them both, again. "This true?" Peter angrily asked Nick, turning to face him. "Yeah" Nick replied. "Apologise" Peter said. "What?" Nick said, surprised. "Peter, leave it" I said, embarrassed. "No, he can apologise, he's not treating you like that" Peter said, infuriated. "Sorry Leanne" Nick said. "I'm going" he said, then headed out the door. "You didn't need to do that" I said to Peter, who held a bunch of flowers in his hands. "I'm sorry love but I don't like him talking to you that way" he replied heartfelt. "Yeah well, don't interfere please. Can fight me own battles" I said.

Peter kept on nagging at me. "Why aren't you going back to work?" "Nick's apologised" "Leanne, go back to work, go on!" Eventually, I gave up, Peter wasn't going to let it go. As I walked into the Joinery, Nick looked surprised to see me. "You okay Leanne?" Ciaran asked considerately. "Yeah ta, feelin' better now" I replied. I went to sit at a empty table in the corner of the bar only for Nick to come over, "Can I talk to you please Nick?" I asked, the anger slightly noticeable in my voice. "Yes, okay" he said, sounding reluctant. "What the hell were you playin at?" I said, angrily. "Er, if I remember rightly, you were the one who told Peter that I was bullying you. If you hate working here that much, why did you come back?" Nick said, much to my annoyance. "To be fair, you didn't give me much choice, Peter kept nagging at me to come back in" I replied. Nick rolled his eyes, stood up and started towards the office. He suddenly turned around and said; "Oh, thanks for making me look childish in front of Ciaran and Cheryl, thanks a lot" he angrily barked. "I didn't need to make you look childish, you already are" I remarked, in the same arrogant tone he barked at me with.

Following my confrontation with Nick; I went home, miserable. Going into the cupboard and getting a large bottle of red wine out I sat and drank glass after glass, until there was a knock at the door. My eyes began to go teary as I thought it would be Nick. I picked up the phone and viciously shouted down to the person at the other end; "Nick, if you don't bugger off, I will destroy you. Now go away, go back to your mummy". "Woah, woah Leanne!" Carla shouted. "I'm not Tilsley, least I think I'm not anyway! What's goin on?" She said playfully. "Come up" I said, opening the door. She looked at me concerned. I didn't look the best I'll admit but Carla kindly asked; "You alright? No offence but you look rough". "Thanks Carla" I said, slightly laughing. "You gonna tell me why you're so miserable?" She eventually asked. "It's Nick" I struggled to say it, but once I'd said it, I felt relieved. "What? Has he been bullying you?" Carla said, putting her friendly arm on my shoulder. "No, he's been wonderful... too wonderful" I said. Carla looked confused, then her expression changed to horror. "Oh Leanne, you've not slept with him ave ya?" I nodded, and soon began crying. "Oh you daft cow, come 'ere" she said, pulling me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder, making her cardigan damp.

"I thought you loved Peter" she said, pulling me out of the hug. "I do, I just, feel different with Nick. We have a history, a big history" I said, exasperated. "Does he love you?" She asked. "What's this, spanish inquisition?" I angrily replied. "Oh sorry" she said, looking at the ground following my outburst. "He claims that I'm the love of his life" I said, feeling guilty for yelling at Carla, she just wanted to help. "He honestly said that?" She asked, looking up at me. "Oh yeah, numero uno, that's me" I drunkenly stammered, whilst pouring more wine for me and Carla. "Oh, did you tell him you're not interested?" I began fidgeting and crying again, "Yeah, but I might as well be talkin' in russian for all the difference it made." Carla looked at the ground for a moment, then whispered gloomily, "Oh". I was still sat crying, just as Peter came in. "Carla? What you doing here?" He asked, startled to by her presence. "She's just talking with me" I said, defending Carla. Carla grabbed her coat and said, "By Leanne" before exiting out the door.

"What was all that about?" Peter asked. "Oh, nowt, I'm going to bed, night" I replied, quickly leaving the room. When I got into bed I burst into tears; I wanted him, I shouldn't but I did. I wanted him to kiss my neck like he did the other night, I wanted him to run his hands through my hair, I'd run my hands through his too. I shouldn't have felt like this but, I wanted to sleep with him again. I wanted Nick, my ex-husband, the man I still loved. Oh great; I was in too deep...

Next Time In An Affair To Remember...

Nick asks Leanne how she really feels- will she admit the truth?

Carla revels in how much she knows about Nick and Leanne

Peter's relieved when Leanne returns to work happy.

Please review! Thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting! Update soon! Please review, don't forget to follow and favourite!:D


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love I Have For You**

**19th November 2010**

I watched the clock in the Joinery; it was nine 'o' clock, and still no sign of Leanne. Then, finally, she appeared. "Where were you?" I asked, she sternly glared at me, then replied. "Wedding plans, yes, to the charity case". I heard her giggle slightly then walk into the office; I was closely behind her. I grabbed the back of her arm gently; "Lea, you okay?" She stopped, then turned around, I looked at her, her face changed from a serious stare to a smile. "I'm fine, I just want to put what happened behind us, I'm marrying Peter, end of." She tried to move around me to go into the bar; but I held her back, "Don't marry him, it's unbearable Leanne. I love you; I want a future with you, if you marry Peter, I don't know what I'll do." She shook her head, pushed past me and headed out to the bar. I stood watching her throughout the day.

As Leanne playfully told Ciaran and Cheryl to get back to work; I stood, grinning at her. "What?" She asked, smiling. "Nothing" I said, also smiling. Peter arrived, and the two began discussing their wedding. I couldn't watch it; she shouldn't have been planning her wedding to him, it should be to me. I could hear everything he was saying; going for the cheaper option. If it were mine and Leanne's wedding; I would give her anything she wanted, regardless of the price. Peter's just a tight wad, and a bigamist, there was plenty more that was wrong with him, so need I go on?

I watched their conversation develop; and soon, I couldn't contain myself, "Sorry to interrupt, can I borrow your fiancée for a minute?" Peter nodded and a confused Leanne followed me into the office; "What is it?" She asked. "Some forms from companies house need signing, about the business" I replied, even though it was a lie. "But we set the business up ages ago?" She said confused. I looked at her guiltily; "There is no forms to sign is there?" Leanne said. "Nick, why you doing this to me?" "I hate it when you're with him" I said, holding her hands. "So you invent fake forms for me to sign?" She shouted. "Nick I can't cope with this". I began pulling her closer towards me. "No, I'm going back out there." She said, storming out the office door.

Carla saw me and walked over; "Has Leanne told you anything about how she feels with peter?" I looked at her blankly; "No, why, what's happened? Is Leanne okay? What's he done?" I asked, panicked. She smiled then said, "Down boy, the other night she was in hysterics, I think she's fallen for someone else, don't know who, do you?" She asked. "Oh right, no I don't" I said, as she walked off. I began grinning; I knew it, she'd fallen for me, I had to confront her, before it was too late.

Once Peter left, I watched her again. I could tell she was squirming. My eyes shifted to the clock; it was nearing 11. Soon, Ciaran and Cheryl would be leaving. Leanne sorted out the Friday night wages, and then finally, they left. I said goodbye to them both; then walked over to the bar to confront her over her feelings. I smiled at her, she smiled back then said, "How many times we gotta put this to bed?" "I know!" I said playfully. "Nick this isn't fair" she said, walking towards the till. I followed her, she was cornered. "Why? Because you want the same? Because you're worried we'll give into temptation?" I asked. "We've been over this, we can't let it happen." she said, as I placed my hands on her shoulders, making her turn around towards me. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want it" I said. "We shouldn't even be talking about this" she said. "Say it" I whispered. "It's not that I don't want it..." She began. "So you do want it" I said. "I just think we should put it all behind us" she continued, directly looking into my eyes. "I can't, I've tried" I said, still staring into her beautiful green eyes. I drifted closer to her lips, she slowly moved into mine. We were both locked in a passionate kiss; I held tightly onto her, pulling her into the office. I pushed her against the wall, whilst still kissing her with never ending passion.

A few hours passed, it was early in the morning, both me and Leanne still together in the office. We'd finally given into temptation. I woke up and saw her sleeping in my arms. She was completely bare, I was too, our clothes that we'd torn off each other, rested on our bodies. I looked around the room and saw that I'd knocked everything off the table; including the computer. I picked everything up quietly, I didn't want to wake Leanne. I slowly collected my clothes and got dressed. Soon, Leanne woke up. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Cleaning up the mess we made, I didn't know you had it in you!" I joked. She laughed. She put her clothes on quickly then came and sat on my knee. "What time is it?" She asked. "1 'o' clock, why?" I said, hopeful she wasn't going home. "Good, then I don't have to go anywhere." She replied, kissing me on the lips.

Next Time In An Affair To Remember...

Leanne and Nick continue to take risks

Will the two lovers get caught?

Leanne begins to fall for Nick- will she marry Peter?

Please review! Thank you! Please follow and favourite too!:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Is A Game For Two**

21st November 2010

As I walked down the street towards the Joinery; Nick ran straight into me. He took out his headphones; "You look hot Mr Tilsley" I whispered. He replied in the same tone; "You have this effect on me Miss Battersby". I playfully said, "Can't think why" just as Cheryl came over asking for the day off. Once she left to take Russ to the dentist, I told Nick off because he told Russ "If the dentist tries to give you a filling, bite him" I told him off jokily, "There you go again getting people into trouble". "Wouldn't want to get you into trouble" he said, as I started towards the Joinery. Before I walked off, I whispered, "Ooh, I should be so lucky".

A supplier arrived; interrupting me and Nick from what we intended to do. He was only supposed to stay for an hour; instead, he stayed for three hours. Under the table we were sat around; I used the heel on my shoe to brush against Nick's leg. Each time I could see him getting more and more frustrated; waiting for the supplier to leave. Once he had, Nick locked the door behind him. "I'm so relieved he's gone, I could feel myself getting older by the minute." I chuckled, as he walked over towards me, and gestured to the office.

As we continued tearing each-other's clothes off and kissing; Ciaran entered the bar, so I threw icy water over Nick. He ran out of the office to stop Ciaran coming in whilst I got dressed. Nick's excuse was that he knocked a drink over and had just moped the floor.

Afterwards, we were laughing together about the incident. Nick told me "Get in the back, now." I went to but I saw Peter come in, I kissed him, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Nick looking jealous. Peter and I went and sat together at a table. Peter told me what Simon had done at Ken and Deirdre's, which made me laugh hysterically. Nick and Carla were talking; later when I asked him what they were talking about, he refused to tell me. Peter went to the toilet; while I spoke to Carla. "So, how's things?" She asked. "Fine" I said. "I meant with..." She started. "Yeah I know what you meant" I said, interrupting her. "You haven't had round two have ya?" She asked. I began to look awkward. "You have as well!" Carla said. Peter slowly emerged from the gents toilets. "Sssh Carla" "Ooh fiance alert" she whispered.

That evening me and Nick locked up late; staying together all night. I felt as though my whole world was perfect; every day me and Nick faced danger, passion and we faced it together. Hand in hand, until, that fateful night. The night we nearly died...

Next Time In An Affair To Remember...

A saucy encounter at No.8 nearly costs Nick and Leanne

Leanne begins to feel guilty

Peter is left concerned

please review, thank you! dont forget to favourite and follow too!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep You**

26th November 2010

I got up and smiled. Every time I get up I smile; knowing I'll see Leanne, knowing I'll be with her when I go to work. I quickly got dressed, went downstairs with my laptop and checked my e-mails. Mum headed out shortly, to collect David from the hospital, David has epilepsy if you didn't already know. I opened the curtains in the living room; only to see her. The most beautiful woman ever walked past; I tapped on the window, she turned and smiled. I gestured to the front door, she nodded and when I opened the door she stood smiling. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Where d'ya think?! I was hoping you would be going to the same place!" She said playfully. "Come in" I said, hopeful she'd come in whilst Mum and David were out. "Why?" She asked. "Because the house is empty." "That's not a reason" she humorously joked. "It's the best reason there is" I said, taking her hand and pulling her into the house. I could hear her laugh as I led her up the stairs, into my room.

I breathlessly looked down to my left; Leanne was there, under the sheets. She was wearing nothing, however she looked up at me and smiled. "When do we have to go back?" She asked smiling. "Whenever we want" I beamed, leaning in to kiss her. As I kissed her she whispered; "I could lie here forever, and just forget the whole world". Half an hour later we got dressed. Leanne struggling to find her clothes that were scattered around the room. "Hurry up!" She shouted. "I'm trying to find it!" I shouted back, looking for her bag.

"Leave it, come on, I'll find it later and bring it in a bit, we need to go to work Leanne!" I said, dragging her to the stairs. We came down together; Leanne said, "I can't believe we've just done that". "It wasn't that bad!" I joked. "I mean; in your mothers house, again! Leanne said. "My house too!" I squealed. Suddenly, Mum and David came in. "Hi, Leanne" Mum said pleasantly. Leanne said "Hi" back, I could tell this was awkward. "Okay David?" I asked, noticing Leanne look confused. "Fine. Mum I told you, I don't want people thinking I'm ill" he replied, turning to Mum. "People won't think that David" Mum kindly said, however it was true. Leanne looked even more confused. "David's got epilepsy" I revealed, much to her surprise. "Oh no" she muttered. "Nothing me and the NHS can't handle though" David said defensively. "We were just working from home for a bit, much warmer than in the Joinery" I stated. "Yeah" Leanne agreed. As David headed for upstairs; Leanne spoke, "Oh, left me bag upstairs when I went t't loo". I knew what she meant, I had to look for it. I shoved past David, with him shouting, "Ey, I'm delicate me".

In the Joinery; we worked well all day. Joking and laughing together. Our happiness was short lived; Peter came in, he said "Hi Nick" however my response was simple,yet rude. "Hello" I said,before moving away from Leanne. "What did you forget this morning?" Peter questioned. "Erm, I don't know" Leanne blankly said. "Simon... His assembly?" Admitted Peter. "Oh-no, was he upset?"Responded Leanne. "No, no, he was worried as to where you were" Peter revealed. "Anyway, I need to pick him from Dad and Deirdre's". Leanne nodded, then stormed into the office.

I was closely behind her; wanting to know if she was okay. "Leanne" I exclaimed. "This has got to stop" she insisted. "Why? Because you missed some lousy school assembly?" I moaned. "Because I am marrying Peter in a week, and your mother nearly caught us! This is just plain wrong" she objected. "Not if we love each-other" I snapped. "Love, what's that? A feeling that's there one minute and gone the next?" She shouted. "I never stopped loving you Leanne" I desperately pleaded. "I'm only gonna do what I said I'm gonna do, and what we're doing needs to stop" Leanne shrieked. I couldn't cope with her outburst; I stormed out, straight through the bar, onto the street, back to No.8.

Mum looked horrified as I came in; slammed the front door shut and got a beer out the fridge. I sat on the couch silent and motionless. David, sat forwards, smiled, then began to infuriate me. "What's up with you?" He asked. I ignored him, and drank my beer. "Did you get turned down by a woman?" He asked. I moved awkwardly, David sensed that it was behind my sudden misery. "Yeah it is! You went over, flirted, then she turned you down flat! Oh well, shows she has standards!" David laughed. "Shut up!" I screamed in his face. Throwing myself at him, grabbing him. "Nick let him go" Mum squealed. "Tell him to keep his opinions to himself" I muttered as I went up the stairs. As I climbed the stairs; I heard David, say to Mum, "If I have a seizure it'll be his fault". That's so David, always about himself.

I tried to contact Leanne in every way possible. When she was walking home; I ran out to confront her, but she began crying and darted back to the Bookie's flat. I felt so guilty. I struggled to eat, sleep and cope. I knew that Tomorrow I'd have to confront her. I'd have to...

Next Time In An Affair To Remember...

Will Leanne confess how she feels?

Can they hide their affair?

Nick begs Leanne not to give up on him

Please, please, please review! I know this isn't a great fanfic, but I just want your thoughts and ideas! Please don't forget to follow and favourite! Major twist set to take place, so don't give up on it... :-D


	6. Chapter 6

**Take A Chance On Me**

**29th November 2010**

I'd barely slept all night; the worry, I was hoping I hadn't upset Nick, but he needed to understand that I was marrying Peter. As I got up and left for the Joinery, I saw Carla. "So have you made your mind up, you know, Nick or Peter?" She questioned. "Yeah, I have" I explained. "Who?" She excitedly asked. "Peter, I'm marrying him, Nick was just... A mistake" I admitted. "Oh" she disappointedly whispered.

I walked into the Joinery, Nick was sat down looking anxious. "Leanne, you alright?" he called. "Yeah fine, think I'm gonna get started on them invoices, been putting them off since this time last week" I noted. He stood up, looking concerned. "You can't pretend everything's normal" Nick argued. "So, what's the alternative? Pretend everything's abnormal?" I replied. "What could be more abnormal than you marrying a bloke you don't want to?" Nick stated. "Who says I don't want to?" I asked confused. "You. Every time you look at me" he bragged. "Nick, I've already told you it's over, it was just..." I began, but he interrupted. "Just what? Wedding jitters? One last trip down memory lane?" I felt him come closer towards me; holding my hands in his. I had to resist him, I had to. "Look, take your pick, but I am marrying Peter whether you like it or not. The sooner you except that, the better" I revealed. Nick's face read heartbreak and jealousy, all of sudden, I regretted my snap decision. "All I have to do is go to the bookies and tell him half of what's been going on behind his back" Nick angrily shouted. "You wouldn't do that" I said, panicked. "No, course I wouldn't. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you... I love you" Nick claimed. "Cheryl's gonna be here in a minute so..." I spoke, purposely ignoring his admission. Nick didn't seem bothered, as he continued declaring his feelings, "And I never stopped loving you. The sooner you except that, the better." He suddenly leaned closer towards me, to kiss me, I cautiously moved back, but instead he kissed my cheek. I turned away quickly; preventing him from seeing my true emotions. Then, I heard him speak again, "I'll make a start on those invoices, I know how much you hate doing them". As he walked off towards the office; I battled with my feelings, I did want him, I did. I was just frightened of hurting Peter, and little Si.

I bravely entered the office. Nick turned and handed me a flyer with tequilas on it. "Just been checking out some high end tequilas" he laughed, before gently coiling a lock of my hair. "Nick, don't" I whispered, but I wanted him too. I put my head in my hand, before Nick returned and kissed the back of my neck. He turned me round towards him, then he spoke, "I love you. I wish I didn't, but I do". "Nick please" I desperately pleaded. "No. I can see it all clearly now; you, me, this place, a life together" he replied. Attempting to change my mind. "Nick please stop it" I demanded, yet he refused, and carried on. "Say we wouldn't be happy together, say it" he responded, putting me on the spot. "I'm marrying Peter in a week" I shrieked, using it as an excuse. "We can do anything we like..." he began, "Nick stop it" I repeated. "...Be happy" he whispered. I looked at his face; it was inches from mine, his breath warm, my whole body going numb as he moved closer. I slowly backed away, before moving in again, kissing him. His lips smooth and providing deep and passionate kisses, what I had longed for.

That evening; Carla came in, saying everyone knew about her drink driving, I pretended to care but really, I wanted to be alone with Nick. Just us, together, without having to hear Carla's latest problems. Finally, I managed to get rid of her. Much to my embarrassment, a drunken Carla whispered, "Have fun, eh?" Nick then led me towards the office; but I stopped him, and locked the door to the Joinery, we couldn't get caught, defiantly not.

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**Leanne comes to an important decision**

**Simon's request leaves Leanne feeling guilty**

**A terrible crash rips through the street**

* * *

_**Please review! Can I have more reviews please, please, please? Don't forget to follow and favourite! Big twist occurring soon, anyone notice one in this chapter? Perhaps to do with Ken? :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Three words, eight letters, one meaning**

**3rd December 2010**

I entered the Joinery; a big smile upon my face. Much to my surprise, Leanne was already there, sat at the bar. She rushed over to me, kissed me and whispered, "Morning". We headed into the office together, to complete some 'paperwork', however we were soon interrupted before anything happened as Peter came in. "Lea, can I talk to you?" He asked. "Yeah course" she responded, but I could hear the lies in her voice. I followed them out to the main bar; curious to know what was going on. I hid behind a pillar, watching Leanne and Peter talking at the bar together. "This morning, when Si suggested calling you Mum after the wedding" Peter began, "Oh yeah, look if you don't want to, I understand" Leanne said in response. "No, no! It's not that, I just wanted to see what you thought. So that we can make it official." Peter explained. Leanne looked confused, until she asked, "How do you mean?" Peter smiled at her, then told her that "You can adopt Simon, I mean, if you don't want to, I understand but I just thought..." Leanne butted in again, reassuring him that she wanted to be Simon's mother, even if she was his adoptive Mum. As Peter walked out the door; Leanne looked upset, I rushed over to her, hoping to find the reason for her upset but instead, she told me to "Go away" before storming into the office.

I was close behind her; dying to know what was wrong. "What is it?" I asked, coming closer to her. "I cant cope with this, when I marry Peter..." she started, however I knew what she was going to say. "You're going to marry him?" I quizzed. Leanne suddenly placed her head in her hands, in sheer frustration. "I don't know" she sobbed, "I don't know, but really, Peter's the only thing I've got, isn't he?" I began to get closer, "No, not at all, Lea, you've got me. I can give you anything, everything, just choose me" I begged. "But, I was with you last time, and look where it got me. We split up, got a divorce, and you forced me to abort our child!" she tearfully argued. "I was young, I was stupid, and, I'd never, ever let you down. Ever again, because I love you, far more than Peter. Leanne, look at me, I mean it. I want you, I need you, and I know you feel exactly the same" I desperately pleaded, getting her to look me in the eye. "I can't...I can't" she whispered, then got up and rushed to the door in tears. "Leanne!" I shouted, "Where are you going?" I rushed to the office door to stop her. "I don't know" she cried, as I hugged her. I lifted her from my arms, and stared into her eyes, they were teary and her make up had run, yet she still seemed beautiful. "Marry me" I suddenly blurted out. "What?" Leanne asked, panicked. "Marry me. I don't just want the good bits, in sickness, and in health. For richer, for poorer. Marry me Leanne" I pleaded. Leanne quickly ran out, in hysterics. I would of ran after her; but she needed time, time to think, time to clear her head.

She'd been gone for hours; but it seemed as though years had gone by, I rang her, texted her, at one point, I went out and looked all over for her. I didn't have any luck, until finally, she returned. "We need to talk" she started, leading me to the office. "I can't cope with this. I'm, I'm leading two lives, and I have to choose one. I cant cope, it's unfair on everyone, and I shouldn't be messing with your head. You need to move on, get on without me, because we've got no future, even though I want it, we can't. It's just wrong. I'm sorry" she finished, then headed for the office door. "Leanne?" I called. "Yeah" she replied, turning away from the door. "If you weren't marrying Peter, and I'd proposed, would you have said yes?" I pondered. In an instant, she responded, "Without a doubt, I'd have said yes". Leanne then left, leaving me in the empty bar. I had to try and change her mind, one way or another, we were destined to be together. If I didn't try and stop her tomorrow at her hen do, I'd have never forgiven myself...

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**Leanne and Peter's hen and stag do's begin**

**Nick pleads with Leanne to change her mind**

**Can Leanne choose who to be with?**

* * *

_**Thank you so much for the incredible reviews, I really appreciate it! If you haven't had chance to favourite or follow, don't forget! Remember to review as well! Thanks a bunch! Update again tonight if you all want... :D:D:D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I Can't Pretend Any Longer**

**6th December 2010**

Yesterday was the worst day of my life; for reasons to difficult for me to relive. I had to lie, tell Nick I didn't love him, when really, I was so deeply in love with him, it was killing me inside. I managed to get the day off from work, which came as a relief, I'd hurt Nick enough, seeing him would have made things even harder for me. I kept myself busy though; doing my hair and make-up for my hen night, checking all the wedding preparations were sorted, and staying at home. The day went by quite quickly, and it was nearing seven. I went and saw Peter in the bookies; struggling to hide my true feelings. He told me that he "Loved me" then kissed me on the cheek. I whispered back, "I know" before leaving him alone. Now I had to deal with the hardest person, Nick.

When I walked in; Nick smiled at me, and told me "You look beautiful". I replied, with a cold "Thank you" hoping Ciaran or Cheryl wouldn't find it suspicious. "Can I have a word in the office Nick, it's quite important?" Nick nodded in agreement, and followed me through to the office. "Tonight's me hen night, then I'm marrying Peter" I explained. "It's not what you want" Nick argued. "Yes it is" I snapped. "Leanne, I love you" Nick declared. "Well, I'm marrying Peter, so, who loves who, none of it matters anymore" I barked. "Of course it matters" Nick hissed. "I'm sorry Nick, I am". I turned away and said "Sorry" then rushed out of the Joinery, to the Rovers.

As I got in the pub; Tina turned and shouted, "Oh! Here she is, the blushing bride!" Julie rushed over and led me towards the table; Jan and Eileen already sat waiting. "What you having?" Julie asked. My mind had gone completely dead, so I responded, "Er, white wine ta". Julie nodded, headed to the bar, then joked, "Pacing yourself, good plan!" Eileen and Jan turned to me, looking as though they had lots of questions to ask, Eileen began, "So, how you feeling?" I was baffled, I felt miserable, as I just wanted to be with Nick, but I couldn't say that. "Dunno really!" I said, trying to sound believable. Jan then started talking, "Well, I know how I'm feeling... dead jealous".

The evening moved slowly, more and more women from the street arriving. Soon, we needed more wine, "Two bottles of red, two white please" I said to Sean who was behind the bar. "Thought you'd have snuck your own in!" he joked. "Wish I had!" I chuckled. Once I returned to the table, the conversation was on Julie getting married for the sake of it. After I revealed that I was getting married because I found "The only man I want to spend the rest of my life with" Carla privately spoke to me. "You see, the man I wanted, wasn't the man I ended up marrying". "Well in my case, it is" I snarled, attempting to ignore her words, even though they were true. She was able to sense my doubts, as she responded saying, "Good for you". I gave her a false smile, and continued drinking.

After chatting with Deirdre, and lying again, Nick entered the pub. "We can either talk here, or outside" he demanded. I looked over to all the hens, then looked back at Nick, "Outside" I muttered. Nick and I got into the back garden of the pub, it was empty, much to my relief. "You've got two minutes, because if anyone sees us they'll get suspicious" I snapped. "Okay" Nick began, "Let's be honest, you don't really want to marry Peter. You can say what you like but, in your heart, you know it's true. Don't you?" "So why am I having a hen night?" I asked. "You think you've got no choice, you've been backed into a corner. You moved in, Peter proposed, and now here you are, and inside you're scared to death, you're terrified aren't you?" he interrogated. It was true what he'd said, so I nodded in agreement, "Yeah" I said scared. Nick continued, "You know what you're doing is wrong, you're scared what people will say, what people will think. Well you don't have to tell them anything, you can walk away with me right now, we don't ever have to come back, we can just go". He now had tight grasp of my hands, holding me close to him, I felt myself shaking. "Nick stop it" I pleaded, sounding terrified. Nick's eyes began welling up, "No, forget about Peter. Forget about Simon..." "Awh, as easy as that!" I shouted. "No! I know it wont be easy, but how easy will it be, turning your back on me... on us?" I felt a tear stream down my face, it was killing me inside. "Stop doing things for other people. You've got to go something for yourself, and what you want" Nick stated. I looked down, and saw our fingers entwined together. I dropped his hands instantly, "Well whatever that is, it's not this" I mumbled. Nick had desperation in his eyes, as he pleaded, "You can't marry Peter, I won't let you." "You can't stop me, I am marrying Peter" I angrily shouted. "So what, you hope he never finds out about us, he won't find out what you really want" Nick sputtered. "Well he won't find out from me" I whispered furiously. Quickly running back inside.

I darted into the toilets when Carla saw me looking tearful. I began thinking, why if I didn't love Peter, nor want a future with him, am I marrying him? Nick wants to be with me, I want to be with him, so what is there to stop us? He said we could leave together, hand in hand, away from the street. Never returning, just us, enjoying life, with each-other. He'd asked me to marry him, which I did want to do, I wanted it all with him. Marriage, children, running a bar together. I rushed out of the toilets, grabbed my jacket and bag then said there was an emergency at the joinery.

Sneaking past people, who were fighting, I got into the office, certain Nick was in there. He was sat in the leather chair we'd previously slept together on; his head in his hands and a whiskey on the desk. He was unaware that I had entered the room, as he didn't flinch or move. "Are you serious?" I asked. Nick looked up at me. "What are you doing here?" he responded, looking extremely confused. "I love you. It sounds crazy, but I do. Nick I can't stop thinking about you, I've tried, and I can't." I explained. "I feel exactly the same." He revealed, finally coming over to me. "And, I want to be with you" I revealed. "Then let's go, together because I can't live one more day without you" Nick finished. I couldn't fight the temptation, without a thought from either of us, we began kissing. I quickly tore Nick's jacket off, throwing it to the floor. He took mine off of me, throwing it to the floor too.

Suddenly, we were knocked to the floor. I smelt burning, and gas, Nick rushed over to me. "Leanne" he whispered. I threw myself into his arms for protection. The whole bar burning around us. We heard screams and cries, then, on the viaduct above us, the tram came hurtling off the track, smashing straight into Dev's and the Kabin. The remainder falling onto us all in the Joinery. Nick continued to hold me, but now I was out cold, I was slowly dying…

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember…**

**Nick desperately tries to save Leanne**

**Panic ensues when no one knows where Leanne is**

**The truth is finally revealed**

* * *

**_Please, please, please keep reviewing! I know it's not been very interesting so far, but I've got lots of twists to come! Don't forget to keep following and favouriting too! Update very, very soon! :D :D :D :D :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Knocking On Death's Door**

**6th December 2010**

I tried to get Leanne to wake up; it wasn't working. Nothing worked, I was wasting my time. "Lea, don't die, please. We've got a future together, Leanne I'm going to find away out" I tearfully pleaded. I tried shifting some bricks, but more and more dust filled the room, or what was left of it. I saw light, seeping in through the gap of the bricks. I shouted for help, but no-one heard. I crawled over to Leanne, and picked her up in my arms. I slowly moved towards the gap. Firefighters heard me shouting for help, and pulled out the bricks, I handed a fireman called "Paul" Leanne. Everyone began rushing over, including Janice, who hugged me and thanked me for saving Leanne. Many had been rescued, but there was no sign of Peter, or Ashley. "Can I come in the ambulance?" I asked Janice. "Of course, hero" she said, reaching for my arm and stroking it. "She's a Battersby, she can fight through it" Janice kindly stated, trying to cheer her and myself up. "Yeah" I agreed. I watched Leanne, doctors trying to get her breathing again.

Janice stroked Leanne's hair as doctor's placed an oxygen mask over Leanne's mouth. I stared at Leanne, lying lifeless on the stretcher. I felt so guilty, I should have been on that bed, not her. Janice turned to me, "Nick?" I looked up at her, waiting for her million questions. "Leanne were with us, how did she end up with you?" She quizzed. I looked down at my hands anxiously. "There was a fight, I told her to come quickly" I explained to a worried Janice. "Oh, you saved her life Nick, you're her hero you know" Janice noted. I didn't know what to say at that point, and both of us remained silent until we arrived at the hospital.

A doctor began shouting, "Leanne Battersby, 29, entered cardiac arrest". Janice and I looked at each other in horror, cardiac arrest was the doctor term for a heart attack. No, I couldn't lose her, no. Janice and I stayed by Leanne's bedside, until Peter arrived.

Leanne suddenly stirred to life, however she was breathing heavily and was struggling too. The first words she said were "Nick" in a pant, I leaned towards her and said, "I'm here". Peter then said "Leanne, it's me" but she ignored him, instead she continued looking at me. Ken and Carla burst in, Carla had tears upon her eyes. Peter pushed past me and spoke to Leanne. "Leanne, I think we should get married... tonight" Peter revealed. Leanne's heart rate increased, her breathing even heavier, "No" she pleaded, "No". Peter looked confused, "No?" He repeated, "Lea, I thought this is what you wanted?" He asked. "It is" she breathlessly began, "I do want to get married, but..." Peter stared at her, everyone coming closer, intrigued by what she had to say. "To Nick" Leanne whispered. Peter dropped her hand in anger and stormed out of the room. Everyone looked at each other in shock, then, at me. "You and Leanne?" Ken angrily questioned. "Yes" I muttered. Carla then spoke, "I knew the whole time". Ken and Janice looked at Carla with disgust. "You didn't think to tell us?" Janice barked. "Er" Carla began, but then ran out, after Peter. Leanne's heart rate suddenly decreased, doctors rushing in to save her, whilst I stayed, holding her hand tightly.

Leanne had suffered heart failure, but she pulled through quickly. At that point, she was sleeping, Janice by her side. Now, I was investigating who was also in hospital. I found Mum, who looked furious. "How could you. Leanne bloody Battersby, again!" She ranted. "I love her, she loves me, what does it matter to you?" I challenged. "Have you heard about Ashley?" Mum asked. "No, I only know about Leanne right now. What's happened to Ash?" Mum looked at the ground, took a deep breath and told me; "He's dead Nick, he's dead". She walked off to find David, but I stood motionless in the corridor of Weatherfield General, reeling over the death of Ashley.

I went back to Leanne's room; Janice still sat, waiting for Leanne to wake. I sat down, then I felt myself crying. "Nick?" Janice asked. "He's dead" I whispered. "Who's dead?" She inquired. "Ashley... he's dead" I sobbed. Janice hugged me, then told me "It'll be alright love". I nodded, and pulled myself together. "Okay, now, how long have you two been together?" I looked at Leanne's battered and bruised face, her pain must have been excruciating. "Almost a month" I mumbled. "She's not... You know... Pregnant or anything is she?" Janice asked, looking panicked. "No, not that I know of anyway. I love her Janice, I always have, always will. Leanne's the love of my life, I love her beyond words can describe. She said she feels the same, we were... going to run away together. I proposed to her, but she said no. I won't give up on her though, I struggled enough in Nottingham without her. Life in Weatherfield, without her would be unbearable". Janice sat silent for a moment, then got up and walked off.

Suddenly, when I looked at Leanne, she was wide awake. "You mean it?" She uttered. "Every word, down to the full stop" I promised. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she stopped me. "No, kiss me properly, please" she begged. I smiled at her, then kissed her on the lips lightly. "I'm sorry... about Ashley" she started, "I know how much he meant to you". I nodded with tears flooded in my eyes. "Peter and I are done, aren't we?" Leanne bravely asked. "I think so... he knows... about us. If you want me to speak to him, you know, explain. I will" I told her.

Peter burst in the room, much to my annoyance. "I want to talk to Leanne, in private" he ordered. "No" I mumbled. "Nick" Leanne whispered. "You heard her" Peter barked. "No, stay" Leanne uttered. "I'm willing to forget what you did, and build our relationship again" Peter started. "No" Leanne interrupted. "Please Leanne. I love you, I do" Peter continued. "Nick loves me, and I love him, there's nothing more to say" Leanne finished. "Go now Peter" she shouted. "No!" he roared. "Peter, get out!" I screamed. Peter stormed over and punched me in the face. "Oi!" Leanne shouted. I smacked Peter straight in the face, then in the chest. "Stop it!" Leanne screamed, "Stop!" Peter hurried out, blood pouring out of his mouth. I looked back at Leanne, who was in tears on the bed. I quickly came to her side and stroked her head, "I'm sorry Lea, I'm sorry".

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**Leanne's discharged from hospital**

**Janice quizzes Leanne over her feelings for Nick**

**Peter attempts to kill Nick**

* * *

_**Thank you for the great reviews! Would love more though! :D Please review, favourite and follow! Don't forget to keep reading. Suggestions as to what will happen next, or what you want to happen next are great too! I can update again later if you want, but review and let me know, I'm not a mind reader!:D :D :D :D :D :D :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Decisions- Part One**

**11th December 2010**

Hospitals are strange places. Life beginning, life ending, lives saved, all in one place. Nick didn't leave my side, even though I was recovering very well. His face was just as battered and bruised as mine was, following his fight with Peter. I didn't know where I stood with him. It was over, but he hadn't said about collecting my belongings, or if he wanted the engagement ring back. I certainly didn't want it. I wanted to move forward, if I was committing to anyone, I'd commit to Nick. He was the one for me, he always had been. No matter what anyone else said, my head and heart were both now saying Nick. I loved everything about him; his charm, his humour, his kiss, his touch, his bedside manner. There was too much for me to continue; but I would have done.

I flicked my eyes open and looked to my right; Nick was fast asleep in the visitor chair. I began to take in what was connected to my body; oxygen tubes, a heart monitor and connected to my hand, was Nick's. His grip on my hand was loving, the warmth of his skin, I felt protected, even though he was asleep. Ken entered the room, "Can we talk?" He whispered. "Erm, what about?" I asked, also in a whisper. "Well. You and Nick for starters" he responded, whilst gesturing to our interlocked hands. "There's nothing else to say, we love each other" I explained slowly, as Nick woke up. "Ken?" Nick asked, still partially asleep. "What are you doing here?" Nick continued. "Trying to get to the bottom of what you two have been up to, and what Leanne is going to do next" Ken mumbled. "Leanne?" Nick asked, sounding as though this was for me to explain. "We tried to fight our feelings, but we couldn't" I began, Nick tightening is grip on my hand, showing his support. "Soon, we were together, and the rest of the world didn't matter, including Peter, but I love Simon like he's my own. However, with Peter, it was love at second sight. You of all people should know that first love is the strongest, and know matter what, your first love is the one you can't forget". I finished my explanation, looking into Nick's eyes, knowing that he felt exactly the same.

Ken was left gob smacked, "I thought you were different" he muttered, before storming out of my room. "You mean it?" Nick asked, still holding my hand in his. "Of course, I did, every last word" I whispered. Leaning into Nick's face; we stared into each other's eyes. Nick cupped my face in his hands, we came closer towards each other. Nick's lips moved towards mine, but I backed away, however we were still inches away from each other. "Lea, I won't hurt you... I love you" Nick whispered. I leaned in towards him and finally kissed him. Our bodies coming closer together, Nick's hands ran through my hair, then slipped down my back. "Stop Nick" I whispered breathlessly. "I can't, I've lived without you for so long, you're with me, and that's where you belong".

A doctor suddenly burst in, looking sheepish. "Ah... Miss Battersby, have I interrupted anything?" Nick and I quickly separated, "Erm, no" I laughed. "You've recovered very well, I think it's time you returned home. Do you agree?" The doctor asked. "Yes, definitely" I replied. The doctor hurried out shortly after. Nick turned back to me, "Where were we?" He chuckled. He leaned towards my lips, puckering his slightly. I put my finger on his lips, "Slow down amigo, save yourself for when I'm discharged. I'll make it worth your while". Nick looked disappointed, but we weren't together, not yet anyway. Things needed to start slowly, I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time...

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**Leanne leaves Hospital**

**Simon discovers why Leanne isn't with Peter**

**Leanne reunites with a man- but is it Nick or Peter?**

* * *

_**Hi, new chapter for you all. Just out of curiosity, does anyone want me to continue this fic, or not? I haven't got many reviews, and I know people are reading this story. I just want you readers, if there are any, to review and tell me what you think. It's not easy writing a fanfic, and having your support means the world. Please review, follow and favourite. Thank you. P.S If I get some reviews, I will post the next chapter tonight, if not, you'll have to wait. Sorry, but please review, etc... :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Decisions- Part Two**

**13th December 2010**

We stood outside the Hospital together, the rain bouncing off of the umbrella I put up while the taxi driver loaded up the boot. I had my arms round Leanne, who was shaking. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, frozen though" she replied, her teeth now chattering. "Here" I said, handing her my coat. "Then you're cold" she laughed. "I'll live" I chuckled, putting the coat on her. I opened the taxi door, and held her hand as she got in. In the back, Leanne reached over and held my hand. "It's not your fault Nick". I gave her a false smile.

As we came back to the street; Peter was stood by the ruins of the Joinery, a cigarette clasped tightly in his hand. "Oh god" Leanne exclaimed. "Uh-oh" I whispered back. I helped Leanne out, then carried her stuff into No.8. "Mum?" I called. There was no response. Leanne started laughing, "I don't think you're the golden boy anymore". I turned to Leanne with my mouth wide open, "You're gonna pay for that" I shouted, chasing her round the living room, then up the stairs. "Ah no!" Leanne screamed, as I pinned her down on my bed. We looked at each-other's eyes, then lips. "I love you" I whispered, then kissed her. I didn't expect her to kiss me back, but she did. Heat and passion, in every kiss.

I felt Leanne rest her head on my bare chest; "Well, you said you'd make it worth my while" I joked. I looked down at Leanne, who was smiling. "Was it up to your standards?" She asked cheekily. "Oh yes, five st..." I started, but we both heard the front door open downstairs. We both jumped out of the bed, and attempted to gather our clothes back on. "Believe this is yours" I chuckled, handing Leanne her top. "Aw, shame you didn't wear it" she laughed. "Oh yeah, very attractive. Me dressed like a transvestite" I seriously responded. "Works for your Mum" Leanne said, in the same tone as me. I couldn't contain my laughter as we ran down the stairs.

"Nicholas" Mum said, angrily. "Gail" I replied. "Take it you two were at it" Mum quizzed. "No" I lied. "Bet you were" Mum continued. "Yeah, we were" Leanne interrupted. Mum pulled a face, then said, "You Leanne, are not staying here". Leanne came down the stairs, then shouted in Mum's face, "We'll get our own place. Don't need to stay in your hell hole". I pulled on Leanne's arm, and we headed off outside.

"Where can we go now?" She asked. "Erm... the cafe?" I suggested. Leanne nodded, and we started for the cafe, hand in hand. Outside of the Bookie's and the salon; I stopped Leanne. "If we're going to buy a place together, I need to know... Do you want to be with me?". Leanne looked at me, then smiled; "Did you honestly have to ask? Of course I do. I love you, I love you so much, it's untrue" Leanne told me. I kissed her, before we got inside, still holding hands.

Everyone turned and stared when we sat at a table. Leanne grabbed the menu from the middle; I could tell she was trying to ignore everyone. "Hhmm, I might have the mind your own business with the grow up to drink" Leanne joked. "Make that two" I replied. Leanne laughed from behind the menu. Roy rushed over, preparing to take our order. "I'll have a tea" Leanne said. "I'll have a...oh god" I started. Peter entered with a sad looking Simon. "Leanne!" Simon shouted, running over and throwing his arms around her. "Dad said you'd gone, that you'd left us. I was so worried, when are you comin home?" Simon asked. Leanne looked awkwardly at me, then back at Simon. "Look Si" Leanne began, "Me and your Dad, we're not together anymore but I still love you lots little man". Simon hugged Leanne again, then was taken off by Peter. "Don't try and worm your way into Si's life, you're a two bit brass and I hope he breaks your heart, like you broke mine" Peter shouted. Roy put the drinks down, and told Peter to get out. I saw Leanne go teary eyed. I reached over and stroked her hand. "Lea, finish your drink and follow me" I told her.

She finished her drink at the same time I finished mine. "Let's go" she said, grabbing her coat and bag. Outside, I put my hand over her eyes. "Nick, where are you taking me?" "Hold on" I whispered into her ear. I led her up the stairs of Victoria Court, and into the flat labelled, No.8. "Open" I said to Leanne. Leanne opened her eyes and walked into the flat. "Wow" she stammered, "It's lovely". "It's ours, if you want it" I explained. "Want it? I love it!" She shouted. "Then let's make an offer!" I laughed. Leanne ran over to me, and threw her arms round my shoulders.

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**Nick and Leanne move in**

**Nick is told by Claire he isn't invited to Ashley's funeral**

**Everyone blames Nick for the crash**

* * *

_**Hi, hate to be mean but, this is the last chapter... unless I get some more reviews, please, it takes two minutes, not even that! I spend hours writing, and planning what's going to happen next; all for your enjoyment. So, please just take a small amount of time and review my fanfic, please! I have a major relationship disaster lined up, so if you want to find out what it is, review! Don't forget to favourite and follow! Always like suggestions too, they are great! :D :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Grieving**

**20th December 2010**

"We've had our offer accepted" Nick happily announced at No.8 to Me, David and Gail. "Hallelujah" Gail muttered, rolling her eyes. "Congrats bro" David laughed, slapping Nick on the back as he headed to the door. "When can we move in?!" I excitedly asked. "January 22nd" Nick replied. "So... Until then, you'll be here?" Gail asked. "Yeah, problem Gail?" I demanded. She shook her head and walked out the house. "Shall we go to the pub?" Nick questioned, "Why not?" I ran upstairs and grabbed my coat and bag. Coming down, Nick was ready to go, he stopped me on the steps, then slotted my hand in his. "Come on, let's go" whispered Nick, in my ear.

On the street; the Joinery remains were boarded up, and derelict. Two pictures rested on the floor outside, flowers, teddies, banners that read 'Daddy' or 'Mummy' sat by all the gifts that people had left in honour of those who died. I forgot to say, the night I split up with Peter, was the night Molly died. It transpires that Molly had cheated on Tyrone with Kevin, and baby Jack was Kevin's. Not that I'm one to judge, but I would have cheated on Tyrone. He's too sweet and caring, just like Nick. Molly had her Nick, and she was foolish. I definitely wasn't going to lose Nick, I loved him too much.

The Rovers instantly fell silent as we entered together, holding hands. "Ooh aye" whispered Norris to Emily and Rita. I turned to Nick, who's expression read awkwardness just as much as mine did. "Can we go home?" I asked. "No, come on" he mumbled. We remained holding hands, but walked to the bar together. Tina greeted me with a warm smile, and asked; "What can I get you both?" "I'll have a pint and a white wine please" ordered Nick. "Small wine?" Asked Tina. "Ye..." Nick started, however I finished for him. "Massive" I grimly said. Nick looked worried. "I need it" I whispered to him. "Yeah if Norris isn't careful, I'll throw it at him" Nick muttered as Tina placed our drinks on the bar. "£9.45" Tina said. Nick handed her the money, then we sat down at a booth together.

All eyes shifted to me and Nick. It was so awkward, every word we said echoed off of the walls and into their ears. We soon sat, like everyone else, in silence. The atmosphere soon changed, when Claire came in. I patted Nick's hand lightly, and he turned to see a distraught Claire. "Proud of yourself are you?" She angrily shouted at Nick. "Pardon?" Nick replied. "You killed Ashley didn't you? What did he ever do to you?!" Nick looked tearful, no-one had blamed him, not yet anyway. Ashley was one of Nick's closest friends, he'd helped us when we had money trouble and were young Mr and Mrs Tilsley. Nick couldn't harm a fly, let alone Ashley.

"Claire please" I pleaded.

"Don't Claire me! You are responsible!" She screamed, then pointed her finger at Nick.

"Oi! Enough!" Roared Steve.

"No! They killed my husband, they killed my husband" Claire repeated, soon bursting into tears.

Nick got up, and walked over to Claire, he touched her arm in a caring way. Claire instantly flinched, "Don't touch me". Nick looked at her apologetically. "I didn't purposely do this, I miss Ashley too. I nearly died too you know" Nick explained to a heart broken Claire. "Shame you didn't" she murmured. It wasn't like her to be so angry and aggressive. "Can I help you... With the funeral and stuff?" Nick asked kindly. "How dare you!" Claire began, "You think after what you've done, I'm going to invite you, and Leanne?" "I thought you would, he was one of my best friends" Nick whimpered. "No, you two can bugger off and find something else to do" Claire yelled. Claire then stormed out of the pub.

I stood up, got my coat on quickly, then ran out of the pub alone. "Claire!" I shouted. "Claire!" Claire walked even quicker, then stopped. She turned around, and was in bits. Her eyes red and swollen from her tears over Ashley, her face pink and tired. Her normally lively personality, a lonely and distraught wreck. Claire was struggling, and she needed a friend. "Come ere" I said, pulling her into a hug. "Gail's got a bottle of white with our names tattooed on" I laughed. Claire nodded, and with my arm over her shoulder, we went back to No.8.

"Here you are" I said, handing her the wine. "Thanks" she sniffed. "Look, as much as this whole thing looks like Nick's fault, it's not. He's innocent, and, he misses Ashley too..." I began to explain, but Claire interrupted. "If. If it wasn't Nick's fault". "Claire, he cried. I was married to him and throughout our whole marriage I never saw him cry, never. He cried when Gail told him that Ashley had... Well, you know." Claire looked down at the wine glass in her hand, then looked up at me. "Really?" Claire asked, sounding surprised. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Claire took a big gulp of wine, then muttered, "No". "Claire, don't stop him from sayin' goodbye to his best mate" I begged. "I suppose, Nick did always care about Ashley" Claire revealed. "I wasn't meaning Nick, I meant Ashley". Claire's eyes filled up, "I miss him Leanne, I miss him" she cried, "I know, I know, we all do" I said, stroking her hair as she cried. "I want my husband back" she continued, "I need him back. He can't have gone. He can't".

As I continued to hug Claire; Nick came in. I looked at him, and he looked upset. Claire saw Nick, and pulled out of the hug, she was still teary eyed, but I could tell our conversation had taken the edge of her pain. "I'm sorry Nick. I didn't think about you, or Leanne. Please come to the funeral, it wouldn't be the same without you both there" Claire insisted. "I'd love to be there, thank you Claire" Nick said. Claire grabbed her coat and started for the front door, "Thanks Leanne". I smiled at her and replied, "Anytime, I'm here for you".

Once Claire had left; Nick came and sat next to me on the couch. "Thank you" he started. "What for?" Nick looked down at the couch, then stared into my eyes and smiled. "Everything. Choosing me, changing Claire's mind, everything" he whispered, leaning towards my lips. I leaned into him, moving my body closer towards his. His hands positioned on my head and back. I took his t-shirt off, launching it to the ground. Nick then pushed me down onto the couch. "Upstairs, now" Nick panted. He took the lead, and guided us up the stairs...

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**Ashley's funeral takes place**

**Leanne discovers Carla was 'Carl'**

**Peter and Nick struggle to be civil**

* * *

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad to know people do like it and are reading it! Like I said last time, big trouble lurking ahead, don't want to miss it! Please review, favourite and follow! Thank you! :D :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thank you so much for all the great reviews, really appreciate you readers for taking the time to review! This chapter will be very sad, just as a warning! For those that have been wondering when this big relationship disaster will be taking place, it will be in about two chapters, so be prepared! I would also like to thank 'StellaPriceFan' for their reviews, and support! Big thank you to 'Probably Procrastinating' too! Also, thank you to, guest reviewer 'NeveB' and 'Jess'! I send many thanks too you! Anyway, on with the fanfic, enjoy it by the way! Then review, and let me know, because I would love some suggestions! Does anyone know what the big trouble that's lurking ahead could be? Why not review, and tell me what you think, or what you would like it to be! Thank you so much! Don't forget to review, follow and favourite! Thank you! :D :D_**

* * *

**Goodbye Ash, We'll Never Forget You**

**22nd December 2010**

I'd been dreading this day for weeks; today was Ashley's funeral, and even though Claire had told me it wasn't my fault that he died, I knew it was. If I had told Ciaran not to resume opening as normal, none of this would have happened, Claire would still have Ashley. Tyrone would still have Molly, or whoever she was with. Leanne kept telling me it would have happened anyway, but that made things worse. Knowing that either way; I would have killed people. Everyone continued to treat me like a murderer, which I suppose is fair. I claimed the lives of two loved residents, and injured many in the process. Mum said at least Leanne didn't die, but that just added fuel to the fire. What if I had killed Leanne? I wouldn't have been able to cope, knowing that I'd have to live without her, and be the person that ended her life. Ended her future, her future with me that was so far, going amazingly well. I came downstairs wearing my black suit; to find Leanne, wearing a tight black dress, and matching heels. Her hair was curled, and she was raring to go. Mum appeared too, also dressed in black, then David prodded me on the stairs. "Seriously Nick, go any faster!" Leanne walked over and glared at David, "Leave him alone" she shouted, silencing him. She then stroked my cheek and held my hands, leading me off the stairs. "You ready?" she asked, still holding my hands. "Yeah, I suppose. I just didn't think I'd be going to Ashley's funeral, not for a long time anyway". "Oh Nick, you're not alone, you're with me, okay?" Leanne said. I turned to Mum, who was looking gloom. She saw me meet her gaze, then looked away. "Right, come on" Leanne whispered, getting her leather jacket on. "I don't think I can do this Lea" I whispered back, secretly dying inside. "Nick, I'm here, I'd do anything for you, anything." Leanne revealed. "Anything? Would you marry me, if I asked?" Leanne looked at me, then smiled, "On the spot". Mum walked over, just as Leanne and I leaned into each-other to kiss. "Oi, lovebirds, hate to interrupt but, we have a funeral to go to" Mum shouted, coming between us. "Sorry Gail" Leanne said. "It's fine, but..." Gail started, only for David to finish for her, "Don't start necking her Nick in front of me". Leanne and I looked at each-other and laughed. Mum and David headed for the door, and left. Leanne looked at me, took my hand, and out of the front door.

Outside, people stared. Leanne was stood, wrapped in my arms. Similar to when we left hospital, she started shivering. I took my coat off, and put my coat on her. She looked up at me, and grinned, then kissed me. Suddenly, the funeral car came past. Ashley's coffin resting in the back, in big flowery letters, 'Daddy' was distinctively standing out. I felt my eyes begin to tear up, the cold winter wind battering my eyes. Leanne reached for my hands, and interlocked them with hers. I turned to look at Mum, who was in tears, watching Ashley's coffin go past. Once the coffin had departed the street, we set of for the church.

When we got inside, I saw Claire, who was holding Joshua and Freddie's hands, leading them into the church. All three of them, crying. I slammed the car door shut, and put my back against it for support. Leanne came over, and was able to sense my worry. She said nothing, but took my hand and directed me to the church. We sat down, still holding each-other's hand. I looked round the room and saw the residents of the street in hysterics, Becky was sat crying, as was Steve. The service soon began, and Claire came up to the front, shaking as she read out a heartfelt speech about Ashley.

"Ashley was... A loyal father, husband and friend" Claire tearfully began. "He cared for everyone, and everything. Ashley was loved by many, and he was a best friend. To Me, to Nick and to Peter. He'll always be in mine, and the children's hearts. I'll never forget him, ever and I'm certain Ashley will live with us forever. In our hearts, in our mind, in our lives" Claire cried, before crumbling to the ground. I quickly got up, and assisted Claire to her seat. "Everyone, I'd like to say a few words" I shouted, grabbing their attention. "Ashley had been my friend for as long as I can remember, he was the friend I needed when I was a young husband. He gave me and Leanne a home, supported us, just like he supported Claire. He wasn't just a friend, he was a father. A father that any child would love, Ashley will live in our hearts forever, like you said Claire. You were a diamond Ash, one that'll never be forgotten. Never, everyday we'll think about you. Every hour of everyday." I said. I walked over to his coffin, and said with tears stinging my eyes, "Goodbye Ash, we'll never forget you". I put my fingers on my eyes, stopping the flow of tears. I stood silently, with my hand on the coffin, until I felt a hand, rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Claire, "Thank you" she cried. "Thank you".

Back at the pub, the after party of the funeral was taking place. I stayed by Leanne for most of the evening. I could tell she was annoyed; Carla was talking to Peter all night long. Carla was supposed to be Leanne's best friend; some things are out of bounds. Leanne eventually stormed over to Carla; "How long have you two been together then?" she shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Carla yelled back. I quickly hurried over, pulling on Leanne's arm, trying to lead her away. "I bet your loving this!" Leanne screamed in Carla's face, "You were probably at it behind my back!" Carla looked furious; "What? Like you and Nick were behind Peter's back?" Carla roared. "That's it!" Leanne went for Carla, pulling her hair, slapping her across the face. I grabbed Leanne's arms, pulling them to her back. "You know what Leanne?" Carla barked. "What, go on, what?" Leanne aggressively shouted. "I wanted Peter! I even tried to get him into bed, but he said no, because he loved you!" Carla began, but continued, twisting the knife further, "I was Carl too. I was the 'bloke with the drinking problem'". Leanne grabbed her bag and coat, then stormed out the pub. I was right behind her, trying to get her to stop walking. She was too quick, and was back at No.8.

I got in, and threw my keys down on the side. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "Not really" she whispered as she sat with her arms folded on the couch. "Okay, I do, so let's talk about it" I demanded. Leanne didn't move, or speak, so I came and sat on the couch next to her, hoping to get to the depth of her outburst. "Why Lea, why?" She moved, and looked at me apologetically in the eye, "I thought I could trust her, she was my best friend, best friends don't betray each-other. Not if Carla Connor or Gordon or whatever she calls herself is involved" Leanne said. "Don't worry about her, she's not worth it but, you are and I happen to love you, even when your decking someone in the pub". Leanne laughed, then began crying. "Come here, don't cry Lea. I'm here" I whispered, then nestled her into my arms.

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**The Platt's celebrate Nick's 30th birthday**

**Leanne is humiliated publicly by Peter**

**Peter can't contain his jealousy**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you for the reviews! As a thank you, here is another chapter, more soon! Keep reading, reviewing and favouriting! Anyone want to guess what will happen next? No? Well, give it a shot and review! Thanks! :D :D_**

* * *

**Green With Envy**

**31****st**** December 2010**

I woke up; and turned to Nick, he was sleeping. I'd spent Christmas with the Platt's and actually, it was quite enjoyable. Despite Gail's sprouts turning more to paste but whatever, can't really complain. It was Nick's birthday, and I had got him the best present he could have wished for. I managed to claim back all the insurance on the Joinery, leaving us with £75,000. I knew exactly what I was going to do with all that cash. It was going towards the new bar that would take 'The Joinery's' place. I moved towards Nick, who was still sleeping, I slotted myself in his arms and locked our fingers together. I heard him stir slightly, then he woke up. "Happy Birthday to you!" I shouted, but he said "Sshh" sounding embarrassed. I kissed him lightly, only for him to grab me and pull me into his chest, holding me tighter. When he pulled out, I whispered, "I'm going for a shower, before your evil mother does!" Nick chuckled, then pulled me back into the bed. "I might be getting older, but…" he started, however I kissed him to shut him up. As he breathlessly pulled away, I whispered, "What's wrong, Grandpa?" He pretended to look offended, then launched at me, pinning me to the bed and kissing me all over. I tugged on his pyjama top, and throwing it off, hitting the floor.

All of a sudden, Gail opened the door, "Happy Birth… Oh god!" Gail cried, as she caught me and Nick in a compromising position, the bedroom door wide open. David suddenly came out of his room, "What the hell is going oh… my eyes, my eyes!" David shouted. Nick quickly jumped off me and put his pyjama top on. "Please David, there's stuff you've seen in the fridge worse than this" Nick angrily mumbled as he went downstairs. I quickly got my dressing gown on and followed him down the stairs. "Nick, wait" I spoke, trying to hide my laughter. "That's humiliating!" He shouted with a serious look upon his face, however it turned to laughter, "Stop it Battersby!" he jokily shouted. "I'm sorry, birthday boy! Thought you were enjoying yourself!" I shouted, putting my hands at the back of his neck. "I was! Mum just interrupted! I'm never gonna hear the end of this!" Nick laughed. "She took the kid out of the sweet shop!" I joked, as Gail came down the stairs, looking horrified. "Happy birthday Nick" Gail started. We both turned round to see her, "Mum, what you saw" Nick began. "Don't worry, I didn't see that much". I started laughing again, until David came down, with an expression similar to Gail's. "Sorry David" I said, struggling to hold myself together. "When you two move out, tis won't be a problem" David muttered. "Yes David" Gail began, "But they'll do that, and worse behind their own closed doors".

Nick opened the presents he'd been bought by his family; and in all honesty, he could have lived without them, they were pure crap. Gail bought him socks, boxers, sweets and naff DVD'S. The worst part, was that Gail wrapped it in football paper, that I'm sure I used on Simon's Christmas presents. He said thank you though, and seemed to appreciate it, but I could tell he was still pretty embarrassed after the incident this morning. I was slightly embarrassed, but I was still clothed, unlike Nick, who had no top on. It was funny though, and other than the surprise party I'd planned in the pub, that was going to be the most memorable part of his 30th birthday. "This is from me!" I explained, handing him the envelope. "What's this?" he asked, confused. "Open it!" I excitedly yelled. He opened the envelope and found the cheque, he turned to me and smiled, then threw himself at me, kissing me with his hand behind my back. "Thank you!" he said. Gail looked jealous, her golden boy loved me more than her!

Once we finished the awkward present giving at the Platt household, we all headed to the Rovers. As we entered, everyone jumped out and shouted "Surprise!" causing Nick to jump so much, I thought he was about to go flying through the roof of the pub. The party was great, until an unexpected guest arrived, and by that, I mean Peter. Probably trying to stir up trouble no doubt, that was Peter's favourite thing to do, cause trouble, wreck people's happiness. Anything to destroy the lovely life me and Nick had. Still, Nick and I were happy and nothing was going to wreck that, not even Peter.

"Not bored of her yet?" Peter shouted, as Nick kissed me. "Grow up Peter" Nick yelled. "Oi, Peter, leave it" Steve screamed. "You stole my fiancée!" Shouted Peter. "I didn't steal her, I saved her from a boring life with you" Nick responded, sounding indignant. "You watch Tilsley, she'll be back with me before you know it". "You've been drinking haven't you?" Gail asked. "No" Peter roared, before knocking a table over. Steve went to throw Peter out, but instead Peter threw a pint over me. "Peter!" Nick roared, grabbing him and throwing him out of the pub. Everyone handed me napkins as I cleaned myself up. "I'm going home" I said, before running out the pub in tears. Nick must have seen me running home as he dealt with Peter, because I felt him hug me outside of No.8. "That was so humiliating" I cried. "I know Lea, I know, let's get you in" Nick said protectively.

"Peter's making things so difficult" I started. "I know" Nick replied, handing me a cup of tea. "Thanks" I said as he sat at the kitchen table with me. "Look, I don't know about you, but I've never been happier. We can beat Peter, we can. I'm not prepared to give up now, just because of Peter being petty" Nick started. "I feel the same, we gave up when we were younger, and I'm not prepared to give up now." I uttered. "We're strong" Nick whispered, before moving a strand of my hair from my face. "When we open the new bar together, we're going to prove everyone wrong, starting with Peter. Yeah?" Nick explained, attempting to cheer me up. "Yeah" I agreed, before moving to sit in his lap and hugging him tightly. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" he whispered.

* * *

**Next Time In An Affair To Remember...**

**Nick notices a change in Leanne**

**Gail confronts Leanne**

**Nick's new bar begins construction**


	15. Chapter 15: The Big News

_**Thanks again for the lovely reviews! For those that were wondering, here's the big problem! Enjoy, the next chapter can be up Tomorrow if anyone wants it up! Please, please review and keep favouriting, following and reading! Big drama ahead, so keep reading, even though it isn't very good... :D :D :D**_

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

**12th February 2011**

I sat down on the sofa, in our flat. Not Mum's, sofa, in her house. Mine and Leanne's home; where we will be together, forever. Leanne woke up early, and said she felt rough. I could tell, she looked exhausted. I managed to maker her feel better as we planned the new bar, but it didn't help much. Our bar was coming together nicely; the decor was sorted, the menu, the layout. We just had one problem; we couldn't come up with a name. We tried all sorts, 'Tilsley's Bistro' was one. "Nick and Leanne's" was another. "Battersby's Bar" was my suggestion, but Leanne through a cushion at my head, so I'm guessing she wasn't impressed. Then finally, Leanne had an idea. "I know what you could call it!" Leanne excitedly squealed. "Do tell" I insisted. "Nick's Bistro!" She laughed. "I like it, Nick's Bistro!" She smiled, then joked, "Genius!"

I headed off to a supplier; to see the wine that my 'Bistro' would have, but Leanne stayed at home. Normally; she's eager to be out and about, but for a while she'd been different. She struggled to sleep for a few weeks, she'd had headaches, stomach pains and put it all down to stress. Once I sampled the wine, I headed back to the street, and was greeted by Leanne. She was sat on the wall outside No.8. She looked pale, and very ill. "Leanne?" I asked, running over to her. "I'm fine" she whispered, sounding exasperated. "No you're not, come on" I gently helped her up and let her walk, but soon, she was wobbling about. As we went past the bench, she shakily sat down on it. "Did you almost faint?" Leanne nodded, so I took her back home.

As we got into the flat, I lay her down on the couch. "I just need a drink, I'll be fine" she said, hoping to reassure me. "Okay, here you go" I handed her a glass of water and watched as she took a sip. "I'm going to make you something to eat" I told her. In response, she just nodded. I made her favourite, beans on toast. I came and sat by her, wrapping my arms around her as she took a mouthful of the lunch I made her. Leanne's expression read disgust; "Lea?" I shouted, as she darted to the bathroom. I chased after her, but she shut the door. I could hear her being sick, but she wouldn't let me in, I wanted to protect her and hold her in my arms, keeping her safe from any danger. After about 20 minutes, she came out from the bathroom and gave me a weak smile. I put my arm round her and walked her to the couch. "Sit down, Lea" I pleaded, as she tried to get up. She refused to fight, and eventually remained seated. I went into our bedroom, and got a duvet for her to sleep on. We sat on the couch together, talking. About our future, and our past. Eventually I fell asleep, or so Leanne said anyway.

This is from Leanne's perspective...

I turned to my side, and saw Nick sleeping peacefully. I smiled, and kissed his cheek. I felt a sudden wave of nausea, but it disappeared quite quickly. This was worrying now, I didn't know what was going on. I'd missed my period too, only by a week, and I suppose it could be down to stress, however their was one thing running through my mind. Pregnancy. I could be carrying Nick's baby. That worried me, the last time I was pregnant with his child, it ended in divorce and me aborting our child.  
I had to know whether I was or I wasn't, I couldn't just sit about and hope or think I wasn't. Grabbing the jacket of mine that was nearest to the door, I quietly left the flat.

I rummaged in my coat pockets and found a tenner, which was probably enough. I got into Dev's and saw they had a random teen working there, much to my relief. If Dev or Sunita were working and saw me buying the test, well, I know what they'd have thought. I bought the test and shoved it in my pocket; Gail saw me and we exchanged dirty looks, but I felt myself cry and ran back to the flat. Gail stood outside the salon, looking confused.

When I got back to the flat; I saw Nick was still asleep. I prodded him, and whispered, "Sleeping beauty". He woke up, and looked confused. "Where have you been?" He mumbled. I took a deep breath, and sat next to him. Pulling the test out my pocket, I began, "I think I'm pregnant". He looked horrified. "Er" he muttered. I began crying again, holding my head down. I felt my hair cover my face, but Nick held my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Take it" he whispered. "I can't. I'm scared Nick". "Don't be, I'm here, take it".

I went into the bathroom and shakily took the test. I could hear Nick stood outside of the bathroom. "Have you done it Lea?" He calmly asked. "Yeah, we've just got to wait". I opened the door, clutching the test as we sat on the couch with a timer and waited. 'Beep' 'Beep'. The timer was done, I turned it off, as Nick picked up the test, not looking though. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah" I whispered, covering my eyes with my hands. Nick looked at the test, then smiled. "You're pregnant". I looked at him, and blurted "What? Really?" He nodded, and smiled. "If you don't believe me!" He laughed. "How far along am I?" Nick looked back at the test, "Three weeks" Nick smiled. I jumped into his arms as he hugged me. "We're having a baby" he said. Yeah, we were, until it all went terribly wrong...


	16. Chapter 16:

_**Hiya! Thanks for the reviews, yes the part of the problem is the baby, but there's more trouble coming shortly! Enjoy this, I'll update Tomorrow too. Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review! I really appreciate it! :D :D**_

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day **

**14th December 2011**

Leanne's pregnant. Yeah, pregnant. It's my baby, no doubt about it, but I'm scared. Scared of hurting her again. Scared of losing her again. Scared of screwing everything up again. She seemed excited, but deep down, I knew she was just as nervous as me. It had only been a few days, but already, the prospect of fatherhood started to sink in. I barely slept all night, but for once, Lea slept very well. I looked over to her, she was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was slow, but deep. Leanne seemed restful, given the circumstances. I turned over to face my bedside table; my phone read 4:09. I had to sleep, but I couldn't. I felt as though Leanne needed protecting; if I slept, she wouldn't be safe.  
I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep. I couldn't stay settled. It was too difficult, my thoughts on Peter, trying to hurt Leanne, and my baby. Then, Natasha entered my mind. Natasha was pregnant, with my child, but because I didn't treat her well, she aborted it. I was so distraught, I had this love for a child, that didn't exist. I checked my phone again; it was now half six. I didn't see much point in going back to sleep, Lea would be getting up soon. I looked at her as she continued sleeping; one of her hands interlocked with mine, the other on her stomach. I rested my hand on top of her's. That was my little baby. Our little baby, and no-one could take that away from me, no-one.

I crept out of the bedroom at seven; into the kitchen of our flat. I ran downstairs to the post box for our apartment, and collected the post. Then, I nipped out and bought a dozen roses. When I got back; I started cooking Leanne's breakfast, poached eggs on toast. I made her a tea too, put it on the tray, along with the roses and went into our bedroom. "Happy Valentine's Day!" I whispered, as Leanne woke up. She remained in her sleeping position, but her eyes were open. "Happy Valentine's too you an all" she yawned. I got back in the bed, and gave her a kiss. "What was that for?" She asked, slightly bemused. "Because I love you... And our baby" I explained, then rested my hand on her tummy. "Aw" she said, gazing into my eyes. "I made you breakfast!" Leanne looked at me with shock, "You? You got up early?" I chuckled and responded, "Yes, the baby needs feeding!" I handed her the tray, as she smiled and turned to me, "Got any Worcester Sauce?" "Worcester Sauce? Won't it make your eggs taste funny?" "I like it like that! And, the baby does too!" Leanne laughed.

We got dressed, after Leanne ate her breakfast and I gave her the roses. We knew what we had to do, we needed to talk to Mum, and Janice about the baby. We'd kept it quiet so far, just to see what happened, but now, it was time to tell. Leanne rang Janice, and told her to come to the pub. I rang Mum, Gran and David, who were also coming to the pub. Leanne and I sat together in a booth, waiting for them to arrive. "What do you think your Mum will say?" Leanne asked. "She might not be the happiest!" I joked, but Leanne didn't laugh. Mum entered, with Gran and David. Gran was grinning, she liked Leanne, and vice-versa. Mum however, she had a face like thunder. David looked as interested in what we were going to tell him as Mum did.

Janice finally arrived, and everyone looked prepared. "Okay, Leanne and I have some news" I began, looking at Leanne. She took a deep breath, then let me continue. "We're having a baby" I excitedly said. Mum threw her head straight down on the table, David's jaw dropped and Gran took an enormous sip of her gin. "Aw Love" Janice said, sounding genuinely thrilled. "Thanks Jan" Leanne said, hugging her step-mum. "How?" Mum eventually spoke. "Mum? How thick are ya?" David yelled. "David" I indignantly shouted. Gran turned to Leanne, "So love, how far along are you?" Leanne and I looked at each-other, "Three weeks or so" Leanne replied. "Aw, Nick" Gran said, stroking my cheek. I smiled, looking slightly embarrassed. "Here's t't baby" David mumbled, then drank his pint.

After the awkward reveal to our families, I nipped to the Joinery alone, whilst Leanne went home for a sleep. I looked around at the building that was coming together. Suddenly, Peter burst in. "We need to talk" he uttered. "Get out" I shouted. "No, I have a bone to pick with you" he yelled. "You stole Leanne..." Peter started, "You treated her badly" I intruded. "You're living with her, and have a future with her, I hate you!" Peter finished, picking up an iron bar. "You wouldn't kill me" I arrogantly remarked as he came towards me, with a bottle of whiskey. "Drink this" he whispered. "No, like I said. Get out" I shouted in his vile face. As I walked away, he grabbed me and threw me to the floor. He gave me the whiskey; "Drink it, it's an anaesthetic" Peter ordered. I drank the alcohol, then got up when he wasn't looking, I darted for the door, but he stopped me by hitting me with the iron bar in the ankle. "Aah" I screamed, clutching my leg as I lay on the cold ground.

"I'm going to kill you, here and now" Peter screamed. As he lifted the bar, I quickly shouted, "You wouldn't kill me". "Yeah, why not?" He asked. "Because... Leanne's pregnant, with my baby!" I roared.

"No!" Leanne cried, as she stood in the doorway. "No!" She repeated, before running out in tears. Peter dropped the bar and fell to the floor as I chased after Leanne.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, as a treat, here's chapter 17! It's a bit fluffy, but there's drama ahead so you will come to forgive me later! I probably will update this on Thursday, maybe later, as I barely get reviews! Anyway, for those that do review, I hope you enjoy this... :D **_

* * *

**Baby Battersby-Tilsley**

**14th February 2011**

I picked up the pace; running even quicker, I could hear my high heels clattering against the hard cobbles. "Lea" I heard Nick shout, "Lea". I continued running, and eventually got to the flat. Inside, I got into the bedroom and locked the door. I didn't want his excuses; I didn't want Peter to know, not yet anyway. It wasn't Peter's child; it didn't involve him, nor did it need to. I heard Nick rush into the flat a few moments later; he knocked on the bedroom door lightly, then called me. "Leanne, come on. Open the door, I wouldn't imagine this is good for the baby, is it?" I ignored him, and lay down on the bed, and began crying. "Leanne, please". I got up, and reluctantly opened the door. "What?" I asked. "Oh Lea" he started, coming over to me and hugging me. "Are you okay?" He asked, a worried look on his face. "I'm fine, but what were you and Peter arguing about?"

We sat at the table; Nick telling me that Peter threatened to kill him, he only revealed my pregnancy to stop him. I sat and listened, supporting him as he relived it. "I'm sorry Lea" he eventually mustered out. "It's okay, just stop scaring me. I need to know that your serious, we've not been together long, and I know that me being pregnant must bring back what happened with Natasha. If you don't want me or the baby then..." I started, only for him to reassure me; "I want this baby Leanne, what happened when we were kids, I was stupid, and I wish it never happened. I'm serious, I'm not going to let you down." I kissed him lightly; then smiled, "How's your ankle?" He laughed like he was in pain; "Sore, but don't worry".

I got up and walked to the freezer; "We've got no peas, will frozen chips do?" I asked, as Nick put his ankle up on the couch. He laughed, then responded, "Yeah, sure. Don't eat them though!" I gently placed them on his ankle, "There frozen Nick, I may be pregnant, and could eat chips, but I do have my boundaries!" He laughed in pain again, then smiled at me, refusing to take his eyes off me. "What?" I asked as he continue to stare at me. "You want chips do you?" I looked at him as though he was stupid, "No, I'm fine" I lied. I had a real craving for the fried stuff. The warm, fluffy, salty..."Leanne?" Nick shouted, waking me from my trans. "If you want them, which I'm guessing you do, I'll go get them" Nick exclaimed. "I'll go" I mumbled, getting up and heading for the door. "No, sit down" he argued. "You've got a limp, you may leave here walking, but I might find you're back in a wheelbarrow!" I joked, then left the flat.

As I walked past the medical centre; Peter saw me, and glared at me. I glared back, then walked into the chip shop; Gail was stood in front of me, the queue was enormous, I was stuck behind her for ages. "You alright now?" Gail asked. "Yeah, fine thanks. Just Nick and Peter had a bit of a ta-doo, but it's all alright now". Gail nodded, then turned away. She suddenly turned back to me, and began quizzing me. "So, when's your first scan?" "Earliest appointment I could get is for the 10th March, come if you like" I told her. I felt bad for Gail; Sarah had taken Bethany away to Milan, so she hardly saw her Grand-daughter. David's well, David, so I'm assuming he'll never have a family. Unless he shacks up with someone physco like him, Tracy's single I think. Mine and Nick's baby would be in her life a lot; we weren't moving anywhere. She was stuck with me and Nick, and the baby! "No thanks" she quickly blurted, before getting her food and leaving.

I bought Nick some chips too; the injured Daddy-to-be needed to keep healthy. What kind of role model would he be? Honestly! I handed him the chips, and he smiled. "Where's yours?" He asked, wondering what had happened to my snack. "They didn't make it past the caff" I explained, as Nick put the chips between us. "I can share" he laughed. "How generous" I replied, eating a chip. He then pulled me into a hug, and cradled me in his safe arms...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for the reviews, and for waiting! This is the first chapter with Kylie in, so please enjoy it! Update on Saturday if you want! Please review, follow and favourite too! :D**_

* * *

**If It's Not One, It's The Other**

**10th March 2011**

"Well Leanne" the Doctor started, "Your baby is very healthy, and is due on October 13th, however that can always change, so don't stick to it!" We got the scan back, the baby was tiny. I'm certain it's a girl, but Leanne begged to differ, as she said "I don't think you can tell Nick, not at seven weeks anyway". Fair point, but I'm certain it's a girl. I'd love a daughter, I could treat her whenever she wanted, I could cuddle her tight when she cries and I could be a Dad. Whereas a son; I could take him to football matches, I could give him piggy back rides when we've been to the park and I could read him stories at night when he goes to sleep. I didn't mind either way, Leanne was having my baby and it was the best news I'd had in a long time. Regardless of the gender; the baby's middle name had to be Ashley, as I'm sure Ash would have been a great Uncle to the baby.

When we got back to the street; I parked the car up outside of No.8. I got Leanne out of the passenger side, and assisted her as she walked towards the door. Mum finally appeared at the door. "How did it go?" She asked, sounding un interested. "Great!" Leanne squealed excitedly. "We've got some news of our own, you may want to come in" Gail said, much to our concern. As we came in; David was sat on the sofa, next to Gran, sat on the other side of David was a woman. She didn't look very old; and looked quite chavvy. "This is Candy" David laughed, then stroked 'Candy's' arm. "Day-vid!" She shouted, "It's Kylie! Not Candy" she exclaimed. "Hiya Kylie" Leanne said, in friendly manner.

"Hiya..." Kylie started, but she didn't know Lea's name. "Leanne" I said. "Hiya Leanne" Kylie smiled. "I'm Nick." "Hiya Nick, I'm David's fiancée". Mine and Leanne's jaw dropped to the floor. "Congratulations" Leanne said, with a smile. "Are you two married then?" Kylie asked. "Oh, no. I'm pregnant though" Leanne explained. "Speaking of which..." Gran started. "How was the scan?" I gestured to Leanne's bag, and she pulled it out, excitedly handing it to Gran. "Aw, it's beautiful, my second Great-Grandchild" she excitedly grimaced. "Can I see?" David asked. "Yeah" Gran said, handing him the picture. Kylie squished up to David and looked at the scan. "When's the baby gonna be born?" Kylie questioned. "October" I replied, Leanne suddenly butted in, "Well, we think! It's probably gonna change". Kylie laughed, as David passed the scan to Mum. She reluctantly held it; then she smiled. "Oh, it's beautiful" she exclaimed, sounding heartfelt. "I'm so excited" she continued.

Mum then threw her arms round a surprised Leanne and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you". Leanne looked stuck for words; "Er, thanks" she eventually mustered out. We could sense the situation at the Platt's was awkward; so we treated David and Kylie to dinner in the Rovers. Sat at a booth in the pub together; David, myself and Kylie had a beer, whereas Leanne had an orange juice. Tina then came over, carrying four hotpots. She put them down in front of us all; "Enjoy" she cheerfully said, then walked off, but suddenly she came back. "Forgot to say, congratulations on the baby" Tina said, loudly. Everyone suddenly went silent; turning to me and Leanne with a disgusted look upon their faces. "Sorreh" Tina mumbled, before walking off to the bar.

"I need some air" Leanne quickly whispered, as she stood up and went outside. Kylie looked worried, so she said, "I'm going for a cig, back in a min". I was left alone with David; "So, Daddy" David started, "Mum's not very happy. You and Leanne are havin' a kid, I'm marrying Kylie next month. She said to me, 'If it's not one of you, it's the other'. Don't know what her problem is". I laughed loudly; "You're fiancée is probably Mum's worst nightmare, my pregnant Girlfriend is Mum's other nightmare. Seriously, where did you meet Kylie?" I asked. "Look, don't judge but, before I met her, she were a cage dancer..." David began to explain, but in pure shock, I interrupted. "Cage dancer?" David nodded, then continued, "That's where the name 'Candy' came from. She dun't do it now though". I took a sip of my beer; then I continued, "She's a keeper Dave". David rolled his eyes, "At least I'm committing to her before getting her knocked up". "Shut up David" I yelled.

Who was he to judge? His future wife was a cage dancer? He had the cheek to judge me, I would marry Leanne, but I wanted to see how she felt first. In fact, I'd prove him wrong, once he marries Kylie, I'll propose to Leanne. David's not the only one that can get married. I just need a ring, and the guts to get down on one knee...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hiya! Here's the next chapter, please keep reviewing the way you are, I really appreciate it! I know this fanfic isn't great so far, but it's going to get better soon, so please don't give up, and let me know what you think by reviewing! :D**_

**Fighting Like A Child**

**24th March 2011**

I've got a best friend. Yes, a replacement for that bitch. Me and Kylie are very good friends indeed. We both take pleasure in winding Gail up. Kylie's also had a baby; her baby was Max, that Becky, Kylie's sister looked after. Kylie told me that she never got over losing Max; which broke my heart, so I comforted her, and asked her to be a guardian for the baby, should anything happen to me and Nick. *Touchwood*. Kylie asked me to be her maid-of-honour when she marries David next month, to which I agreed. Nick's opening the Bistro in 8 days, which is exciting!

He'd been acting strange lately; he was on his laptop, then quickly shut it down. When I asked him what he was doing, he refused to say. Anyway, I let it go to the back of my mind. Kylie and David's wedding was the main thing in my mind. Kylie and I were sat on the sofa at No.8. Nick and David had gone for suit fittings, so we looked at dresses on Nick's laptop. "I like that one" Kylie said, pointing at a red and black corset dress. "Yeah, it's nice!" I lied, it was vile, but I daren't tell her. "Will you have a bump for the weddin'?" Asked Kylie. I thought about it for a minute; "Nah, probably not. I'll only be 10 weeks pregnant! I won't even be at the three month stage!" Kylie looked embarrassed; "Okay then!" She responded. We both started laughing; as Gail came in. "Leanne" she indignantly said, "Kylie" she said in the same tone. "Found any dresses?" Gail asked. She sounded hopeful that we wouldn't have found any, but we had. "Yeah!" I started, sounding very enthusiastic, "We've found you one an all" I continued, then I took it to the next stage. "We found this dress, it's black" Kylie said. "Black?" Gail asked, sounding bemused. "Yeah, your favourite colour" I quickly pointed out. "Why do you think it's my favourite colour?" Gail questioned. "Coz it's the colour of death" I joked. Gail looked horrified, but Kylie and I were in hysterics.

Nick and David arrived back; David smiling, Nick too. They looked like naughty school boys the way they were grinning. As we headed for the door; Nick turned to David, "Thanks for your help David, it's perfect". "What's perfect?" I asked, puzzled. "Nothing for you to worry about" he replied, tapping my nose lightly. "See ya Kylie" I called. "Bye Leanne!" She happily shouted back.

Back at the flat, Nick and I sat on the sofa. I leaned over to him; rested my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. His phone suddenly rang, he got up quickly, my head falling straight down onto the couch. "Hello, yes" he spoke, before leaving the flat. I sat and waited for him for over an hour, but he didn't return. Tired of waiting; I got up and left the flat. I looked for him all over the street; there was no sign of him.

Peter saw me; and stopped me as I went past him. "You alright?" He asked, sounding genuine. "Yeah, have you seen Nick anywhere?" He looked at me blankly; "No? You look stressed, let's get you a drink". "Alright" I said, heading into the pub with him. He bought me an orange juice, the same as him. "How's the baby?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Fine thanks, should be born around October". He pretended to look interested but I could tell he wasn't; "Look, Leanne..." He began, but he was interrupted. "Isn't this cosy" Nick moaned, as he saw me sat with Peter. "Nick, don't be daft" I pleaded. "No, no. You enjoy yourself" he shouted, making a scene. "I was having a drink" I replied, in a much calmer tone than Nick. "Yeah, it looked like it". "I love how you still see me as a threat" Peter arrogantly remarked. Nick angrily punched Peter.

Peter's nose and mouth started pouring with blood, Steve then throwing us all out. Outside, I dragged Nick home. I was fuming; he'd totally over-reacted, it was a drink, not an affair! I was pregnant; I wasn't going and sleeping with him, I didn't even love Peter when I was with him, let alone now.

"You behaved like a child" I shouted. "I know, I know" he angrily snapped back. "Well you obviously don't! You wouldn't have done it if you knew!" I snapped back, pointing out how petty his behaviour looked. "I'm going out" he mumbled, before slamming the front door shut. "Urgh" I sighed, then slumped onto the sofa. I was beginning to get fed up of this; I was constantly being dumped for the 'Bistro' or him going off with David. So what if I had a drink with Peter, it wasn't a baby I was having, was it?


	20. Chapter 20: The Pain And Heartache

_**Hello! Thanks for waiting, and reviewing! This chapter is sort of a give away as to what will happen next, as it did air on Coronation Street but, the aftermath will be different! Will it end the way it did end back in 2011? I don't want to give anything away until you read, but once you have it will all be crystal clear! Update soon, please continue with the amazing reviews, following and favouriting too! Greatly appreciated! :D**_

* * *

**Never-ending Battle**

**1st April 2011**

A week had gone by since the argument in the pub; Leanne and I still weren't speaking either. I'd tried to apologise; but she was too stubborn to accept. Instead, she busied her-self planning Kylie and David's wedding. Tonight was the Bistro's opening night; and even though we were at loggerheads, Leanne was going to be there. However I had a plan to make it all better; I'd bought an engagement ring when I went out with David. Tonight, I was going to propose, just as the place will be getting busy. I'm sure I will be back in her good books. I hoped, anyway.

I woke up and saw that her side of the bed was empty; she wasn't there, she wasn't sleeping by my side. I quickly got dressed, then darted out of the bedroom, into the kitchen. She was sat at the breakfast bar; reading the post. "You alright?" I asked, coming up behind her. She ignored me, so I asked again. "Fine" she mumbled. "Tell me what's bothering you Lea". She continued to blank me, which angered me further. "Oh for god sake!" I began shouting, "Why won't you talk to me! I'm fed up of this, I need to go to the Bistro. I'll be back later, no doubt you'll go off to Peter". I walked towards the front door of the flat; "Dumping me for that bloody restaurant again!" Leanne exclaimed. "That's not fair" I started,"you know how important the restaurant is to me". Leanne got off the chair and walked over to me. "More important than the woman carrying your child?" I was stood silently, looking at her face as she burst into tears. She pushed me out of the way; and left the flat.

I went after her; and saw her standing outside the pub, catching her breath back. I hid behind a corner outside the bookies, so she wouldn't see me. Peter came out the pub; talking to Ken. He saw Leanne, who was still panting. "See ya Dad" he called as Ken entered No.1. "Leanne?" He asked, touching her arm. "What?" She breathlessly muttered. "Are you alright?" Leanne looked at him, then shook her head. He put his arm around her; and took her in the pub. I was fuming. I was going to propose to her, when she was at it with Peter. In fact, if she's been cheating on me with him, the baby may not be mine.

I walked into the pub calmly. At the bar, Tina gave me the pint I ordered. Leanne was sat in a booth at the other end of the pub, she saw me and pulled a face of confusion. "Thanks Tina" I said, handing her the money. Leanne quickly got up, and attempted to get past me. I stopped her with my hands. "You're not going anywhere. Explain to me what's going on with him" I whispered, pointing at Peter. "Nothing's going on Nick" Leanne responded, trying to get past me again. "Nick leave it" Leanne angrily said, through gritted teeth. "Why? Because you don't want anyone to know you and Peter are having an affair?" Leanne's eyes read anger, "You what?!" She shouted. "Are you having an affair with him?" I yelled, getting more and more agitated. "NO!" Leanne roared

"Oh really?" I wailed. "It's probably his baby too isn't it?" Leanne's face hardened, "I didn't mean it Lea" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm as she hurried past me. "No!" She screeched, "No". Everyone looked at me with disgust; "You proud of yourself?" Peter asked, smugly. "Grow up" I mumbled. "You're the one that accused her of having an affair with me!" I suddenly came to my senses, my words must have really upset her, I had to straighten things out, before it was too late.

I started back to the flat, and unlocked the door. Chucking my keys down onto the breakfast bar I said; "So this is where you got to". I moved over to the couch and sat beside her, It was obvious she'd been crying. "Why did you think that, how could you?" She moved so her back wasn't looking at me. "I was being paranoid. You can understand why though, I mean; you're hardly a saint when it comes to adultery." Leanne turned around again, "You what?" Her eyes began going glassy, "I...erm..." I eventually mustered out. "You know what; I could be like you, and get every child of mine aborted! Let's just hope this baby turns out like me and not you!" She roared.

Furious and hurt; I grabbed my keys and shouted back, "I'm going to the Bistro, because it's the opening night, a night that for once isn't about you". I ran down the stairs at Victoria Court. I had three floors to go down, and by the time I reached the second, I could hear Leanne's heels clicking on the stairs above. "Nick, wait!" She shouted. I didn't stop and reached the bottom. I stopped at the main entrance; as my phone rang. I answered it; but I was interrupted when I heard Leanne scream, then a loud thud. Moving the phone away from my ear; I cautiously turned around, to see Leanne unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. "Leanne, oh my god" I tearfully whispered, stroking her head, fearful of moving her. "It's all right Lea, I'll get help. You and the baby are gonna be fine". Leanne lay on the floor; her cheek bleeding from falling on the hard concrete stairs. As well as Leanne, my baby was in grave danger, and it was all my fault...


	21. Chapter 21

Heartache

2nd April 2011

My eyes flickered open. I looked around the room, it wasn't my bedroom. In fact, I'd never seen this room before. I felt my vision go blurry, Nick wasn't with me, in this strange place. Did he hate me for the argument we had? I do love Nick, so why he thought different is beyond me. A young woman in blue entered the room. "Miss Battersby, I've got someone here who'd like to see you" she smiled, moving out of the way so Nick could come in. "Nick" I whispered with relief. He rushed over and hugged me.

"Now Leanne" the doctor began; "You seem perfectly healthy, despite your cuts and bruises, however... Unfortunately, you have suffered a miscarriage". I looked at Nick, who was teary eyed. I attempted to hold myself together as the news sunk in. The doctor left quickly; Nick then held me in his arms as I cried. "The baby" I whimpered. "I know, I know" he whispered, stroking my hair.

He stayed with his arms around me; until Janice came in. "Oh Leanne" she called. She ran over to me and hugged me as I continued to cry. "I'm here now, it's okay" Janice whispered as I nestled into her arms. She was the only person I could call Mum. I didn't care at the time whether my birth Mum came back; Janice was the only Mother figure I'd had in my life, and I loved her so much. If my Mum cared, she would have been there wouldn't she?

Janice was called back to work by Cruella De Connor, so I was left alone with Nick. I was so tired though, I wanted to sleep so much, but I couldn't. My mind on the baby, if I hadn't have offended Nick, we'd still have our baby. It was all my fault, and I deserved all the blame. My eyes were getting heavier as I lay down in the cold hospital bed. I began shivering, so Nick came over, and got in the bed with me. "I'll look after you Lea". I drifted off to sleep quite quickly; and slept for an hour or two, until the Platt's arrived.

I opened my eyes to see Kylie; stood at the end of my bed, motionless, and for once, silent. "Leanne, I'm so... I'm so sorry" Kylie mustered out, but I could tell she was struggling. "I've left Cheryl in charge at the Bistro" Gail explained to Nick, who put his finger to his mouth. "What about the bistro?" I asked. No-one answered my question; I had to know. "Nick?" "It was the opening night, but I'd rather be here, making sure you're okay" Nick reminded me. "I'm so sorry" I uttered as Gail rolled her eyes.

The Platt's stayed for a short while; but it was getting later, and soon, it was time for breakfast. Kylie gave me a hug, David patted my arm, and Gail left quietly. I looked at Nick and folded my arms, "Why didn't you go to the Bistro opening? I'd have been fine". "You've lost our baby, I didn't want to go, I was scared something might happen". I sunk down into the bed, pulling the covers over my face so he couldn't see me cry. I'd taken his special night from him; and our unborn child. He must hate me, I hate me.

Soon, a doctor returned. "Hello Leanne, are you feeling well enough to leave?" He asked, even though he's the professional. "Yes, I'd like to go home now". Nick looked at me in debate, "It's alright, I'm feeling okay" I assured him. "Okay, but you need some antibiotics to reduce the bruising, and to ease the pain. We'll get those for you". The doctor explained.

The doctor left the room; Nick looked angry. "Why are you behaving like nothing's happened?" He whined. "I'm not, but we can't dwell on the past..." He looked even angrier now; "Dwell on the past? Are you even slightly grieving? We've lost our child! It's not like chucking an old sofa out, is it?" His words hurt, more than the bruises on my face and body, more than the pain of knowing I'll never see the baby, never. "I'm still hurt, from what you said. I wasn't carrying Peter's baby, you were just paranoid". He let out a laugh, it was a laugh with hidden anger though. "So you say". "If you think I'm such a cheat, let's just cut our losses" I angrily shouted, still lying in the hospital bed. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"We're done" I replied, holding back tears as he stormed out of my room. Nick went to speak, but he turned on his heels and left the room as I burst into tears. I'd just ended the best relationship ever, I still had Kylie's wedding to attend, Nick would be there too. I wasn't going to manage on my own.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you for the reviews! Yes unfortunately, Leanne lost her and Nick's baby. Do you want them to re-unite? Do you think Leanne can forgive and forget? Well, why not review and let me know? Then I know if you like it or not. Keep reading, as their is some happiness on the way. No more spoilers though, but I can say that chapter 25 is going to be great! Any ideas on what will happen in chapter 25? Okay, enough chatting, on with the chapter!xxxxxx :D**_

**Torn In Two**

**6th April 2011**

I held my head in my hands as I sat at the table in Mum's kitchen. A cold coffee sat in front of me that I hadn't touched; the box with the engagement ring inside was on the table, beside me. My phone rang, and hopeful it was Leanne; I quickly got it out my coat pocket. It wasn't Leanne, it was Janice. I declined the call, and opened the box. The glistening silver banded ring stared at me, the square shaped diamond glistened in the light. If only I hadn't have yelled, I hadn't have caused a fight, I'd still have my baby, I'd still have Leanne. That was what hurt the most; being apart from her, when she was so distraught. She was so hurt, and was still grieving. I couldn't do it though, I couldn't talk to her, because I was fearful for what would happen. She could leave for good; she could tell me she doesn't want to know.

My thoughts on Leanne and our baby were interrupted when Kylie came downstairs in her dressing gown. "You look awful" she exclaimed, as I turned to see her. "Thanks" I mumbled. She clocked the box on the table and went to grab it, I beat her to it. "What's that?" She asked, trying to snatch it from my grasp. "Nothing". Kylie gave me the 'It can't be nothing, or you wouldn't hide it' look, so I handed her the box. "It's not going to happen anyway, so you may as well know" I sighed. Kylie held the box in her hands and gave me a confused look. I gestured for her to open it, so she did. She gasped and whispered in her broad accent; "Oh my god... Nick, I'm so sorry". I shrugged my shoulders, but struggled to keep up my ruthlessness and began to cry.

The bizarre thing was, I hadn't cried in ages, not since- since... Ashley. Kylie handed me the box back; then escorted me to the couch. She wandered off into the Kitchen; then came back with a whiskey. "It's 8..." I began, as Kylie past it to me. "Yeah...And?" I smiled, then downed the drink. "Another" I said, practically throwing the glass at Kylie. Kylie did as she was told, and brought me drink after drink, until Mum and David came downstairs. "Kylie!" David shouted, as I drunkenly staggered over. "He was an emotional wreck" said Kylie, in defence. "And now he's bladdered" added Mum. There was a knock at the door; we all looked at each-other, then I shouted "It's not going to open it's self is it Mother?" Mum tutted as she went to the door, only for Leanne to be there.

"Gail... Is Nick there?" Leanne asked, from what he could here, hiding behind the front door. "Er. Yes, but he's... He's well, er, see for yourself". I opened the glass door; to see Leanne in the doorway. I pushed past Mum and tried to act calm, "Are you okay Lea?" Leanne nodded in response, then spoke; "I came to give you these". She placed the keys to the flat in my hands and continued; "I won't be needing these. Anyway, is Kylie ready?" Kylie rushed past me and put her jacket on. "See ya David" Kylie called. "Hey, you not got a kiss for me?" David called back, as Kylie sighed, then ran back to him. The pair kissed, as I shared an awkward silence with my ex. My ex-wife, my ex-girlfriend, the woman who'd carried a child of mine, twice. I heard Mum, David and Kylie talking; then they left, even Kylie, just so I could talk with Leanne.

I moved so Leanne could get into the main living area of No.8. "Can I get you a drink?" I asked her as she sat on the sofa. "No thanks". "Oh okay"I replied, then sat on the armchair in the living room.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you" I began, watching her head lift and her eyes lock with mine.

"Me too. I was only thinking about myself, you were grieving too, I was being really selfi..."

"No you weren't. I was the selfish one, you'd gone through all the pain, of losing the baby and I didn't give you a second thought. I didn't mean any of it, I was paranoid. There was nothing between you and Peter, was there?"

"No, there wasn't. I didn't love him when we were together, so I wouldn't want 'owt to do with him now. I haven't had any vibes from him either, and I was just being civil for Simon's sake. I actually feel sorry for him, Carla's not sniffing round him either; he's lonely. No-one cares about him, other than Simon and his Dad. He's hurting still I think"

"I understand now. Now that I've lost you. That I've lost everything we had, it's all gone and I wish all the fighting didn't happen. I still love you, and I want to try again Lea."

"I do too, because I am still madly in love with you. I feel the same, but the fighting did happen, and it's difficult to forget."

I shifted to the sofa, and sat next to her. I wasn't giving up on us. Never. I was going to fight for her, for us.

"Leanne, we can make this work. We can, please Leanne. Please. I love you."

She stared into my eyes as we drifted closer; my eyes stayed locked upon her's as we moved together in sync, I could practically feel her lips on mine. Until, David rushed back in. Leanne and I quickly separated, as David began to explain why he'd returned.

"I left me phone. Sorry, did I interrupt anythin'?"

I glanced at Leanne who wasn't making eye contact with me, or David. I knew she was still unsure, so I explained.

"Er, no. No"

Leanne then hurried off out the door, as I sank back down into the couch. David came and sat by me.

"Sorry mate, I didn't realise you were about to..."

"Don't worry David"

"You sure?"

"Yes David, I'm sure. It's just, we were getting so close, we apologised and we may have been getting back together."

"Sorry Nick. If I'd have known, I would have left it, I really had no idea"

"Don't stress honestly, I'll try talking to her at some point, but I've got to work Tonight and Tomorrow, so when I'll be able to speak to Leanne is a mystery."

"No it's not! Tomorrow, have Kylie's hen do in the Bistro, then you'll see Leanne! Talk to her, but make sure she doesn't get too drunk, and Kylie. I'd like my future wife to not have a hangover."

"Haha, I'll make sure. That's not a bad idea, Leanne will have to speak to me, won't she?"

"Yeah, she'll have nowhere to hide from the demon Tilsley monster!"

"Oi! Besides, you're hardly white as white are you?"

"What? Evil David's on the loose, is that what you mean?"

"Rise of the Devil! Oh come on, I'm only kidding! Kylie's lucky to have you, your both very well-suited"

"Like you and Leanne?"

"Yeah, like me and Leanne"

* * *

**That night, Leanne came into the Bistro.**

"Why is Kylie's hen do in ere?"

"Because David suggested it"

"Is he the maid-of-honour?"

"Well no"

"Exactly, that wasn't his decision to make, was it?"

"God Leanne, what difference does it make?"

"A lot actually"

"Because you what? Can't admit that we both made a mistake and forgive me? Can't let it go and we can pick up where we left off?"

"No, because, because I..."

"You can't find a good reason, can you? I'm different to Peter, and what happened was a one off, never to be repeated. I mean it Lea, I'm sorry, please"

"What time should Kylie be here by?"

"Leanne? You can't just ignore your feelings, please."

"What time?"

"Six onwards, I won't give up on you Leanne. It was always, and will always be you. I have never been more certain. Don't give up on us, please"

"Six it is, I'll make sure she's here"

Leanne sharply exited, before I had chance to stop her. It was so frustrating; she needed to stop, and talk to me. I knew I was responsible, but I loved her, and she loved me. I had to get back with her, I had too. It killed me, and I know it was killing her too...


	23. Chapter 23

**Never Let Kylie Order Drinks**

**7th April 2011**

Yesterday was so difficult. I tried to keep a lid on my emotions in the Bistro; but it was hard. Every time I saw him, my heart would skip a beat. I never wanted to kiss a man as much as I wanted to kiss Nick yesterday. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, lead him to the bedroom and well, you know the rest. I spent most of the day at No.8 with Kylie; testing hair and make-up. I couldn't care less but I put on a smile and was co-operative. Kylie eventually noticed that I wasn't paying attention.

"Earth to Leanne?"

"Hm?"

"You were daydreaming"  
"No I wasn't"

"Yeah you were"

"Okay, I was"  
"Were you thinking about...?"

"Nick?"

"Well...yeah"

"He does love you Leanne"

"I know, but I can't forget what happened"

"You aren't the only one grieving, Nick's lost you and the baby"

"I know that, but he thought I was cheating with Peter. You have any idea how that feels? I loved him so much, and he broke me"

"You loved him? How do you feel about him now?"

I looked down to my hands and twiddled my thumbs. I knew what the answer was, I was struggling to answer her. I looked back at Kylie, who had

raised eyebrows, clearly she was waiting for an answer.

"... I ... Still love him. We nearly kissed Yesterday. I've never wanted someone as badly as I want him now. What am I gonna do?"  
I felt tears run down my cheeks that Kylie had just put blusher on. I put my hands to my head and decided to give up.

"Oh Leanne... Why don't you talk to him Tonight? Or if you want to talk in private, do it Tomorrow at the wedding. I'm not going to let you two split up; you both love each-other, and want to get back together, give him a chance eh?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try talking to him"

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. "Who you gonna talk to?" They asked. I recognised her voice, it was Gail. My ex mother-in-law. Twice.

"She's gonna talk to Nick" Kylie spoke.

"Good grief. I hope you won't break his heart again. He doesn't deserve it. Between you and your ex, the damage you've done to my son."

"I love him Gail"

"Yeah well, that's summat you turn on and off like a cold tap. It's Peter one minute; Nick the next. Make your mind up you stupid girl!"

My blood was now boiling; Gail had totally over stepped the mark. My voice was getting more and more aggressive. I was getting louder too.

"At least I've not buried three of my ex's. Martin got a lucky escape! I love Nick with all my heart, but I've realised that people like you just want us to split up! Well no Gail, we love each-other and are not willing to give up."

"Have it your way, but you break my boy's heart, I'll be after you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Gail departed quickly, leaving me and Kylie to get ready. Once we were dressed, we saw the time, it was half six. We were running late but it didn't bother me. Less time with Nick that was awkward. Although, I wanted to sort things out, I didn't want all this angst still.  
We had one last glance in the mirror; then headed out the front door.

We got to the door of the Bistro, Kylie opening it for me. She grabbed me by the arm and said, "You can do it, just talk to him". We entered the Bar, and were greeted by neighbours and friends. I looked over to Nick, who couldn't stop staring at me. I didn't know why, I looked rough. Kylie ushered me over to the bar, and ordered shots. "Ta Nick!" Kylie shouted over the music. "Drink that!" I looked in the shot glass and saw the contents. It looked disgusting, so I drank it. "Another?" Nick asked Kylie, I could tell he was avoiding me. "Yeah, I'm buying. Same again please" I exclaimed, stunning Nick by my sudden thirst for booze.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Evening! Hope you are all well! Thank you for those who have been reviewing, it's really encouraging! I thought I'd show my appreciation by uploading two chapters tonight! These are set on the same day, so you may as well read them consecutively, it just makes sense! David and Kylie's wedding will appear Tomorrow, or whenever I next update, depends on reviews. No, Stella wont' be appearing for a short while, but keep waiting, because when she does it will be great! Anyway, hope you enjoy this!xxx:D**_

* * *

**Drowning Her Sorrows**

**7th April 2011**

I couldn't help myself. Leanne looked so sexy in that dress. It must have been Kylie's suggestion as I'd never seen it before. Either way, she looked irresistible. I wanted her so much. I spent the evening watching her, watching every move she made wearing the slinky red dress. She was already drunk, and when I tried to talk to her, she told me where to go. In her defence, Kylie had been getting alcohol for the pair to drink, and I had treated her badly. Although I know how Leanne is after heavy drinking; she has a horrific hangover.

I looked at my phone whilst all the women were dancing. The time was 11:52, surely they'd be leaving soon, so I could corner Leanne. Kylie came over whilst I was on my phone and turned up the music. She rushed over to Leanne, and the pair continued to dance. I saw Kylie gesture to the bar; Leanne nodded and they came over to the bar. Kylie held Leanne's hand as Leanne climbed on top of the bar. "Er Leanne, can you get down?" I asked, remaining calm. "I've got two words" she replied. Kylie then clambered up, and the pair began dancing. I grabbed Kylie's arm and tried to pull her down. "Ger' off" she shouted. "Kylie, down now!" I shouted, getting frustrated. "Oh lighten up Nick!" Leanne exclaimed, then she crouched down to my eye level. "Party pooper!" She shouted, then slapped my cheek.

Eventually, Mum arrived, and tutted at Kylie. Kylie got down from the bar, whilst Leanne sat down on it. Mum and Kylie were having a heated conversation from what I could see. However my attention went back to Leanne; who had snuck onto the staff side of the bar, and was drinking vodka. Straight from the bottle.

"Oi, stop it!" I shouted, snatching the bottle from her mouth.

"Ey, give it back"

"No, I'm not going to let you waste yourself away"

"Instead you'll what?... Break my heart?...Lead me on?"

"We discussed this yesterday!" I shouted, my voice getting louder, people getting quieter.

"Oh yeah, you claim to still care about me, and our dead child"

"I do! I wish I didn't bloody well love you!" I screamed. Now, everyone was silent, looking at each-other with sadness.

Leanne put her face directly in mine, and gritted her teeth as she said; "You did. You did love me, and our baby."

She took the vodka back out of my hand as I stood motionless. It was only moments later that I realised that she'd taken it back from me.

One-by-one, everyone cleared off, even Kylie left, shortly after Mum came. I was left alone, or so I thought anyway. I began clearing up the empty glasses and drinks to find Leanne; sleeping on one of the sofas in a booth. I shook her but she didn't wake, she wasn't dead or anything; Leanne's deep sleeps really are deep. I left her to rest as I cleared up; then checked to see if she'd woken. Which she hadn't. I carefully lifted her and carried her to No.8. I knocked on the door with my foot. Mum came to the door with an angry look upon her face.

"What the...?"

"She passed out, can she sleep on the couch? She'll be with Kylie in the morning anyway"

"Fine. Nick?"

"What?"

"Are you still in love with her?"

"Can I bring her in first? Before we have the discussion that'll send me to sleep. She may look light but she's not!"

"Sure, I'll make you a brew"

I placed Leanne on the sofa, then wrapped the leopard print blanket over her. I sank down to the floor and stroked her hair; then I kissed her forehead lightly. God I miss her, **I thought**. I just couldn't help it. Even though she stank of alcohol; I wanted to kiss her, so, so bad. I couldn't though, we'd fought so much. I got up quickly and stroked her hair, then moved into the kitchen, and sat at the table. Mum gave me an apologetic smile, and handed me the mug of tea.

"Right Nick. I want some answers. Do you, do you still love her?"

I looked down, avoiding her gaze. She stroked my arm, so I looked up at her again. I was locked under my Mum's gaze, I was going to confess.

"Yeah. I wish that, as terrible as it sounds, she never fell pregnant. Then I wouldn't have lost her"

"I know love, but I found this in your room the other day." Mum pulled out the box with the engagement ring inside from her dressing gown pocket. "Were you planning to propose?"

"Yes. On the Bistro opening night, I thought it would be perfect, but... You know what happened"

"I do, and as much as I can't stand Leanne, I can see how cut up you both are. I'm going to regret this, but... Why not propose to her, if you'll think it will fix things."

"What's the point?"

"There's every point Nick; stop giving up on the things you love! Leanne still loves you, and you still love her. What's stopping you? It's a simple question that you need to ask her; and if she feels how she says she does, she'll say yes. What've you got to loose? If she says no, at least you'll be able to move on, but if she says yes; you'll have a life time of happiness. I can see what living without each-other has done to you both. Look at the state of her! She's passed out, on my sofa! Leanne bloody Battersby, on my sofa...!"

"...Passed out. I know, and I do love her, I do. I just don't know how she'll react; she looked furious Tonight when I took the Vodka off her. I see your point about not having much to loose; but it hurts."

"You've always got me, and your Gran. David cares too"

"I suppose. I just hope she doesn't fly off at me"

"Nick, if she loves you, she won't"

She won't. I hoped she'd have said yes, but first, David and Kylie needed to marry.


	25. Chapter 25: Say Yes, Say It All

**_Hi! Thanks for the reviews, here's the big one! Please, please review, and let me know how this chapter is! Thank you, enjoy! Update Tomorrow if I get five or more reviews? Deal? No? Please though, it's really encouraging! Does anyone want me to continue, or has this story gone on too long? Check out 'We Are Broken' too, thanks! xxxxxxxxxxx :D Don't forget to follow and favourite too, then I know who's interested! Thanks!_**

* * *

**Reunion**

**8th April 2011**

I opened my eyes to see a familiar room. I looked down, and saw I was under a chavvy leopard print blanket; clothed of course. I heard footsteps on the stairs; and turned to see Gail.

"What am I doing here?"

"Nick carried you here. You passed out in the Bistro"

"Oh right. Where's Kylie?"

"Don't know. She didn't come home last night. How are you feeling?"

"Rough. Seriously rough. Got any anadin?"

"Yes, I do, but I want to talk first. It's about you"

"Okay" I agreed. Gail moved to sit on the couch, she handed me a coffee and the anadin's I needed.

"Are you drinking, because you're struggling... Without Nick?"

I didn't know what to say. No-one had asked me that, or even thought about it. Gail obviously had, and for once, it was nice knowing she cared about me.

"...Yeah. Gail, I can't cope. I miss him, so much. It's like part of me is gone. Which, it has, the part of me I loved more than anything else. And now, I've lost him... Him forever."

I struggled towards the end to get my words out; Gail put one hand on my left shoulder, and the other on my right in support.

"He feels, exactly the same. He wants you back, he misses you, and what you had"

"I've made a huge mistake haven't I?

"I think so sweetheart, but listen; Nick wants to talk to you Today anyway, so you can sort things out then"

"Okay. I've struggled so much without him, Gail. I am struggling so, so much. I miss him." I started to cry, Gail's grip tighter on my arms.

"It's alright." She said, hugging me.

After I drank my coffee and took the anadin's, I got dressed in my outfit. I wore a red fitted dress, similar to what I wore Yesterday. Maria came and curled my hair; then I put my make-up on. Yet Kylie hadn't made an appearance, I was beginning to worry. I looked at my phone; it was 2 in the afternoon. Where the hell was Kylie? The wedding was at 3, now I was worried.

"Leanne, are you ready?" Gail shouted.

"What about Kylie?"

"I'm sure she'll make an appearance. We have to go now!"

Gail and I arrived at the registry office at 5 to 4. Still, no sign of the bride. Maybe she'd found some money and decided to buy the corset dress she'd seen. It costed a fortune, so she decided not to, but perhaps she had. Either way, I didn't know where she was. When we entered the main foyer; Nick was waiting, as we were together when the wedding plans had began, Kylie suggested Nick did the traditional thing and walk the maid-of-honour down the aisle. The plans hadn't changed; so I walked over to him and slotted my arm through his.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, looking shocked.

"We may not be speaking, but Today is David and Kylie's day. I'll make sure that it's their special day. If being civil is what we have to do, then I'll do it"

"That's very mature"

"Mature's me middle name"

"Haha! I thought it was Anika?"

"It's mature-Anika!"  
We were suddenly silent again, but I still had my arm slotted in his, and I could see he was smiling; then he spoke again.

"Can I just say... You look beautiful"

I wasn't looking at Nick when he said this, but I was touched by his words. I smiled at the ground, then gazed at him with a smile. He smiled back at me. As the doors opened for me and Nick to walk down, we began talking again.

"Thank you" I started.

"What for?"

"Last night. Bringing me back to your Mum's, anything could have happened and, I was a cow to you. I'm sorry"

"It's what anyone would have done. Hey, you were drunk, it doesn't matter anyway."

"No, it's what you did, no-one else tried to get me back to safety. It does matter."

Our conversation was cut off; we went off to our different sides, and waited for Kylie. Time was going by quickly; Xin and Graeme looked panicked too, if Kylie didn't hurry up, they couldn't marry. Finally, we heard Kylie's voice. She burst through the door, little Max's eyes lit up as he saw his Mum come down the aisle. Both weddings were a success. Kylie became Mrs Platt; Xin became Mrs- er, what's Graeme's name again? Not that it mattered to me anyway. As the guests headed for their cars to the reception in the Rovers; Nick pulled me to one side.

"Before we got interrupted, I was going to say, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said Yesterday, I'm glad I love you. I do love you and I..."  
"Nick!" Shouted Kylie, rushing over, "I'm your sister-in-law now!"  
"See you" I said, walking to a taxi and going back to the street.

In the Rovers; the music was so loud. I still felt rough, but I didn't want to ruin Kylie and David's day. I sat alone in a booth whilst everyone was dancing. Nick saw me, and made his way over.

"This seat taken?"

"No, I'm all alone."

"You're not now!"

"Ha! Yeah, I suppose so"

I looked over at everyone dancing. Nick must have seen me staring; as he stood up, walked over to me and held out his hand.

"I can't dance Nick"

"You don't need to, do you think I'm some kind of snake hips?"

"Well, no."

"Just follow my lead."

Nick held my hand in his, and placed his other in the curve of my back, sending shivers across my body. The song changed from "Love is the drug" to "When the going gets tough, the tough gets going". Which to be fair, was ironic, given the situation I was in with Nick. He put his mouth near my ear, and began to talk to me.

"Can we talk, outside?"

"Yeah, okay".

**In the back garden of the Rovers**, I took a seat, while Nick remained stood up.

"I made a huge mistake" Nick began.

"I know, I've made a massive mistake too"

"I want you back Leanne"

"I want you back too, I love you and I can't live without you."

"The biggest mistake I made Lea was letting you go. I love you Leanne."  
Nick moved towards me and held my hands. Instantly, I stood up and watched as his hands moved to my back. We leaned in to kiss each-other, and finally we were able to. It was a fiery and passionate kiss, but we couldn't stop it. Nick's hands moved up and down my back in circles, our tongues moving in sync. We were in heaven, until Steve came out into the back.

"Ooh, er sorry! Just came for a fag, didn't want to intrude on anything!"  
"Don't worry Steve" Nick said, as I composed myself.  
I started for the door back to the Pub, as I did so, Steve shouted; "Oh, David's waiting for Nick to make a speech". I got inside, Nick close behind me. Nick pulled me to one side and said;

"I'll make the speech, then we need to talk, okay?"

"Yes, of cour..." I began to speak, but I got cut off, everyone was looking at Nick, waiting for his speech.

Nick looked nervous; as he stepped away from me slightly, moving by the tables near the door. We were the only one's stood up, as everyone else had sat down and started to eat but he began his speech, despite his nerves.

"Hi, everyone! I bet you're surprised David's married, the trouble-maker before the golden one! I'm thrilled for you David, and Kylie. I know you'll be so happy together in the future. As much as Today is David and Kylie, and Xin and Graeme's special day; I need to sort things myself. I lost the most important person in my life last week; and I'm struggling, we both are. Now, I'm worried sick that I'm going to lose her forever. Leanne, nothing hurts more than having no you. However I'm sure you'll come to forgive me; as I have something to ask you.  
Leanne, will you marry me?"

Nick was now in front of me again; but on bended knee. I looked and saw everyone smiling, I didn't know what to say.

"What?" I asked, sounding stunned.

"Be my wife again. Be Mrs Tilsley."

**To Be Continued...**

_**Will she say yes? Find out soon...**_

_**Please review, follow and favourite! Thank you! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello again! I'm uploading two chapters tonight, so enjoy, but please, please review! I really struggle without your thoughts and suggestions! So, please keep reviewing those who are please, thank you! Please keep following, favouriting and reviewing! Thank you so much, and keep reading!xxxxxx:D**_

* * *

**I Can't Find A Reason Not To**

**8th April 2011**

"Oh Nick, yes!" Leanne squealed as I stood up, and placed the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. We stared into each-other's eyes. As we leaned closer together, David shouted "Kiss her already!" Leanne and I laughed, then we shared a kiss, which then turned into a hug. I held her tight to me, never letting her go. "I love you Nick" Leanne whispered. "I love you too, my Fiancée."

Soon, people were rushing over and congratulating us. All, accept Peter. He sat alone in the corner of the pub, with an angry look upon his face.

Kylie suddenly moved to where I had stood before and made a speech herself.

"As you know, Today's been an eventful day. For me and David, and Nick and Leanne. David, the best part is yet to come, we've been given a special gift from your Mum, £1000 for our honeymoon. How generous Gail! In fact, I'm so grateful, can I call you Mum?"

Mum's face fell to the floor, so did Gran's. Now I understood, Mum had given her the money to dump David. She wasn't going to succeed when I married Leanne. More champagne was brought out, as Kylie toasted to me and Leanne.

"Anyway, enough about me and David. To Nick and Leanne."

Everyone repeated Kylie's words.  
Raising their glasses in the air.

"To Nick and Leanne"

Smiles were upon everyone's faces, except Peter of course. After our engagement died down, I took Leanne to a booth and we sat and talked.

"Do you like the ring?"

"It's beautiful, I love it!"

"I'm glad, David said you would."

"David knew?"

"Mum knew, and Kylie knew. The only person that didn't know, was you!"

"I'm honoured! Does this mean I'm moving back to the flat again?"

"I'm afraid it does!"

Leanne leaned over the table and put her hand on my cheek, then slid I through my hair. She leaned closer towards me and kissed me. Once we reluctantly pulled away, I whispered; "Back to the flat, now!"

"What about David and Kylie?"

"What about them?"

"Nick!"

"I've missed you."

"Awh, how can I resist that. You begging me to get back into bed with you, how sweet."

"I'm sorry. Leanne, please come back to the flat, now please."

I congratulated David one final time, and Kylie. Leanne did the same, then she grabbed  
my hand and lead me out the pub.

"Ah look, the stars are out" Leanne whispered.

"I only see one star, you."

Leanne leaned closer to me and gave me a kiss. I wanted her now.

"Let's make a special wish!" Leanne said.

"What?"

"Me Dad always said that if you wish on the first star, it'll come true."

"Les? He said this?"

"Yes!"

"Was he stoned?"

"No!"

"Okay then! I wish that when me marry, we can settle and have children"

"Babies, already?"

"I did say once we're married!"

"Good! Because if I'm being Mrs Tilsley again, I need to be looking my best!"

"You always look your best!"

"God you really want to get back to the flat!"

"No! Well, yeah"

Leanne took my hand again and had me running from the door of the pub to the entrance of Victoria Court. We stopped by the door when it started to rain; Leanne and I were getting soaked, but we didn't care.

"Right. We're not married yet, but I think that it's only fair that I carry you in!"

"Nick, no, no don't pick me u... Aah!"

I swept Leanne off the ground and carried her into the building. "Nick! Put me down!" Leanne squealed. "Alright, alright!" I shouted, putting her down. "Sorry! It surprised me, that's all". "It's okay. When do you want to get your stuff back in the flat?" Leanne turned to me and said, "Does it matter?! Let's just each-other for now!" I threw my arms round her and pushed her against the door of our flat. I kissed her and held her tightly. I managed to open the flat door, and let us in. We were both still locked in our kiss as I guided us both in.

My life was perfect; I had Leanne back. I never lost her again either. Leanne was my Fiancée and everything was perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here's the second chapter, please review for me. Even anonymous readers, please help me out and review! I'm getting tired of writing and getting barely any reviews. Please, or I'll have to stop writing. Those who do review shouldn't miss out because people read and don't bother to review. Anyway, rant over, enjoy this chapter... xxxxxx:D **_

* * *

**Champagne Pain**

**9th April 2011**

I woke up and took a sip of the water by our bed. Wait. Our bed? I stopped and put the water down, my head was banging. I had a double hangover, and now I was in mine and Nick's bed. I rand my hands through my hair, then felt something graze my forehead. It was on my left ring finger. I instantly pulled my hand away from my head; and saw I was wearing a beautiful silver, square diamond engagement ring. Huh? Then it all came back to me. Last night, Nick. He proposed, we kissed, we danced, we slept together. Ah, it made sense now. I turned over to see my fiancé, he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, I knew though. When he wakes up, he'll feel equally as rough as I do.

I got out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my bare body. I then went into the kitchen. I flicked the kettle and made two coffee's. I crept back into the bedroom, Nick opened his eyes and looked surprised to see me.

"Morning. Why do I feel like I'm dying?"

"We did get drunk, very drunk Yesterday, and we got engaged!"

"I remember that, I just don't remember coming home!"

"I do! We left the pub, then I, er I don't know"

"So, when are we going to have an engagement party?"

"Ooh, I don't know! I haven't thought about that yet, David and Kylie are back in two weeks, so then."

"What?! Two weeks!"

"Yeah, fourteen days exactly."

"I know that. It's just, why do we have to wait so long?"

"Because I'd like Kylie to be there!"

"Can't we have two?"

"Nick!"

"Come back to bed"

Nick tried pulling me back into the bed by pulling on my dressing gown. "Come on, I don't bite!" I carried on moving away. "Stop it!" I laughed, "I want to work my first shift in the Bistro!" Nick pretended to be offended. "Later" Nick grumbled. "No! Oh, shall we save a date, or shall we wait?"

"Why don't we just enjoy being engaged first, then see when we want to get married?"

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"When would you like to get married Lea?"

"Anytime, I don't care, as long as we're together"

"Really? Would you like a Winter or Summer wedding? Autumn or Spring?"

"Stop naming seasons! I'm not sure to be honest. Winter would be nice, we could get married before christmas..."

"...Or on Christmas Day"

"Ooh, imagine how romantic it would be"

"Yes, but what if we had a Summer wedding?"

"I'd be sweating like mad Nick!"

"Okay. No Summer wedding. Spring?"

Nick and I both looked at each-other in uncertainty, then at the same time, we both said; "No".

"So, that leaves Winter, and Autumn. Which do you prefer Lea?"

"I honestly don't mind! As long as we're happy and together, I don't mind."

"Me too, I love you Leanne Battersby."

"I love you too Nick Tilsley."

I leaned closer to Nick and planted a kiss on his lips, he rested his hands on my back and began kissing my neck. I could feel my body going numb underneath his, but I didn't care, I was in love and had everything I could have ever wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hiya! Not updated for a few days, so I thought I'd do two or three chapters Tonight, seeing as theirs no Corrie. Anyway, after this chapter, it skips to June. And yes, that will be when 'Stella' will arrive! Get ready for big drama! Will Leanne discover who Stella is, and will she accept her? Thanks for the reviews! Please do keep reviewing, I really appreciate it! Love some more followers and people favouriting this fic too! Enjoy reading!xxxx:D Please check out 'Love, Lies and secrets' and 'We Are Broken' both are amazing, and so are the writers!xxxxxx**_

* * *

**Set A Date**

**22nd April 2011**

"Hurry up Nick!" Leanne shouted, as she stood with her hand on her hip in the doorway of our cosy flat. It was the hand with her engagement ring on, which even two weeks later, glistened in the light. "Your so bossy!" I shouted back.

"Thank you, hurry up. We're gonna be late!"

"What's the rush?!"

"I'd like to see Kylie, and David!"

"They're hardly royal are they?"

"Oh, you think I didn't know that?"

"Sorry. I'm just stressed that's all"

"Oh babe, I'm sorry. What can I do?" I asked, massaging his shoulders as we walked down the street.

"Babe? Like the pig?"

"No. Although you are greedy!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are! You hogged the duvet all last night!"

"I was cold"

"Nick! It's late April!"

"And still it's cold! Oh look, there's David and Kylie."

I watched Leanne rush over to Kylie and give her a hug. The pair then stood talking about mine and Leanne's wedding plans. We'd struggled to pick a date, but Autumn/Winter seemed to be when we'd have it. Leanne was upset too, not long after her miscarriage, Janice left. Went travelling with Trevor apparently. Still, she seemed happy when we got engaged. Janice still had an invitation to the wedding, Leanne mentioned her real Mum and how she never wants to see her. Which I do understand, but I know I couldn't live without my Mum, even if she was a nuisance.

David rolled his eyes as Leanne and Kylie began walking away to No.8.

"Leanne?" I called as she walked with Kylie.

Leanne turned around, then realised she'd forgotten about her shift in the Bistro. "Sorry. Can I just go with Kylie and..." I smiled at her, then wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. I didn't care who looked because I had Leanne in my arms, the one. The one I loved, and do still love. "Don't worry, I can manage. Tell Kylie about the engagement party, Tonight yeah?"

Leanne nodded, and leaned closer to my lips. We shared a brief kiss, then I let her go.

I continued to work in the Bistro without Leanne's assistance. Then finally, she came through the door. "Five 'o' clock Tonight! In here?" Leanne asked, as she came behind the bar. "Yeah, okay. What are you wearing?" Leanne looked shocked by my question. "Well, Gok, I'll be wearing something blue." I laughed.

"So I need to wear something blue too?"

"Yeah! I beat you to it, I nipped into the city centre and bought you a new suit"

"Can I see it?"

"Why? Do you think I've bought it with rhinestones on or summat?"

"No, I just want to see if it's my size and stuff"

"Ugh, here" she sighed, then handed me the 'Selfridges&Co' bag.

"You didn't have to, it's lovely. Thank you"  
I gave her a kiss, then put the suit away for later. At three, we closed the Bistro and headed back to the flat to get ready. I took Leanne's hand in mine as we walked down the Street together.

I heard the shower running in the bathroom, and thought I'd get some food. I opened the fridge and found some cheese, I was starving and hadn't eaten all day. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

"What? Who is it?" I shouted.

I opened the door, and saw David.

"Hiya, Nick"

"Er, hello. What's up?"

"Nothin, just thought I'd come and see you"

"David? You haven't come and seen me once"

"Okay. I haven't, but I'm here now. Look I'm starving, got anything to eat?"

"Yeah, is a cheese sandwich okay Mr Ramsey?"

"Er yeah ta"

I rustled up David a sandwich, and one for myself. We both sat in silence and ate the cheesy sandwiches we both wanted so badly. "This is good mate" David said, with a mouth full of sandwich. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and Leanne came out. David and I turned at the same time, and saw Leanne. She looked stunning, we both dropped our sandwiches immediately. She was wearing a low cut blue dress, with matching heels. Her hair was curled and pinned back excentuating her face. She looked incredible. That beautiful, stunning woman was mine. Mine for the rest of my life. I couldn't wait to show her off to the world. Leanne was gorgeous, and ought to know.

"David?" Leanne asked.

"Wha- yeah, I was going"

"Oh okay, bye!"

"Nick? You look a bit stunned!"

"I am, you look bloody gorgeous!"

"No! You look demented!"

"You do, and on that note, I'll get dressed!"

Once I was dressed, I took Leanne's hand in mine and we walked to the Bistro together. It was empty of course, so we set the table up together. I began putting industrial amounts of petals on the table.

"Nick, easy on the petals!"

"Sorry!"

"Watch the candles!" She squealed, hiding behind my arm.

Rita, Roy and Hayley all came through the door, and were grinning.

"Hiya!" Leanne said, smiling just as much as me.

"Congratulations!" Rita cheerfully responded.

"Yeah, congratulations on your engagement!" Roy said, then Hayley started too, "Ooh it's exciting!"

"Aw thanks" Leanne smiled, just as Mum and the others arrived.

Rita then started talking to Roy and Hayley as Leanne and I welcomed other guests.

"Well. This is nice" Mum lied.

"Yeah, it is" Gran said, with a little more amount of meaning than Mum.

"You look nice Leanne! Is that really you?". Kylie exclaimed.

"Ha! Thanks, I look forward to when we go wedding dress shopping if you're like this!"

"Me too, Gail will be in heaven"

"More like purgatory."

Everyone enjoyed glasses of champagne as Leanne and I went round talking to everyone, I kept my arm wrapped around her waist. I was so pleased to show her off. When dinner was ready, we all took our seats at the table. Leanne was sat at one end of the table, whilst I was at the other. Before everyone tucked into their dinner; I had a few words to say.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Okay, thanks. Well, I know it's not customary for me to make a speech but since when has this been a conventional relationship? Anyway, I'd just like to thank you all for being here on our special night, and for supporting us through it all. I'd also like to say, Leanne, I promise I will never let you down ever again and I promise to make you the happiest woman alive. I love you, and I know we're going to be happy for the rest of our lives."

Leanne gave me her signature smile, and was encouraged by the others to make a speech herself.

"Okay. I'm rubbish at doing these, so I'll just make it quick. I've made some serious mistakes in my life, and I have never been happier now than any other time in my life. I can't wait to be your wife Nick, and I won't ever disappoint you, or let you down. I love you, and promise to make you happy, no matter what. Anyway, tuck into your dinner, you don't want it to get cold!"

Everyone turned to each-other and smiled, and began eating their dinner. I looked at my Fiancée and smiled, I mouthed to her asking if she was okay. She smiled too, and winked. I couldn't wait to make her my wife, have children with her, spend the rest of our lives together. Everything was starting to fall into place.


	29. Chapter 29

**New Girl**

**16th June 2011**

I looked over at Nick, who was dribbling on his pillow. As much as I loved him, and my heart skipped a beat every time he was near, his sleeping was questionable. He looked like a dog, dribbling and snoring away. You see, no-one knows that he does that, other than me. Bet Gail doesn't know Nick dribbles so much I could serve people that instead of tap water. Besides the point, everyone has their flaws, including me. Mine was that I'm known to break a few hearts; Peter included.

An hour had gone by, and still, Nick hadn't woken up. It was getting annoying now, so I went over to the window and flung the curtains back. The summer sunlight seeping through the window, illuminating the room. Nick began squinting, then shouted, "What the hell was that for?"

"We've got work to do."

"When are we going to set a date Leanne?"

"I don't know! I'm going to work, see you later." I shouted.

"Urgh, bye then."

As I left the flat; I went past the Bookies, Simon was walking to school with Peter. Simon rushed over and flung his arms around my waist.

"Mum!"

"Hiya Si, how are you sweetheart?"

"Okay, thank you. Why can't I see you anymore?"

"Look Si, it's complicated I'm with..."

"She's with someone else, she abandoned us. Come on Si, let's leave Leanne to it."

"No, I wanna stay with Mum"

"You can't Si, School now!" Peter aggressively yelled.

"He can say hi to me Peter, it's not a crime!"

"Yeah it is! You cheated on me with Nick, and you've chosen to be with him over me. So you live that life. Come on Si, Leanne's got to go to work."

Simon gave me one quick hug, then went off with Peter. After the argument, I realised something. I miss little Simon, I still see him as my son. I wanted to spend time with him and be able to take him to the park. I missed him so badly. If I started a custody battle, or even asked to see him on a regular basis. I could just see Peter's reaction now. He'd of told me to go away, back to Nick. I just couldn't move on, I loved little Simon. I wanted to be the Mum he didn't have. I was a mother without a child, perhaps losing mine and Nick's baby put everything into perspective but I wished that I could once again be in Simon's life.

As I sat in the Bistro and counted the money, a middle-aged blonde haired woman came in.

"Sorry, we're not open" I said.

"Oh right. I'm looking for Steve Mcdonald, d'ya know him?"

"Steve? Yeah, course I do. He lives in't Rovers, or try Streetcars on Victoria Street."

"Oh thanks! I'm Stella Price, I'm buying the Rovers."

"Hi Stella, I'm Leanne Battersby. My fiancé Nick owns this place."

"Leanne, lovely to meet you. Which Nick is that?"

"Tilsley."

"Oh, thought I'd heard of him, turns out I've not! Anyways, thanks for the info on Steve. Bye Leanne!"

That was bizzare. Who in god's name had I just spoken too. She was new to the street, and was buying the pub, other than that. My thoughts were interrupted as Nick came in.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, looking fearful as to my response.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry, Lea. I love you regardless of your mood swings! Who was that then? She looked like your twin!"

"Ha! Funny, not. That's Stella, she's buying the pub."

"That's quite funny isn't it?"

"Nick? How is that funny?"

"Stella, works in a pub. Stella Artois, the beer? Get it?!"

"God, we've not even got a kid and your telling terrible dad jokes"

"Yet. Not got kids yet."

"Nick, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant? Lea, I'm so happy!"

"What? No! It's about Simon. I want to spend some time with him, I miss him. I saw him this morning, and he through his arms around me. I just, just want to spend some time with Si, even if it's just the Red Rec. Anything will do, I'd just like to be more of a Mum to him than I am currently."

"Uh. Does that mean, you and Peter together with Simon?"

"What?! No! Me, you and Simon!"

"Okay then. Will he like me though?"

"Don't be daft, course he will."

"I'm going to hold you responsible if he doesn't!"

"Can hold me down anytime!" I grinned cheekily, then winked at him seductively as I went behind the bar. Having Simon back would have been great, only, Peter was his Dad. Peter's my ex, it just seemed impossible. I really loved Nick, I did. However I loved Simon, like a child of my own. If the only way I could see Simon is to re-unite with Peter then he could get stuffed. I loved Nick, and still do. Peter was not going to find away to wreck it.

* * *

_**So! Does anyone know what may happen next? Will Nick and Leanne's wedding go ahead? Or will Stella and Peter cause problems for them? Yes there is going to be huge drama ahead, but happy times too! This fic is definitely getting more dramatic, so do look out for changes. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but they'll be a lot. If you want some little spoilers as to what will be coming up in the next 10 chapters, scroll down. If not, just click review please! :Dxxxxx**_

* * *

_**Spoilers! SCROLL DOWN TO AVOID IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW!**_

**Stella saves Leanne from masked robbers in the Bistro. **

**Nick realises who Stella is.**

**Leanne celebrates her 30th Birthday**

**Will Nick and Leanne set a date for their wedding?**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hi again! Big chapter coming very soon! Anyway, here's one chapter. If I get let's say five reviews, I'll put the next one up. If not, you'll have to wait until Tuesday for me to update! Please review, I really do appreciate it, and thanks to those that do!xxxx:D**_

* * *

**Give Us A Chance**

**24th June 2011**

"I'm going to speak to Peter Today." Leanne said, as she sat at the kitchen table, sipping her milky coffee. "About us spending time with Simon?" Leanne nodded, then reached across the table and placed her hand on top of mine. "If you don't want to, I understand. I can always look after him mysel..." I put my other hand on top of Leanne's, showing my support. "I really do want to be in Simon's life, even if Peter won't let me, it's worth a shot. Do you want me to come with you?" Leanne smiled at our interlocked hands, then continued, "Would you? I'm nervous about his reaction, that's all. Having you there would mean the world." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, I reluctantly pulled away, but stayed close to her. "Of course I will Lea."

Leanne got herself dressed, as did I. We walked out of the flat together, with her arm linked to mine. We came to the flat where Leanne lived previously, and rang the buzzer. "Who is it?" Peter barked, his voice fuzzy on the intercom. "Santa and his christmas elves" I said sarcastically. "It's you two, what do you want?" I chipped in again, trying to cheer Lea up. "Like I said, delivering christmas gifts, slightly earlier than normal". "Come in then." We walked up the stairs to Peter's grotty flat. "What do you two want then?" Peter asked, as he sat at the kitchen table. "It's about Simon" Leanne started, grabbing a chair for herself and sitting at the table too. I collected a chair and sat next to Leanne, and prepared myself for Peter's yelling.

"Look, I'd... We'd like to spend some time with Simon. Even if we're just looking after him briefly while you work or nip out or whatever. I don't mind how, I'd just like to be a Mum to him again, you saw how he reacted when we bumped into each-other in the street last week. I miss him Peter, and I want to be in his life again."

"Funny. Because if you two hadn't of had an affair and shacked up together, I would have let you see him..."

"In Lea's defence Peter, if she hadn't of been with me, A, she would have been miserable and B- she'd still be with you, so seeing Simon would be as easy as 1,2,3."

"Well at least you both understood that. I don't want you in his life, and I will never leave you in his care. Really Nick? Do you think I'd have you breathing the same air as my son?"

"Look, Peter, I really am sorry about what happened, but we will look after him really well if you let us see him. And besides, I only meant for a day out, or afternoon, not forever!"

"Leanne, I do not want you two looking after my so..." Peter was interrupted, as his phone began ringing. He jumped up quickly and answered it. "Hello? What...now? I have to pick Si up from School though!" Leanne nudged me, I was thinking exactly the same thing she was. Peter put down his phone, and turned to us. "Alright fine. Bring him home as soon as I'm ready. No later." Leanne smiled happily, then got up with me and headed for the door.

We sat at a booth in the Bistro with Simon. He spooned massive mouthfuls of Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry ice cream. The little lad looked so happy, with just the simplest of things. Simon stopped scoffing ice cream, and turned to me and Leanne.

"So, when you get married, can I come?"

"Yeah! Course!" Leanne reassured him, then stroked his cheek.

"Can I stay with you sometime Uncle Nick?"

"Yes, of course, we'd love to have you to stay! In fact, maybe you could help us organise the wedding? Does cake-testing sound like your kinda job?"

"Yeah!" Simon squealed with excitement. "Can we go now?" He asked, as he pushed his empty bowl of ice cream towards us.

"No silly! Nick and I haven't even set a date yet!"

"Oh. When you do, tell me first yeah?"

"Course we will little man." I said, picking Simon up and hugging him.

"Thanks Dad- I mean Nick. " Simon whispered, but Leanne still heard.

Peter rang Leanne, it was time for Simon to go. "I'll take him." I said to Lea, as she put Simon's coat on him. "You sure?" "Yeah, don't worry about it, be back in a bit, love you." "Love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi****_ readers! Thank you to those that have reviewed, and those that nows your chance! Enjoy this chapter, I'll update Soon...xxxxxxx:D_**

**Never Let Me Go **

**24th June 2011**

**I waved Simon and Nick off at the door of the Bistro. It was about four, and completely empty. Suddenly, Stella came over. "Hiya Leanne! Can I have a coffee please?" I took her into the empty bar and gestured to one of the bar stools. I made Stella her coffee, and passed it to her. **

**"Thanks. So, how are you?" She asked. **

**"Fine thank you, how about you? The Rovers everything you hoped it would be?"**

**"Yeah. You met Eva?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Eva's my daughter. She's probably close in age to you. I'm sure you'll bump into each-other at some point."**

**A masked man entered the bar, he held a baseball bat tight in his large hands, and shouted at me, as I was still behind the counter.**

**"I want all the money now!"**

**"No!" I yelled, trying not to sound scared, even though I was petrified.**

**"Leanne, give him the money!"**

**"No! Get out, now!"**

**"Listen to you're friend. Give me the money, or you'll regret it!"**

**"No!" I shouted, as he swung the bat in the air, and smashed some bowls and glasses.**

**"Ahhh!" I screamed, as I started to cry.**

**"Right you." Stella began. She then pulled the robbers arms behind his back and held him close whilst holding him in a head lock. She whispered aggressively in his ear, "If I see you in here again, I'll make it my personal duty to kill you." Stella then grabbed his bat as she let go of him and whacked him round the ankles. The weak and shocked robber quickly legged it out the door, as I slumped down on the floor behind the bar. Stella came over with a concerned look on her face. **

**"Leanne, are you alright? Oh god, you're bleeding!" I looked down at my arm and saw that he'd caused it to bleed when he smashed the plates and glasses.**

**"I'm okay." I lied. It was obvious I was lying, even to this stranger, as my voice wavered slightly.**

**Nick came through the Bistro door as I began crying hysterically. "Leanne?" He called, sounding worried. "She's here Nick." Stella shouted back, then she stood up, showing him where I was. He ran round the counter, and saw my distress. Pushing past Stella, he put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me close into his chest. **

**"What happened Lea?"**

**"It, it was a robber. He said he was going to kill us if I didn't give him the money in't till."**

**"Oh Lea, I'm so sorry. I'm never leaving you alone ever again. I'm sorry, I'm here now. It's okay." He whispered softly, stroking my head. Stella began bandaging up my arm. **

**Nick then crouched down slightly, his arm still tight around me. He looked up at Stella and smiled at her. **

**"Thank you for saving her, are you alright?" **

**"Me? Yeah, course. Look I have to go, but I hope you'll be okay Leanne. See you around."**

**"Oh. Bye." Nick said, then he sat down next to me, he still had his arms tight around me. "Leanne?" He asked, a worried look upon his gorgeous face. I felt my eyes water as I looked up at him. **

**"He could have kil-..." I blubbed. **

**"He could have killed me." I cried in his arms. **

**"Ssh Lea, don't worry, I'm here now. I'm here." **

**"Nick, never leave me. Never let me go."**

**"I'm not going anywhere Lea, I'm here, I love you and I'd never let anything happen to you. It's all alright, you poor thing."**

**I continued crying in my Husband-to-be's arms. God I loved him. I knew now, I felt it. I wanted Simon in my life definitely. Now though, what I desired was different. I had a feeling inside, I longed for the day I'd take the test that said I was carrying Nick's baby. We'd sit in the hospital as we waited for the midwife to call "Leanne Tilsley". I'd see whether I was having Nick's son, or daughter. We'd buy the furniture together, buy the tiny clothes. I knew for certain that when the time came for the baby to be born; Nick wouldn't leave my side, despite my shouting and screaming. Then, we would take our baby home, and love him or her like nothing else. I wanted his baby. I wanted to set a date for the wedding. I had to become Mrs Tilsley by the end of the year. I had too.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hiya, update for you all. Thanks for the reviews, please do keep reviewing. Enjoy, write some more soon...xxxxxxx:D**

**Repaying The Favour**

**27th June 2011**

**"Shall we see if Stella and Karl would like to come here for dinner Tonight?" Lea asked as we sat in bed with a coffee each. "Yeah sure, she did save you from that thug." Leanne turned and gave me the raised eyebrow face. She always managed to scare me when she did that, but I still loved her regardless. My Fiancée gave me a light slap on the shoulder. It didn't hurt though, she's beautiful but weak when it comes too packing a punch. Not that it's a bad thing. "We'll ask later, on the way to work." Leanne nodded, then sipped her coffee. "Lea?" Leanne turned around after she placed her coffee on the bedside table. **

**"Do you fancy staying here today?" I asked. **

**"No! We're working!" **

**"We don't have to." I said, then I wrapped my arms around her. **

**"Yes we do! Besides, I need to thank Stella, and invite her and Karl."**

**"Do it later, we've got all day to do that!"**

**"No Nick!"**

**I wrapped my arms tighter around her, and pulled her into my chest. She looked up at me, our foreheads resting together. I leaned in and kissed her, as she kissed me. I moved on top of her as we continued to kiss. **

**"Stop." She whispered, sounding breathless. **

**"Why?" I asked, in a pant. **

**"I wanted to talk to you."**

**"Okay. Is everything alright?" I asked, as I moved off her, and sat next to her.**

**"Yeah, look. I don't know if it's because we've spent time with Simon or what, but I, I want us to have a baby." **

**"Really? What's brought that on?"**

**"I don't know, but I really want us to have a baby together."**

**"So do I, but don't you think we should get the wedding out of the way, then have a baby?"**

**"Yeah, okay, you're right. Can we set a date for the wedding now then?"**

**"Oh okay! When then?"**

**"We could have September, October, November or December."**

**"What about September?"**

**"Yeah, okay! We can't have a month though, and no date, come on Nick!"**

**"Well, September the 4th is the first Sunday in the month, and we did say we wanted a Sunday wedding, so let's do it then, yeah?"**

**"Yeah! Let's look at some venues then!"**

**Leanne quickly darted out of the room and returned with a handful of books on certain venues we liked. She handed me one that read 'Dalebrook Hall'. I liked the look of it. With it's beautiful appearance and gardens, I could imagine the wedding taking place there. It was stunning, just like the bride. I patted Leanne's arm, and showed her the book about Dalebrook Hall. "Wow!" She squealed, and dropped the other books. "How much is it?" Lea asked. I opened the book and saw the price for a Sunday in September, it was expensive but I was only going to marry Leanne once, although altogether we've been married twice. **

**"Shall we go have a look?" **

**"Yeah! We could go on Saturday next week, they're giving a tour then, so let's do it!"**

**"Okay! The fourth of September it is!"**

**"Okay." She said, as we then shared a kiss.**

**Out on the Street, we past David and Kylie, who we're taking Max to the park. I saw Peter, glaring at us from his flat window. Leanne waved at Maria, then finally, we entered the pub. Leanne and I stood at the bar and waited for Stella to serve us. Instead, we watched as Tina informed a young blond about Leanne and my love-life. **

**"No, no no. Leanne had an affair with Nick, but she were with Peter, then they got together. Leanne then got pregnant..."**

**"With her ex's baby, or?"**

**"It were Nick's baby."**

**"Or so she says."**

**"Oi!" Leanne shouted, bearing her teeth at the blond behind the bar. **

**"What? Who the hell are you?"**

**"The woman you've been bitching about."**

**"You're that Leanne?"**

**"Yes, problem with that?"**

**"No, no. What happened t'ya baby?"**

**I watched Leanne's eyes water as the blond woman stood with her arms folded, awaiting an answer. Tina tapped the girl's shoulder, and whispered, "Right Eva, leave it now." 'Eva' didn't though, she continued making digs about me and Leanne. "Come on then, tell us what happened, I'm dyin to know!" Leanne didn't speak, nor move. She stood, staring at the ground in silence. I looked down at her and saw tears fall down her face. I wrapped my arm around her in support, then spoke to the blond bitch that had just insulted me, and my fiancée. Now it was personal.**

**"Lea had a miscarriage. If you must know."**

**I angrily yelled across the bar.**

**"I would say I feel sorry for you, but I have to say, that the baby got a lucky escape. Slag like her, be like Jeremy Kyle, Weatherfield style."**

**"And you are?"**

**"Eva Price. Stella's daughter. Who the hell are you?"**

**"Nick Tilsley. Fiancé of Leanne, and I don't like the way you're talking to he..."**

**"Nick leave it, I can deal with this cow." Leanne started, her voice slowly rising.**

**"Cow? You calling me a cow?"**

**"Yep. Call it how I see it."**

**"Well if we're working like that, you're a two bit brass and a bed hopper. I'd check on her if she's your fiancée, mekin' sure she's not havin' it off with another bloke behind ya back!"**

**"You've been ere all of five minutes and caused trouble."**

**"It just comes naturally to me."**

**"At least somethin' does. Your knockers are as fake as your hair. It's like havin' Weatherfield's own Jordan!" Shouted Leanne. **

**"I'd rather be like I am, then like you. Whereas you, well, there are women that I've seen that can keep their knickers up longer than you can."**

**"That's it! I'm gonna rip you're tatty extensions out!" Roared Leanne as she threw herself at Eva. I tried to pull her off, but she wouldn't stop. Until Stella came out, and yelled, "What the hell is going on?!" Leanne and Eva looked at Stella in embarrassment. Eva deserved as many punches as Leanne could throw. After what she said, I wouldn't have been surprised if Lea never spoke to that family ever again... **


	33. Chapter 33: Nick's Discovery

Hello readers! Sorry for not updating in a while, anyway, here's a nice long chapter for you to enjoy! I know that a lot of people are reading this story, and I'm getting barely any reviews. Please can I get some more? I'll update much more often if I do! I'm sorry for not updating since last week. Many apologies, so please review! Thank you for those that have been, update soon! Let me know what you think, as you can all probably gather what's going to happen next...

Mrs Tilsley-to-be's Secrets'

29th June 2011

I wrapped my arms tight around Leanne's waist as we sat on the sofa in the living room together. God I loved her, like no-one else, even our children. I smiled down at the beauty in my arms. "I have to nip out later." Lea said, turning round and sitting in my lap. "Ooh. What for?" Leanne gave a devilish smile, then laughed, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I purposely showed mock fear. Leanne then grabbed a pillow, and hit me hard in the face. As she tried to escape, off the couch and into our room, I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. We stared directly into each-other's eyes, then we were drawn to the other's lips, and back again. I leaned in closer towards her, and kissed her. Her hands travelled from the bottom of my back, to my hair, I could feel shivers down my spine. Her other hand was tightly locked around the back of my neck. Each kiss I could feel more heat, more fire, more Leanne. We stayed interlocked, as I was led into the bedroom.

I turned to Leanne, who was bare under the bed sheets. She gazed at me and smiled. "Aah. I could stay here forever. Being here with you Lea, is the only place I want to be." Leanne grinned, then cupped my face in her hands. "Me too. Be even better once we're married, then we can plan a baby. Can't we?"

I took Leanne's hands in mine, and pulled her closer. "We can. We'll have a mini-me! Hopefully she will have your looks!" Leanne giggled slightly, then squealed, "And what if it's a boy? I'm not even pregnant and we're arguing over this!"

At three, Leanne left the flat, leaving me all alone. I managed to find out where she was going, wedding dress shopping with Kylie, and Cheryl. I think Becky was going too, Leanne had always got on well with her. Especially as they both shared such a good friendship with Claire, despite her running off to France with Freddie and Joshua. Still, if I had the chance, I'd have staved Tracy bloody Barlow's head in too. After all the terrible things she'd said to Claire about Ashley, I'm surprised Lea didn't try knocking her out. Speaking of which, following her fight with so called "Eva-the-diva", Stella did come with Karl for dinner. Despite the fight, Leanne was civil with Stella, as was I. Taking her word into account about Eva having a mind of her own and being able to say what she wants. Stella seemed embarrassed but whether or not it was intentional what Eva said wasn't clear to me at the time.

As I cleaned up in the flat, the buzzer began ringing. I rushed to answer it, thinking it was Leanne, returning from going shopping with Kylie and the others. Instead, it was Stella.

"Hiya, is Leanne in?"

"Er, no. She's gone wedding dress shopping with the girls. Why?"

"I brought her some flowers. Ya'know thank you for dinner. Could I please bring 'em up?"

"Sure. Bring them up."

Stella came up and handed me the lilies. She placed them down on the breakfast bar, along with her purse.

"Well. I'm goin' now, bye."

"Bye Stella."

I guided her out the front door and came back into the flat. I made myself a drink, then saw it. A purse, a ladies purse on the side. I opened it, to check if it were Lea's. I didn't, in the inside was a picture of my wife-to-be. How had she got that? There were many pictures of Lea, and I round the flat, could she have stolen one when we weren't looking? This was getting weird. I quickly grabbed my keys and my phone, then legged it out of the flat; towards the Rovers. Stella looked surprised as I entered the pub.

"Hiya Nick, what can I get ya?"

"You left your purse in the flat. I know it's yours too."

"Oh. Urm, come through't back room."

"Yeah. I think I should."

Stella closed the door to the living room behind me.

"I'd like an explanation Stella. Why have you got a picture of Leanne, in your purse?!"

"Urm. Look, sit down."

"No. Just tell me what's going on!"

"I thought I could go on. I thought I could keep it a secret. I thought I would be able to keep it qui..."

"Eh? Keep what quiet? Stella? Tell me what the hell's going on."

"I'm... I'm..."

"Bloody hell Stella, spit it out!"

"I'm Leanne's Mum!" She screamed, as I watched her hold her hand to her mouth and begin to cry.

"I'm her Mum." She repeated, her voice wavering.

To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 34

Hiya! Thanks for those reviews! I found them all lovely to read, so please do keep them up! Here's the start of the Stella being Leanne's Mum! Enjoy, I hope you like it! Please let me know though, I don't know if you like it or not if you don't!xxxxxxxxxx:D

Go On Stell, Tell

2nd July 2011

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" Nick sang as he came into the living room, kissing me on the cheek. "Ah thanks. 30, I feel so old." Nick looked offended, but in a jokey way.

"I'm 30! It's not that bad!"

"I beg to differ Tilsley!"

"You'll be Tilsley in two months!"

"Oh, god yeah. What was up with you the other day?"

"Oh, erm. It was nothing honestly. Nothing to worry about!"

"Okay, as long as it's nothing bad!"

"It's not Lea, honest." He said, reaching across the table to hold my hand in his.

"D'you want a brew?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah, or, we could go back to bed?"

"Nick, no! You want a brew, and brew is what you'll get!"

"I don't want a brew, I want you." He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping me from making a drink.

"Is that all I'm here for? To sleep with you?" I joked, as his hands got tighter around me.

"No, of course not! If you don't want to." He said, letting go of me and walking off.

"Oh for goodness sake! You! Honest to God! I'm going to get dressed." I spoke, walking into the bedroom. Suddenly, I felt Nick tackle me, and pin me down on the bed. Placing kisses all over me. "I love you." He whispered into my ear.

As we sat next to each-other in the bed, Nick started talking.

"As it's your birthday, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, god. What, what is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!"

"Nick! Tell!"

"Find out in a bit, okay?"

"Urgh. Fine! Being your future wife doesn't entitle me to what you're doing?"

"Nope. All I can say is, you'll be surprised. Come on Lea, that's not fair! You know I'd do anything for you if you asked!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay. Go and make me some poached eggs on toast!"

"Yes, master!"

Later in the day, I did as I was told and dressed to impress. Heading out of our homely flat, we walked into the Rovers together. Much to my surprise, everyone jumped out, and shouted "Surprise!" I turned to Nick, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Stella approached us with two glasses of champagne. As people started rushing over to talk to me, I saw Nick and Stella talking, but it didn't look like a pleasant conversation. Nick looked angry, whilst Stella seemed to be defensive. I hoped he wasn't bringing up the whole Eva thing again. They then headed off to the back room, Stella looking very worried. My eyes met with Eva, who was by the bar, she looked suspicious of the pair too. I shrugged my shoulders at her and walked off to chat to Kylie. She started discussing my wedding dress, which we have now selected. It's lace all over, white obviously, and has a sweetheart neck-line. The dress then goes out slightly at my hips, but not so much I look like I'm wearing one of 'em 'Big Fat Gipsy Wedding' dresses as Kylie so kindly put it. I glanced over to where Eva was stood moments before, and saw she had gone. I knew where she was, but now I wanted to know what was happening, and why it couldn't wait! I walked behind the bar, quietly passing Karl, who seemed to be bladdered. The living room door was semi-open, so I stood and listened. Something about not telling me.

"What can't you tell me?" I asked, grinning as I entered the living room. The tension was so thick, you could practically slice it with a butcher's knife.

"Lea." Nick said, in surprise.

"What's going on?" I asked, with more concern now.

"Yeah. Go on Mum." Eva barked.

"I'm, I'm..."

"Stella?" I asked, genuinely concerned for my new friend.

"Come on Mum. Tell her. I've caught them out Leanne. Them two have been having an affair!" Eva shouted. Nick pulled a face, so did Stella.

"We definitely have not." Nick argued. "I'm marrying Leanne, and I love her. I'd never cheat on her, never!"

"Alright. So what is it?" I repeated, getting more and more frustrated.

"Yeah. Come on Stell, tell!" Eva demanded, sounding equally as irate as me.

"I'm your Mum Leanne. Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"No you are not. Janice is my mother. The only Mother I had."

"I am Leanne. I'm your Mum"

Eva looked horrified. Nick came over to me and held me, as I looked as though I could have crumbled to the ground in tears.

"I'm your Mum" she repeated, leaving us all stunned...


	35. Chapter 35

Hi readers! Not updated this for almost a week! I've been very busy, but I've managed to write the chapter of Nick and Leanne's wedding, and it's over 4000 words! Enjoy this short one, more soon! Please, please keep reviewing, thank you!

Mummy Dearest

2nd July 2011

"What happened then?" I shouted in Stella's teary face.

"What?"

"Did you suddenly just bang your head and remember? I left a baby on a bus!"

"No! It wasn't like that! Your Dad, he didn't want me around, I came back I did Leanne, but then your Gran, Betty she wouldn't let me have access!"

"You were scared of a 65 year-old pensioner that found pleasure in watching flamin' Countdown!"

"It wasn't just her! Your Dad, he got these thugs to threaten me, to keep me away!"

"Oh yeah, that sounds right, me Dad, big bloody gangsta!"

"It's true!"

"You wouldn't know the truth if it you hit you the face with a brick!"

"I've had a tough life, and I know you have too!"

"At least Jan and Dad were there."

"I met you once. You were at school, you asked me to fetch your ball cos it went over't fence. You had a wonky fringe and pumps instead of't shoes."

"They did there best for me."

"I was a better Mum the second time, our Eva was the best dressed in Manchester!"

"Oh, bully for you!"

"I can't believe it." Eva began, she looked completely horrified.

"I don't believe it either." I murmured

"I spoke to Nick about it, he said it wouldn't be worth ruining your lives to tell you the truth."

"You knew?!" I angrily asked Nick.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to..."

"I'm going to be your wife! Why would you not tell your future wife something as big as this?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Ha! So what's this then?"

"I am sorry Leanne, but I wanted to know who you are, where you were and what was going on in your life. Now, I know who you are and the life you and Nick have together, I just wanted to be a part of it. I'm really sorry you found out like this love." Stella interrupted.

"Do not love me, I, I'm going home."

"Leanne!" Nick called as I left the back room and entered the main bar. Everyone started singing happy birthday. Stella tried pulling my arm to stop me from leaving, but I put up a fight instead.

"Get off!" I roared, shoving her into some empty glasses, she knocked them all over and her hand began to bleed.

"Leanne. I'm sorry, don't go." She desperately pleaded, whilst getting all worked up.

"No! You abandoned me, so I'm doing the same to you, Mummy dearest!"

Everyone began talking in shock. "Mum? Why did she just call Stella Mum?" Asked Gail.

I stormed out and angrily walked across the street towards our flat. "Leanne!" Nick shouted as he ran behind me, his breathing heavy and his pace getting quicker as I entered the apartment block. I swung the door shut behind me, hearing Nick shout "Ow!" As it hit him. I got up to the flat and threw my bag down in fury. Nick then entered, he looked worried. He shut the door quietly behind him as I sat on the sofa, motionless. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Leanne!" Stella called.

"Go on Lea," Nick urged

"No. Tell her to bugger off."

"The door's not thick enough for me not to here ya know."

"Good. You deserve it all."

"I'll go, shall I?"

"Yeah. Out of Weatherfield. I never wanted to see you, and my opinion hasn't changed. Get out of ere Stella. I never want to see you again."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." She shouted through the door. When she left, I turned around to see Nick stood right behind me. I put my hand to my head and began crying in his loving arms.

"Ey Birthday girl, don't cry."

"I can't. She, she's me Mum."

"And she abandoned you Lea."

I cried hysterically, as he held me close. "I'm scared Nick."

"Don't be. I'm here, I'm all you need. Ssh, it's okay." He reassured me, as he stroked my hair.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too."


	36. Chapter 36

Hiya! Thank you for the reviews, including the anonymous reviews! I can reveal that Nick and Leanne's wedding will take place in chapter 40! Not long to go, so keep reading, loads of twists and turns ahead, but I hope you don't stop reading! Please keep up with the fab reviews, and I'll update tomorrow! Thank you, I'll definitely update soon! Please read 'We Are Broken' while you're on the site, and leave a lovely review for the amazing writer!:D

Shutting Me out

18th July 2011

I can't say I didn't try to talk to her. I did, I was so persistent. Begging for her to open up and admit what was bugging her. I woke up and saw her, already awake, gazing at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing." She murmured.

"Well it's not nothing is it, you're shutting me out Lea, I don't want you to shut me out. You've been like this for days, just tell me, before it gets worse."

"Like I said, I'm fine, just give it a rest."

"Alright, no need to bite my head off."

"I'm going to get Simon up."

"Lea." I pleaded, grabbing her arm as she attempted to get out of bed.

"I'm taking Simon to school, you open up the Bistro."

"Leanne." I shouted after her. Simon then rushed in our room. I forgot to say, Peter had left the street for a bit to see his sister; so he left us to look after Simon for a week. He's a charming little lad, and I was glad to be spending more time with him. Peter even allowed us to spend a Monday evening and a Friday evening with him. It was just Lea at the minute. She doesn't seem happy, I didn't know why. Well, I did. Stella. She'd barged into our lives and made Lea feel suffocated. Lea was completely shutting me out. Leanne and Simon left the flat, just as I tried to talk to her. She left her handbag behind, I quickly grabbed it and darted after her and Simon. As I got downstairs, the pair were nowhere to be seen. I walked back up to the flat with the handbag. I opened it to check if she'd left her phone inside, which she had, but then I stumbled across it. A piece of paper, but not just any paper, her first, and last scan. Our tiny baby, so small it was hard to see. Was that what was going on with her? I thought.

I managed to leave the flat when she didn't return, I decided to go to the Bistro. I began working, but I couldn't get my mind of it all. Mum was cleaning around me, like she was circling me like a vulture. I think she could tell, that something, even something as small as this.

"Nick. If your face falls any further, it might be worth burying you!"

"Shut up Mum."

"Is it about the wedding?"

"No."

"Has she delayed it?"

"No, for goodness sake Mum, shut up!"

"Well it's something to do with that fiancee of yours!"

"My fiancee that you hate!"

"I don't hate her..."

"You don't like her either!"

"If your not going to shut up, go home!"

"Unlike some of us Nick, I prefer to work."

"Yet you got fired from your last job because you read Natasha's files!"

"I did it for you!"

"You always 'do it for me'"

"Because I wanted to protect you! You know I want to protect you, your my son and I care about you, especially if your intention is to marry Leanne flamin' Battersby!"

"Yeah, it is my intention! Battersby's not a swear word you know mother."

"It was almost Barlow."

"But it wasn't! She'll be Tilsley soon, so learn to deal with it!"

"So! A surname change isn't going to stop her being a liar and a cheat!"

"Don't you dare talk about Leanne like that!"

Suddenly, we were interrupted. Leanne was stood in the doorway to the bar.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"It didn't sound like nothing!"

"Because it wasn't nothing- he had a go at me!"

"Nick! Why did you do that?"

"She was irritating me!"

"She's always irritating you!"

"It's something you've done Leanne." Mum yelled.

"Is it now. Care to tell me Nick?"

I looked at the two women stood before me, I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out the scan picture.

"What's that?" Asked Mum, who looked stunned.

Leanne gulped down, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"I know what it is." Leanne whispered tearfully.

"Well enlighten me, please!" Shouted Mum.

"It's my scan."

"Scan? Are you two having another baby? Oh god, a bloody shotgun wedding."

"No. I'm not pregnant Gail. Today would be the day we'd find out the sex of the baby."

"Lea, I didn't realise."

"No, you never do." She cried, then she ran straight out.

"Well done Nick." Began Mum as she too headed for the door.

"Oh shut up Mum."

It'd totally slipped my mind. Planning the wedding and everything, Lea finding out about Stella, I hadn't remembered. I sat down and thought about it, Leanne would have been 25 weeks pregnant exactly. I felt so guilty, I'd just forgotten. I was so stupid, I was just praying to god that she wouldn't leave me, I wouldn't forgive myself.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Hello readers! Thank you for your reviews, if you would like me to update every night this week, then please review. There are loads of people reading, yes I know people are reading, and not reviewing! If you don't review, I don't update, it's a simple as that. Please keep reviewing, so I can update, it's rubbish getting none. I like constructive criticism too, then I know what I can do to make it better in the next chapter. Please enjoy, then review, I'll update soon. xxxx_**

* * *

**We Ain't Over**

**17th July 2011**

I sat on Maxine's bench. A bottle of strong vodka in my hands. Each time I took a swig, my diamond engagement began clunking against the large bottle. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. Why didn't he remember? I thought. Why didn't he even think? Sometimes I wondered, why I was bothering, what the point of it was. I suppose I knew, I loved him, and he loved me. Nick forgot though. He forgot something that was so important to me, and what I thought was important to him. I heard a voice from behind me, and took another large sip. It was Stella, great.

"Leanne?"

"What?" I mumbled, using an irate tone.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just thirsty." I explained, holding the bottle to show her.

"There's orange juice to quench your thirst love." Stella muttered, taking the bottle out of my hand.

"But..."

"Don't but. Let's get you home, no arguments. I'll make you a brew, then you can tell me what's going on, okay?"

"Stella, no."

"Come on, I'm someone to talk to. Even if you don't listen, I could do with a chat. Eva's doing me nut in."

"Haha! S'pose a chat won't hurt, will it?"

"That's it! I need a cuppa an all."

"Come on then, you can see me dress."

"Ooh, yeah."

Stella and I began walking to the flat. As we approached a bin, she chucked the vodka in it. I opened the door to the flat, and let Stella in, she took a seat at the breakfast bar, and listened as I explained.

"So, can you tell me what's going on?"

"It's, it's nothing."

"Leanne. There's no need to shut everyone out, we care."

"I'd rather not discuss it, you wouldn't understand."

"Listen Leanne, I'm the queen of advice. No, don't laugh, I am! You can tell me anything, I will definitely understand."

"So you know how it feels to lose a child?"

"Uh. No I don't, but I know what it's like not being able to see my daughter."

"You chose not to see me. You weren't forced Stella. I lost my baby, back in April. I'm struggling, because today would be my 25th week, exactly. You wouldn't get that though, would you?"

"No, but I can help you. Just let me have a chance Leanne. I can learn to understand, everyone makes mistakes, and leaving you was mine. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did. All me friends telling me about their Mum's, how they baked, how their Mum plaited their hair for them. Their Mum was their for them when they got older, when they were scared. When they got dumped by some stupid teenager, instead, I got a divorce from Nick when I was 18. I was pregnant at 16. You tell me that you've had a difficult life Stella, because you bloody well haven't."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you and Nick were married. Shows how much I've missed."

"Through your own doing. Yeah, we were married, it all ended quickly though."

"Oh. What happened?"

"When I fell pregnant, he begged me to abort it. He then said he wanted the baby, and that we were going to move to Canada. I didn't want to go, so he got me to abort the baby. Then, he left for Canada. I was all alone."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Is that why you are so upset about your baby? Because you think he'll do it again when you're married?"

I remained silent as I sat on the bar stool beside her. She reached across for my hand when I began to cry.

"Oh Leanne. He loves you, and he doesn't want to hurt ya. Come ere." Stella said, when I started to cry even more. "He's not going to leave you. You two are gonna be so happy. I'm sure of it." Stella now had me in her arms, while I cried buckets.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at my Mum.

"Of course! Don't ever think differently! You two are strong, I can see it. The way he watches you, like he'd dart in front of you if a bullet was heading your way. Leanne, he's mad about you! I know you're mad about him too. Don't dwell on the past, that's when you made your most mistakes. I sure as 'eck know that. I made too many mistakes from when I was younger, but there's only one I don't regret looking back on, and that's comin' to find ya."

"Thanks. You're right, if you look back, you realise that you've been so foolish. I'm sorry I've been horrible to you. I didn't mean it, I'd like us to get on. Even if Eva doesn't agree."

"I know she's me daughter, and I love her an all, but Eva wouldn't be happy if the wind blew in a different direction, to be fair."

"Ha, I s'pose you're right!"

Nick then came through the door. He looked so apologetic, I know why too. Stella suddenly realised she was no longer needed, and departed out of the door. Nick moved over to me, I was still sat on the bar stool, my make-up smeared across my face. His hand grazed mine, then he held it in his. He moved to sit next to me, and held both my hands. His face was now closer to mine.

"I'm sorry. I forgot completely, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me Lea, please don't. I'm so sorry and I didn't mean for this to happen. This can't be the end."

"The end? Oh Nick, of course it's not the end. We've got our whole lives ahead... With each-other. I love you, and I'm sorry too, I should have told you, it was your baby too."

"Oh, thank god, yes it was my baby, which is why I should have definitely remembered. I'm so sorry Lea, I'm sorry." He repeated, then he had tears rolling down his cheeks. I tried to wipe them away with my hands, but they fell quicker.

"Don't cry Nick. Don't cry. It's not your fault, honest. We can fight this together. I love you."

"I love you too, and I can't wait to marry you."

"I know, I can't wait either but first, we need to tell each-other when we're not happy, yes?"  
I asked, as I rested my hands on his face.

"Yeah I'm sorry Lea."

"I'm sorry too." I whispered, before he wrapped his hands around my back and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." It was repeated so often. I'd lost sight of Nick, he'd grieved too, I'd been so daft. It could have been the end if it wasn't for Stella. Thanks a lot Mum. The first thing she did for me that was good.


	38. Chapter 38

Hiya readers! Can I say thank you for the reviews. I will not be updating this aymore if I don't get minimum of five reviews. Sorry, but if you review, I will update Tomorrow, and Friday. I'm sure you wouldn't want to have this story end before it's had chance to start. xxxx:D

Almost There

2nd September 2011

August had been a quiet month. Lea and I began talking to each-other more, about the baby, and about the future. It felt good to discuss it without upsetting her, after all, that was the big problem back in July. That and Stella. Lea asked Stella if she and Karl wanted to come to the wedding, seeing as she is her Mum. Simon was staying with us at the minute too, Peter had some family problems at the time, so we suggested we had Simon, especially as the wedding was just two days away. It seemed like forever that I'd waited for that moment, and it was only 48 hours away.

Lea had some stuff to sort out with Kylie, and David was working, so I looked after Max and Simon. I picked Max up with Si from No.8. Kylie looked so flustered.

"Soz." She started, "Me alarm never went off, he hasn't had his breakfast yet, soz Nick."

"Ah! Don't worry, we can go to the caf, can't we kiddo's?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Simon.

"Bye Mummy!" Called Max as we walked down the street. Max was holding my left hand, and Simon had hold of my right. It was so bizarre, neither child was my own, but I felt like a Dad.

I took Max and Simon to a table in the corner of Roy's, and went up to order. Simon wanted sausage, eggs and toast. Max wanted beans on toast. Funnily enough, both wanted chocolate milkshakes. I wasn't hungry, so I just had a coffee. Roy took my order, and I sat with Max and Si. The pair looked really happy as they played on Si's nintendo.

"Nick?" Asked Simon.

"Uh-huh?"

"Me Dad said you don't like hangin' around with me. You only do it because you're gonna marry Mummy." Said Simon, which shocked me.

"He said that?"

"Yeah. He said it the other day to Grandad, and Auntie Tracy."

"He's lying Si, he's just jealous. You're Mum didn't want to be with him anymore, but she loves you so much, and I do too. When Leanne and I get back from our honeymoon; we'll have you stay with us. You could come and stay on a Friday, or Saturday. Whatever you want, okay?"

"Yeah, I'd love too. Why would Dad lie? Does he not want you to marry Mummy?"

"No. He doesn't like me, because your Mum loves me and not him. I think you're a bit young to understand, so don't worry about it, honestly. You're going to be a great ring carrier Si, and you Max."

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Shouted Max, who was giddy with excitement.

"What if I lose the ring?" Simon started, he looked worried.

"You won't Si! Don't doubt yourself, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try not too."

When they'd finished their breakfasts, I took Max back to No.8, David was already home. He let us in. Max and Simon darted upstairs to play, while I chatted to David.

"Its your stag do tomorrow, and seeing as I'm best man, I want to make sure you have a good time. Now I've got us these t-shirts to wear. What d'ya think?"

He held the t-shirt up. It had a picture of me on, but I was behind cartoon prison bars. Above it, the writing read, 'Nick's last night of freedom'.

"David!" I yelled, "I'm not wearing that, nor is anyone else! My god, if Lea saw that!"

"Well mate, the thing is, Kylie's done the same for her. Just don't tell her, okay?"

"Right fine. Oh David?"

"What?"

"I'd rather you don't spike my drink tomorrow, or leave me naked tied to Norris' paperboy. Okay?"

"Ah-rats! You've got me sussed out! I was gonna get you hammered, but you're so boring that you won't let me."

"Bye David, I'll see you tomorrow. Simon! Come on we're going now!"

"Coming Nick!"

When Simon and I arrived at the flat, Leanne was stood at the breakfast bar, chopping vegetables.

"What's for dinner Mum?" Simon asked as I handed him an orange juice.

"Your favourite!"

"Pizza?!"

"No, silly! Spag bol! Seeing as Nick is about as useful in the kitchen as a warm freezer, I thought I'd make tea."

"That's not true! I can cook!"

"Yeah, poached eggs don't count!"

"I have cooked before Simon, ignore her, she's just jealous that I can cook better than her!"

"Ah! As if, you're no Gordon Ramsey are you?"

"No, just Nick Tilsley. Chef extraordinaire!"

"Very funny! Now grate the cheese!"

"I'll do it!" Yelled Si.

"No!" Leanne shouted when he grabbed the grater.

"Awh. I wanted to do it."

"No sweetie, Nick needs to do it. We don't want you getting hurt do we!"

"So you want me hurt?" I jokily asked Lea.

"Do you want me to marry you?"

"I'll just grate the cheese."

"Yeah, I think you should."

I smiled at Leanne, then at Simon. This was the perfect domestic life, and soon, it was going to be even better. In a year, there could have been a baby. It was all so exciting, I just couldn't wait for it to get better.


	39. Chapter 39

Hiya readers! Here's the chapter before the wedding! I'd like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews as I have now reached 100! Very happy, so thank you! Please do keep them coming, and let me know, especially as the wedding is the next chapter! Thank you though. Enjoy this one, it's quite short, but the next one's super long; so I'm sure you'll forgive me! Anyway, here it is, and I will definitely update tomorrow if I get let's say two reviews at the least? Thank you, happy reading!xxxxx:D

Calm Before the Storm

3rd September 2011

I woke up to see Nick, resting on his elbow, looking at me. He smiled as I began to wake up.

"Hello gorgeous." He whispered, giving me a light peck on my lips.

"Er, hello? Is that me you're talking to?"

"It is indeed! I wasn't meaning Simon was I?"

"Well you might be, chef!"

"No, and ssh Lea, you might wake him!"

"Ooh I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"Don't be daft, I'm just being there for him."

"You don't have to pretend you don't like him Nick, he loves you just as much as I do. He said to me the other day that you're the best Step-Dad he could ask for!"

"Awh, I'm glad. However he won't be if you wake him, we may have a grumpy page-boy, if you wake him up. He won't be happy though!"

"That's not true. You'd be grumpy if you had no sleep and you know it Tilsley."

"Ey, after tomorrow, we'll both be Tilsley, so it'll get confusing if you say that!"

"Oh-yeah. I'll refer to you as Platt then."

"Oh, please don't."

"Okay, okay! I won't!"

"Looking forward to your hen do?"

"Nope. Looking forward to your stag do?"

"Haha, nope!"

"Kylie's got all sorts planned- I hope there's no surprises."

"Like a stripper?"

"Oh, no! That's so tacky when you go to a hen do and there's a stripper. I imagine David's got you a stripper, or something along those lines."

"No, I don't think he has. Unless, Kylie's going to bunk off from your hen do, I'm sure David gets mates-rates, being her husband and all."

"Nick! That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Terrible, but true."

"Well... Yeah, I suppose it is true, but don't mention that in front of Simon, or Max. In fact, don't say that to anyone other than me!"

"I won't."

I patted his arm, then left the room. I could hear movements from Si's bedroom, so I put the kettle on, and placed coffee in two cups. I laid out Simon's mug too. It read 'Cheeky Little Monkey', which was totally true! Simon then entered the kitchen, he was rubbing his eyes, making them go red and puffy.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" He asked, as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah, of course!" I laughed as I made him his drink.

As the day dragged on, Nick and I got ready for our hen and stag nights. I curled my hair, put my make-up on and had put on my favourite lace dress. Nick on the other hand had just put jeans and a jumper on, but he still looked sexy. That was soon to be all mine, I couldn't wait. Simon was being looked after by Audrey, who was also watching Simon. Nick took my hand in his as we left the calm setting at No.8, and he walked me to the pub for my hen do. He turned me round to face him, and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I don't want to let you go, but I don't think David or Kylie will let me."

"I know, I don't want to leave you either. Can I have a kiss before I go?" I asked him. He flashed a smile, then gave me a kiss on the lips. It was long, and unfortunately, was cut short by Kylie.

"Come on! Future Mrs-T!" Shouted Kylie, as she pulled me away from Nick and stuck a plastic tiara on my head. She then whisked me off away from Nick, into the Rovers.

When I sat down at the long table; I saw Kylie, Maria, Eileen, Gail, Becky, Cheryl, Julie, Rita, Hayley, Michelle and Fiz. Stella was stood looking at me longingly. I felt bad, so I decided to talk to her.

"Hiya." I calmly said as I approached the bar.

"Hi, how's it going over there? Need more drinks?"

"No, I wanted to know if you'd come and join us."

"Erm, no it's alright. I'll stay 'ere, keep an eye on't bar and stuff."

"You don't have to worry, I'd like you to be there."

"I know you would, I'm fine here, honest."

Eva suddenly came out of the back, and stood behind Stella with her arms folded tightly.

"Please Stella, it doesn't feel right." I begged her.

"I'm honestly fine behind 'ere, don't worry about me, go and enjoy yourse..."

"Yeah Leanne, go off with your mates." Intruded Eva.

"Oh sorry, were they hired?" She continued, as Stella stood back and I took Eva on from behind the bar.

"Grow up Eva, I was just tryna be civil. After all, she is my Mum too."

"Yeah, and don't we all know it."

"What's that s'pposed to mean?"

"You! Swaning round thinking that the whole world revolves around 'Saint Leanne' well it doesn't, some of us have far more important things to think about."

"Like what? Where you left your brain this morning, I'm sure it's hard to find, as it's so small. Oh-no, that's right, your head's hollow!"

"Comin' from the prostitute?"

"D'you even know how to spell that?"

"You were the one that did it!"

"You gonna stick up for me?" I shouted at Stella as she looked at Eva and I as we fired vicious insults at each-other.

"Leanne, keep your voice down."

"No! Are you on my side or hers?"

"Think she's on my side Leanne."

"Oh shut up, you stupid bitch."

"Leanne! If you talk to Eva like that, I'm on her side!"

"Fine then, don't come to my wedding tomorrow."

"I want to be there!"

"No! Get stuffed, as if I'd have ya there!"

"Please Leanne, just hear me out!"

"No! I knew it was too good to be true."

"Don't say that, of course it's not to late!"

"Yes it is, you abandoned me, and no amount of apologies and free drinks will ever make-up for what you did all those years ago."

"We can start fresh..."

"I'm done starting fresh with you. I wish you'd never come to Weatherfield, in fact, I wish you were dead!"

"I'm sorry." She tearfully whispered as everyone stared at me, Stella and Eva.

"No you're not. If you don't leave Weatherfield, I will have to do the unfair thing and leave with Nick. I don't want to do that, we have a life a business. Something you, will never, ever be a part of. Go Stella, and take your obnoxious family with you. "

"I'm..."

"Don't start. Don't ruin the slither of respect I still have for you by trying to make some stupid excuse, I don't want to hear it. Just go Stella, go, because I never want to see you again."


	40. Chapter 40: Wedding Bells

_**Hello! Here's the big chapter you've all been waiting for! Will Leanne become Mrs Tilsley again? Will Stella and Leanne make up? You'll have to read to find out! Big twist at the end of this chapter, so please review and let me know what you thought, this is probably the longest chapter of the fanfiction, and I've spent weeks planning and writing it, so a simple review would be greatly appreciated! Please do keep reviewing, I find it so encouraging and love to hear your amazing ideas and suggestions as to what will happen next for the Nick and Leanne! This is a happy chapter, but there is a lot more drama to come, given the outcome of the wedding! If she does marry Nick, will you be pleased, or do you think Leanne should have stayed with Peter? It's food for thought, but anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for, the big day! :D**_

* * *

**Say I Do**

**4th September 2011**

I awoke, struggling to sleep. Rolling over, I saw it was 7 am. I couldn't get comfortable, I was excited and nervous, I just couldn't wait to marry Leanne! Heading downstairs, I threw my black coat on, and walked straight out of the front door to sit on Maxine's bench, as I approached it, Leanne was already there. "Ooh, unlucky!" She whispered, when I sat beside her. "You sounded hopeful Lea, not backing out are you?" Leanne's teeth chattered, then she smiled. "No, I'm certain. Me and you forever!" "Good!" I laughed, as I suddenly felt her rest her head on my shoulder. Her teeth chattering getting louder, and louder. "Here, put my coat on." I demanded, wrapping it around her. "I'm fine, honest!" She lied. "No you're not! Put the coat on, I don't want you to be the something blue!" Leanne laughed from under my coat, but she was still resting on my shoulder.

"So, what do you think the future will bring, wifey?"

"Wifey?"

"Yeah! What do you think then?"

"Ooh. I don't know. How about another bar?"

"Or a baby?"

"Yeah, and a baby."

"We could request to see Simon even more. Then Peter could have some time to himself an all."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that! How was your hen do?"

"Oh. Erm."

"Lea? Did Peter upset you again, or what?"

"No. It was Stella, I shouted at her, and said she isn't invited. Which to be fair, she deserves to not be invited. Being in my life for about three months doesn't make up for thirty years, does it?"

"Well, no, but she is your Mum Lea, can't you sort it out with her? I'm sure she'd love to be there. I'm certain that you'll regret it one day, if you don't sort things out."

"You're so bossy! I'm beginning to rethink Today! Being your wife, might be fearful of what I am aloud to say and do!"

"Oh right, thanks! Good to see that you still love me."

"Course I do! Look, Stella abandoned me,and I'm not going to forget, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I can only imagine this from your perspective. I'm sorry Lea, I won't mention her again. I just didn't want you getting up..."

"Nick." Leanne whispered, to shut me up. She placed her finger on my lip, then pulled it away and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked, confused.

"Practise makes perfect!"

"Do you want to know where we're going on our honeymoon?"

"Oh-yes! Tell, tell me!" Leanne squealed excitedly.

"Are you sure, don't want to pressure you?!"

"Yes, Nick tell! Tell me!"

"I've booked us two weeks in ! How does that sound?"

"Bliss! Ooh, I'm so excited! I'll pack my bikinis then!"

"Ha! Definitely, look, I don't want too but I'm going to have to go." I sadly replied, hugging her tightly.

"I'll see you later." She said, giving me one last kiss, and walking off to the flat. Watching her silhouette get further and further away from me, her familiar tight blue jeans and white jumper getting so far away. That beautiful woman was mine. My fiancee, and in a few hours, my wife. I started towards No.8. I headed back to bed but I struggled to sleep. Eventually, I settled and fell asleep, as I was in a peaceful and deep sleep, I heard David in the bathroom, then him yelling at Mum. Restless, I went downstairs and made a coffee to calm my nervous. Sitting at the kitchen table in No.8. I began fidgeting, nervous at the event taking place in under four hours. David came down the stairs, fully dressed in his suit.

"Right Tilsley! Nianne wedding, here we come!"

"Nianne?"

"Nick and Leanne equals Nianne! Works for me and Kylie an all, 'Dylie or Kavid. It's a work in progress."

"Yeah. Leanne won't appreciate that name though!"

"Oh well, how's Lick working for ya?"

"I can live with Nianne."

"Go on, get dressed! Don't want Leanne there earlier than you!"

"Ah! Leanne, early, that'd be a first!"

"Still, you need to be early Mr T, come on!"

"My god David, anyone would think it's your wedding, not mine!"

"Do you want a black eye before your wedding?"

"I'll go and get ready!"

"Good, hurry!"

"David, take a chill pill alright, it's hours away!"

"Do you not wanna marry her?"

"Yes, of course I do! I've loved her all my life, and battled with Peter to get her back. Now I'm marrying her, I'd struggle without her. When we split up after she lost the baby, I was broken. You know that David, I'm just nervous that's all."

"About what? She loves ya, and you love her."

"I'm nervous because... What if Peter bursts in saying he objects, or if she doesn't love me. David, I'm worried."

"Don't be mate, nothing's going to go wrong. You and Leanne are forever, just like me and Kylie. You've got nowt to worry bout, she loves ya like mad, don't ever think different!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm stressing over nothing, I'll go get ready!"

"Yeah. Then we can go to the pub and get a..."

"No David! No bloody pints! I don't want Leanne having her first kiss with me when I'm hammered! I'll have plenty to drink later!"

"Oh. At least you can get dressed, if you won't let me have a drink. Not as if Ky's ere either."

"David. I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay."

I entered the spare room of No.8, I was sleeping in a single bed that Kylie and David had bought for Max, in the hopes he could be living with them by Christmas. Yeah it was uncomfortable, but I had a life ahead of me with Leanne. I put on the crisp white shirt that I'd ironed about 1000 times, then placed my red tie around it. I put the black suit trousers on, then my black suit jacket. Lastly, I applied the black shoes, new of course. David insisted that everything was brand new, I only thought that everything being new applied for the Bride, but hey-ho. Running downstairs, Mum stood with David. They both looked so happy. Well, I tell a lie, Mum wasn't but never-mind.

"Ready now?" David asked, then gestured to the clock in the kitchen, it was nearing eleven, and the ceremony started at one.

"Yes, of course, are you?" I joked, just to wind him up.

"Oh haha, very funny Nick! Yes, we've been ready for hours! It's you that's taken forever,bet Leanne's already dressed!"

"No, she'll probably be getting up about now."

"Anyway!" Mum shouted, stopping me and David from chatting. "We've got a wedding to go too!"

"Yes Mum." Me and David chorused.

Max came running down the stairs, in his little suit. "Don't forget me!" He excitedly squealed, a smile broad upon his face. "Max, sorry mate!" David apologetically responded. Max continued smiling, then held David's hand as we all walked out of the front door. "Right. Everyone in the car!" I shouted at them all. I sat in the front; whilst David, Mum and Max all sat in the back of the car I hired especially. The conversation soon began as we pulled away from the street.

"So, have you booked a honeymoon yet?" Mum asked, whilst Max played on David's phone. David seemed more interested in the game on his phone than Max actually.

"Yeah, course."

"You going to tell us where?"

"If I must! We're going to , fly tonight we're gone for two weeks. Might I add, could you make sure that Cheryl looks after the Bistro. If she's struggling, help her please Mum. Don't let Eva have that job either!"

"What job?" David suddenly asked, his attention back with us grown ups.

"Oh, I put a vacancy in the Gazette, and Eva wanted it, but as she's Leanne's half-sister I thought it might be a bit awkward."

"Yeah, but she's hot."

"David!" Mum yelled angrily. "What about Kylie?"

"Yeah, I love Kylie and she's stunning!"

"I'm glad you love Mummy!" Shouted Max as we pulled up at the stately home.

"Woah. Is this Dalebrook Hall?" Asked Mum.

"No Mum, it's bloody Buckingham Palace." Yelled David, in a serious tone. Mum just pulled her angry face in response to David.

"Stop it you two. Can you just let it go David, just for one day?"

"I would, if she hadn't of tried to buy me wife a one way ticket out of Weatherfield!"

"Well I wouldn't if you hadn't of brought home a cage dancer!"

"Oh for god sake!" I roared. "Today is about me and Leanne! Not you and Kylie, or you Mum! Even Max who's a child is better behaved than you two!"

"Sorry." They both murmured.

"Let's go to the wedding!" Shouted little Max as he ran over to hold my hand. I looked down at my nephew and smiled. "That's right little man! Wedding here we come!"

As we approached the door; a large sign reading 'Nick and Leanne's Wedding' stood before me. Max pointed at the sign, I crouched down to him and smiled. I then picked him up and carried him into the main hall. "Wow! Look Uncle Nick!" He shouted as flowers, lights and beautiful ornaments decorated the room.

"Have I got your approval?"

"Ooh yeah, it looks fantastic!"

"I'm so glad you think so! Now Maxy, have you got the ring?"

"Yeah! In me pocket! I won't lose it, Mummy said she'd tape it to my trousers so I don't lose it!"

"Ha! Shall we find you a seat to sit on Max?" I asked, struggling to hide my laughter.

"Yeah! Can I sit here?" Max had found a seat next to Mum, and sat chatting to her as David and I spoke to the registrar.

"Hello Nicholas, David."

"Oh, call me Nick!"

"Hello Nick, I'm Jenny the registrar. When will Leanne be arriving?"

"In about an hour, but I thought me getting here early means I can check on the guests and make sure everything's running smoothly."

"Don't worry, you don't need to explain! I've had plenty of grooms arrive nice and early! One even sacked of his stag do to sleep over here!"

"I don't think he'd do that, would ya Nick?" Asked David, who looked very concerned.

"Course not!" I lied. Given the chance, I would have stayed over there! The registrar laughed slightly, then walked off to speak to someone.

Around five minutes later; David and I welcomed the guests. Roy and Hayley, Rita and Norris, Emily, Mary, and Ken and Deirdre.

"It's a truly stunning building Nick, the architecture, the covings, a true work of art!" Exclaimed Roy as he and Hayley arrived.

"What he means is; he's glad to be ere!"

"Yeah. We all are." Murmured Norris under his breath.

"So, when will Leanne and Simon arrive?" Asked Deirdre.

"Oh- not long now, half an hour maybe. I just wanted to be here early, get everything sorted, check it's all organised!"

"I'm surprised you don't look nervous!" Shouted David.

"He will soon, he'll have a wife!" Ken happily responded. They all took their seats, all but Rita, who came over to talk to me.

"Hello Nick. I just wanted to say, I'm so happy for you both! I remember when Leanne and I worked in the Kabin together, we had such fun. I remember you an all, and the trouble you both went through. I know though, I know you're gonna make a fine husband to Leanne. Well done pet."

"Thank you Rita. Don't worry, I promise to look after her. I love her so much, I wouldn't be able to not treat her well!"

"Good lad, now can you assist this rather confused, old lady to her seat?"

"Old, no! You look barely a day over forty! Here's your seat."

I checked my watch. Again, and again. Still waiting, more and more guests arriving. So far the guests we had were; Norris, Roy, Hayley, Ken, Deirdre, Emily, Lloyd, Russ, Sunita, Dev and the twins. There was also; Tina, Eileen, Jason, Sean, Marcus, Maria, baby Liam, Gran and some others. I was getting so bored, waiting for Lea, that I tried to imagine what kind of dress she was wearing, how her hair that was as golden as the sun had been styled. I was trying to imagine, when finally, the registrar returned, the music started and the wooden doors opened.

There she was; stood there, wearing that stunning dress. It was white; with lace all over, her hair was curled, and she was wearing a diamond tiara, with a veil placed on top. As she began walking, with Kylie leading her down the aisle, I could see her shoes, they were gold. Her flowers were just as beautiful as her, red and white roses. She was a vision in white, and was all mine. The music got louder as pachelbel canon continued to be played by the violinists. I held my hand out to her as she came closer. Kylie let her go, and Leanne took my hand in her's, then showed a smile.

"Nick, and Leanne." The registrar began. "I've seen many people marry again, but very few marrying each-other for the second time. That makes your love for each-other even more special, as you have been apart, but more importantly, have come back together."

I looked down at Leanne; who was smiling, she smiled back, and we let her continue.

"Before we continue; is there anyone who objects to the marriage of Nick and Leanne?"

The room stayed silent as everyone looked around. There were no objections, so the ceremony continued.

"Nick and Leanne, you are now going to say your vows as a declaration of your love for each-other."

"Nick, repeat after me; "I, Nicholas Paul Tilsley, take you, Leanne Anika Battersby, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know."

"I, Nicholas Paul Tilsley, take you, Leanne Anika Battersby, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know."

" I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day." The registrar continued.

"I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day." I repeated, getting lost in her eyes.

"I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I give you this ring as a token of my love. "

"I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I give you this ring as a token of my love. "

The registrar turned to Lea, it was her turn now.

"Leanne. Repeat after me; I, Leanne Anika Battersby, take you, Nicholas Paul Tilsley, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know."

"Leanne. Repeat after me; I, Leanne Anika Battersby, take you, Nicholas Paul Tilsley, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know." Leanne repeated, her hand tight around mine.

" I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day."

"I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I give you this ring as a token of my love. "

"Leanne do you take Nick to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Nick, do you take Leanne to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then I am thrilled to pronounce you husband, and wife! You may kiss the bride."

My hands shifted from Leanne's hands to her face as I kissed my wife. Everyone clapped and cheered as I took her hand and we walked back down the aisle. Outside, the photographer began taking pictures of me and Leanne. One with all the guests, one without the guests. Leanne and I stood in the doorway of Dalebrook Hall and had our pictures taken. Everyone that had now had their photographs taken were going back to the Bistro for the reception. There was a lot of champagne on ice, so the state of the guests by the time we all arrived was on my mind. Finally, the last picture had been taken. David, Max and Kylie got into one of the cars and headed back to the street. Mum and Gran were in the next. Leanne turned to me once all the cars had gone but our's, and smiled. She placed her arms around my neck.

"So, Mrs Tilsley."

"I know! I'm so happy, Mr Tilsley!"

"How about we skip the reception and just go off?"

"No! Come on, we've got two weeks for that!"

"Okay. You are my wife now, so you know best!"

"I do know best, hubby." She laughed, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"Shall we go then, Mrs Tilsley?"

"We shall!" she laughed, and with that, she took my hand and led me to the wedding car.

When we pulled up outside the Bistro, everyone was stood waiting with us, and as we stepped out of the car, fistfuls of confetti were being hurled at us both. I looked down the street and saw Stella and Eva watching on. Stella looked like she'd been crying. I'd promised Lea though, I wasn't going to interfere in such a delicate subject. After all, Stella abandoned her. Then came back into her life when, really, she didn't need it. I turned back around to everyone, and smiled as we ran into the Bistro together. When we walked in, we were greeted with kind smiles of the neighbours and friends we knew so well. "Congratulations!" shouted Kylie as she rushed over and handed me and Leanne a champagne flute each, filled right to the top. Leanne and I clinked our glasses together, and toasted "To the future!" Soon, everyone else was in on our private celebration, and all started tapping their forks on their champagne glasses. "Speech! Speech!" They all chanted. I looked at Leanne who was smiling to hide laughter, she sat down, whilst I stood up.

"Well. Hello everyone, I just wanted to say, a big thank you to you all for coming, and we're so pleased to celebrate our big day with you all! Lea and I have been around the block a number of times, be it with each-other but with other people too. And yet, we've never been happier then when we're together. I'm so glad that I came back to this street Leanne, because I was able to find you again. We were able to be together finally. Be happy. Be in love. I promise to make you the happiest woman in Manchester, or the country! Now that you're my wife, I can make that happen. I love you Lea, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I cant wait to have our first baby, our future is what I'm most looking forward to. I let you down so much Lea last time, I definitely wont do it again. I love you, and I know I'd be too lost without you. So, can you all please raise your glasses, to my soul-mate, my wife, the love of my life, and the new Mrs Tilsley! To Leanne!"

"To Leanne!" Everybody chorused.

Leanne smiled as I sat down beside her, then she kissed me lightly. Everybody began tapping their forks against their glasses again, and staring at David.

"Alright, alright!" He exclaimed, when he stood up.

"Ladies and gents, if there's anyone here this afternoon who's feeling nervous, and queasy of what lies ahead, it's probably because you have just got married to Nick Tilsley! No really, I believe that marriage is a wonderful thing for Nick. It will teach him loyalty, self-restraint and control. And it will develop in him a sense of responsibility, fair play and so many other qualities he wouldn't need if he had just stayed single! I'm really happy for you both; Nick's only ever wanted one woman, and he's got her now. Don't worry about him straying away either Leanne because, no-one in their right mind would want him! You've been a fantastic brother to me over the years, and I want to say thank you. You've been a great brother-in-law to Kylie, and a fantastic uncle to Max. And, I think you're gonna fit into the family perfectly Leanne. So, let's toast to the Tilsley's!"

"To the Tilsley's!" Everyone repeated.

After dinner, Lea and Kylie stood by the bar laughing and giggling away. Mary came past, and as she was in charge of the reception, I informed her that now was the time. "Is Frankie Vali ready?" I asked her. She looked fired up and eager, "Yes boss, say the word!" "Let's do it!" I whispered, and with that she ran off back behind the bar. I went over to my wife, and interrupted her and Kylie. "What?" She asked, looking very confused. Then, she grinned as 'You're Just to Good to Be True' started to play. "Go on, Mrs T!" Laughed a drunken Kylie. Leanne took my hand and danced with me, I say danced, my hands around her waist, her's around my neck; we went round in circles more than anything!

As the evening drew to a close, David gathered our bags, and took them out on the street to the taxi he'd ordered. Unfortunately, we had to walk down to the pub, as Carla had parked outside the bistro; blocking any other car's coming through. Stupid cow. Lea threw her bouquet up in the air, which was then caught by Norris, strange I know. Carla's car lights then came on, and shouting was noticeable from the car. Stella was then walking back past the Bookies, she saw us all and started to walk in the road towards us. The driver of the car then began speeding down the street, and as Stella continued to walk in the road, the car ploughed straight into Stella and through the window of the betting shop. Leanne suddenly screamed, and darted past me. I ran behind Leanne and put my arms around her as we looked at Stella's lifeless body...


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hello! I haven't updated for awhile, so here is a brand new chapter, I know it's not very long but oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it, and thank you for those lovely reviews I received after the last chapter. I really appreciated them. I would just like to say a big thank you to the following people:**_

_**Probably Procrastinating**_

_**StellaPriceFan**_

_**K22-89**_

_**NeveB**_

_**Koryandrs**_

_**Binglebangledoshorangecarrot**_

_**And all you other readers, and reviewers, thank you! **_

* * *

**Disaster Zone- Part One**

**4th September 2011**

I stared at her body, just lying there, motionless on the hard cobbles. Her cheek was bleeding, and shards of glass were trapped in her legs. I looked back at Nick, who was attempting to move me, as David phoned for an ambulance.

"Ambulance please."

"Where? Erm, the corner of Coronation Street and Rosamund Street, outside Barlow's bookies." Yelled David down the phone.

David rushed over to Nick, as I crouched down beside my Mum, my dress was getting creased underneath me, but I didn't care. I had to make sure she was alright. I never meant what I'd said the night before, I was just hurt and angry. I didn't really want her to die, of course not.

"Lea?" Nick asked, his hands holding my shoulders tightly.

"It's all my fault." I began, soon I was crying.

"Ey, this isn't your fault!"

"I'm scared Nick, what if it is?" I cried when he pulled me into his arms, I could no longer see Stella's lifeless body. Instead, I could see Eva, and Karl, rushing past the taxi; the guests and us.

"What happened?" Eva cried.

"We don't know." Nick uttered.

"Mum!" Eva cried, holding Stella's body close to her chest, she was on her knees; looking at Karl, and back at me and Nick with tears in her eyes.

"Mu-hum." Eva repeated, equally as tearful. I struggled to hide my tears, and turned around to Nick, who tried to stop my tears. Nick held me close, so I was resting on his shoulders. I started to cry, tears soon staining his crisp suit. Ambulance sirens soon started to sound. Nick moved my hair from my face, I could see the ambulance slowed in front of the betting shop, and two paramedics emerged from the car doors.

"Hiya love, what's her name?" The female paramedic asked Eva.

Eva sniffed back more tears as the two paramedics tried to lift Stella onto a stretcher. "Stella." She whispered, "Stella."  
"Stella, can you here me?" The paramedic asked her, as she lay on the stretcher. "Who's coming with her?" She asked, looking at us all. Eva and Karl suddenly darted to the ambulance, and sat by Stella. I turned around to Nick, I knew it. There were tears all over my face. I couldn't contain my pain any longer.

"Oh Leanne." Nick started, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me into his shoulders. "Ssh, it's okay." He whispered, stroking my hair. "What are we going to do?" I whimpered. "What about?" He asked, in the same whisper he used before. "The honeymoon? I can't go, I can't. I have to know she's o..." Nick squeezed me tighter, then rested his chin on my head. "We don't have to go, we'll go to the hospital. The taxi's still there, we'll go right now." I looked up at my husband, tears brewing again. He dabbed them lightly, but it made no difference. "I'm, we're still dressed like this." I murmured. "Don't worry. Let's get to the hospital. David!" Nick shouted, "David! I need you to ring and tell the airline and hotel we won't be coming. I want you to claim the insurance. The details are in my hand luggage." David nodded, and ran off to get Nick's hand luggage.

I was held by my new husband, in the taxi. I was praying she'd be alive. Praying to god that I hadn't caused this crash. What I wanted to know was, who was driving? Why didn't they stop? My thoughts got interrupted, when we arrived at the hospital. Nick went to pay, but the driver looked sheepish, and said; "No need mate." Nick frowned, and tried to hand the driver the money, but he kept declining, until he finally accepted. Nick squeezed my hand when I started to shake. My lip was quivering, not because I was cold, because I was reliving it all again. Stella stood before us all. Then, that car, it came speeding round the corner, knocking her to the floor. Almost, almost. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen. I was scared. Nick squeezed my hand, to stop me from crying. I came out of the trans I was in, then quickly removed my high-heels, and held them in my hands. I began to run through the corridors, to the main desk at the ITCU ward.

A rather plumpish woman sat behind the desk. "Sorry, this ain't a chapel." She smiled, then snorted at her terrible joke. I looked as though I was ready to deck her. Nick suddenly intervened.

"My wife's Mother was just brought in. Stella Price, do you know where she is?"

"Oh-yeah, she's just through there." The woman replied, then gave an awkward smile. I hope she felt guilty. Making a joke at a time like that. My Mum was dying, and she was making jokes like that. Some people.

Nick took my hand, when we sat in the waiting room. Eva and Karl sat nervously, awaiting the news. I was just praying it was good. If it were bad, I don't know what I'd of done. The clock hung on the wall ticked by slowly, the minutes getting longer, it was like time had stopped completely. I rested my head on Nick's shoulder, my hand still locked with his.

"Why don't you try and close your eyes for a bit?" He suggested.

"No, not until I know she's alright."

"Leanne, this isn't your fault. It's Frank's fault, because he was driving."

"Even so, I still feel as though I'm to blame, so I'm not going anywhere."

"I wish you were in that bed." Eva started, staring at me and Nick.

"Eva!" Nick and Karl yelled.

"It's true. I don't care whether you two are married or what, but my Mum is dying in there, and all because of you!"

"It's not Leanne's fault Eva." Karl argued.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" Nick shouted back at her defensively.

"Deny that your precious wife has killed her all you like, but she has. If she hadn't of had a go yesterday, then none of this would have happened."

"Well if you weren't such a cow to your sister, then she wouldn't have had to ban her from coming, now would she Eva?" Nick uttered.

"If you hadn't of harassed her yesterday Leanne, then we wouldn't be sat ere, would we?"

"Eva shut up!" Karl yelled, he was now getting frustrated.

"Why should I?" Eva barked back at us all.

Everyone was now silent. The air in the waiting room was certainly awkward. I looked at the ceiling, and pleaded in my head. Pleaded that I wasn't responsible for this terrible accident. I was so angry, at Eva, at myself, and Frank. Why was he so careless? If it was him. A doctor, all in blue appeared, a gloom look upon her face.

"Stella Price's family?" She called.

We all rose from our seats, anxious as to what she was about to tell us.

"It's not good news."

I looked at Nick, then at Eva, who was now in bits. Karl stood motionless, struggling to take it all in. Eva turned to me, and started to cry just as much as me. I held out my arms, and hugged my sister as we prepared to hear what the doctor was going to tell us...


	42. Chapter 42

**_Hello again! A long chapter here, which I hope you enjoy reading! There's some drama to come, and for those that are wondering what happens with the honeymoon, all will become clear! Thank you for the reviews, and as always thank you to the fabulous people that have taken the time to review. More soon, but in the meantime, enjoy chapter 42. xxxxxxxx:D_**

* * *

**Disaster Zone-Part Two**

**4th September 2011**

Eva continued to cry, like I did. When she sobbed silently, the nurse, that had waited very patiently, continued to explain what was happening to our Mum.

"Stella's unconscious, now don't worry, she will be okay. We haven't induced a coma or anything, and we don't need to, but we do need to monitor her. She's struggling to breath on her own. If we let her breath to soon, I think you can guess what will happen. Now, we need to keep an eye on her for awhile longer, so please don't disturb her. We'll let you know when you can see her, but like I said, please don't stress. She will pull through. From what I've already seen, your mother's a fighter."

We all looked at each-other, in serious confusion. So she was okay? But not okay for us to see her. I wanted to be the first to see her, however Eva deserved to see her first. Eva wasn't horrible to Stella like I was. Eva wasn't a terrible daughter, like I was. Karl tried to smile, but he was pretending to be alright. Nick then rested his arms around my shoulders, but I didn't move. I stayed still, trying to take this all in. She wasn't dead, she wasn't going to die either, but she was ill. She was almost put into a coma and it was all because of me. I was the cruel one, yelling at my own Mother, telling her I wished she were dead. I didn't realise at the time how bad what I said was. Being sat in the dull hospital room helped me realise. I wanted to see her, apologise, and try to straighten things out. Even if she never wanted to see me again; and did decide to leave Weatherfield, I wouldn't blame her, but I'd rather we ended things on good terms. That was what hurt the most, knowing that if she had died that night, I would have lost her when I hadn't had the chance to know her properly. She was my Mum after all, and she didn't deserve what I'd said.

"You look startled Lea, let's get some coffee." Nick suggested, taking my hand and attempting to move me from the waiting room. My high heels clicked against the clean hospital floor, people stopping and staring. I didn't care if they were looking or not. I stood by the machine, biting my vivid, red finger nails. Nick fished about in his pockets for money, and managed to find a small amount of money.

"Do you mind sharing a coffee?" He asked, trying to make me laugh.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Come on, smile! She's alive, and like the doctor said, she's a fighter! As are you, Mrs Tilsley." He tried to smile, then prodded me in my stomach. I suddenly started to cry. His face softened further, and he instantly pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Lea, I'm sorry. She's going to be fine."

"I know. I know, it's just, seeing her there, her body being so, so lifeless. What makes this all worse is, I caused the crash. I did didn't I?" I sniffed into his shoulder, sobbing through my words.

"No, no; you didn't. This is Frank's fault, and Stella shouldn't of been in the road, you didn't tell her to stand there, did you?"

"No." I whimpered, "No, I didn't. I could have behaved better about everything though. Eva, she's sobbing into Karl's shoulder in the waiting room, I'm crying into your shoulder; all because I banned my own mother from our wedding."

"Because she abandoned you. Leanne, she shouldn't have expected to be invited, if she wanted to be in your life she shouldn't have been so forceful."

"She wasn't forceful. I wasn't forceful, we were on good terms yesterday. It's Eva, she just sends my blood through the roof. Any calmness has gone when I see her, or when she insults us. She has no right, she doesn't know us. Not properly."

"Stella doesn't know us properly either."

"I never gave her the chance." I cried. "If she dies, I'll never forgive myself. Karl won't forgive me, Eva won't either. Let's face it, I'm to blame for this just as much as Frank."

"If you're going to blame yourself, then I'm going to have to blame me too, I was all up for you to ignore Stella. As your husband, I share everything with you; meaning I share your grief, and if you think you're to blame, I am too."

"You don't have to share the blame, she's not your Mum, is she?"

"Unless she needs to tell us something urgent! Look, I didn't mean that. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over something you didn't do, or cause. Frank was in the driver seat, not you. Let's go back, and you and Eva can sit down, and try to be civil."

"Oh Nick, I don't know."

"Do it for your Mum. I'm sure Eva would do anything for Stella, just like you. So, be civil with her, never know, might become friends."

"Okay, I'll try. Thank you."

"What for?"

"You've had so much to take on; in these past few months, Me, Simon, all this stuff with Stella. There's lots you wouldn't have had to go through if you'd stayed..."

"What, single? With Natasha? I definitely would not have been happy either way. I love Simon, and you. I wouldn't have married you otherwise!"

I flashed him a weak smile, he handed me the coffee that was in the cheap plastic cup. I took a sip, and instantly pulled a face.

"That tastes like crap." I muttered, as I threw it in the nearest bin.

"Yeah, it's not like the champagne we were previously drinking."

"No, it's definitely not. I'm going to go t't loo, I'll be back in a minute."

"Do you want me to come; well, stand outside, so you don't get lost on the way back?"

"Nah, it's alright. I need to get some air too, I'll be back in a minute. Honest, I'll be fine. You could check David's managed to sort everything out... Honeymoon wise."

"Are you sure?"

"Nick, I'm fine, you don't need to come with me, I can manage."

"No, I know that. Right, I'll go ring David."

"Okay, see you in a minute." I said, then he gave me a light kiss, and hugged me before we walked off in different directions. I slowed by a sign, hoping for a little help as to where I could find the toilet, instead, I saw the sign for the 'Mortuary'. I suddenly began to cry again. If Frank had been driving that bit quicker. Or if Stella had been closer to the window, more carnage, meaning she'd be joining the other lifeless souls in the Mortuary of Weatherfield General.

I pulled myself together when I entered the toilets. A young woman, probably about 18, ran out of the toilet, ashen-faced. I clocked a wedding ring on her left hand, she was like me. Well, not exactly. She wasn't stood in a hospital, in her wedding dress because her arch-enemy's fiancé ran down her mother. I guessed it wasn't that anyway. She gave me a tearful smile, then legged it out of the loo's. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I still looked like I did earlier; my make-up was running down my face slightly, but my hair was fine. My dress wasn't covered in blood, or dirty. It was strange. I looked normal, given the circumstances. Eva's clothes were ridden with Stella's blood, mine weren't. Eva was covered in dirt from the cobbles, I wasn't, but then, I didn't sit down on the floor like she did. Grabbing as much tissue as I could, I dabbed at my eyes, making them water. I should have been on a plane, sat beside my new husband. Not here, in the hospital, pleading that Stella would have pulled through. I couldn't be so selfish, there was Eva and Karl too. I composed myself, and departed from the bathroom quickly.

When I sat back down in the waiting room; Eva was sat, staring at a wall. Karl was looking down at his hands, Nick had his arms around me, when the doctor we saw earlier came in again.

"Hi again. I've got some good news for you all, Stella's slowly coming to, you can see her now."

"I'd love to." Eva said, jumping to her feet automatically.

"How many can see Stell?" Karl asked.

"Two at a time, I'm sorry, I don't make the rules."

"It's fine." I replied, as her comment was aimed at Nick and I.

"Leanne, do you want to go first?" Karl asked kindly. That was nice for him to do that, seeing as he's known my Mother longer than him.

"No, you go Karl, I'll wait, it's only fair."

"Leanne, this isn't your fault you know."

"Thanks Karl, but I think she'd rather see you first. I'll go to see her last, it's fair then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, honest. You go, I'll wait here with Nick."

"Right well, you come let me know if you change your mind."

"I will do, thanks Karl."

"It's no problem, love."

I sat back down with Nick as Karl and Eva followed the doctor to Stella's room. He smiled at me, then pulled me into his arms, I started to whimper again. One by one, tears were falling again, I couldn't stop it. It was strange, I knew she was fine. But I couldn't stop thinking, how close she was to joining the others in the Mortuary that I saw earlier.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" Nick asked, trying to get me to look at him in the eye.

"I... I saw a sign. A sign for the Mortuary, how close Stella was to being in, in..."

"Oh Lea, you should have said, I knew I should have gone with you. It's alright, she's doing just fine, and I'm sure she wants to see you just as much as you want to see her. Then you both can sort it all out, can't you?"

"Thanks." I sniffled, when he handed me a tissue. "Yeah, I'd like to make up with her."

"Good, because I don't want any feuds in this marriage, look at David and Kylie. Mum and David are at war. Oh, speaking of which, Mum didn't offer you a grand, did she?"

"No! She's learnt her lesson, I think."

"Leanne Tilsley?" The doctor called in the waiting room. Nick and I rose from our seats, anxious as to what she had to say.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Okay, would you like to come through?"

"Can my husband come?"

"No, Lea, you go on your own, Karl's coming back now."

"Oh, okay. I'll come now then."

I followed the doctor to the room. Eva was stood by Stella's bedside. Her eyes were wide open, she was lying down; but she was awake and talking.

"Leanne." She groaned.

"Leanne." Eva sounded surprised.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"I don't know if that's a good ide..." Eva started, but Stella interrupted.

"Yes Leanne, come in." Stella said, rolling her eyes at Eva's comment.

"Mum!" Eva yelled.

"Oh-Eva, why don't you go and see Karl?"

"But!"

"Eva, just go and check Karl's okay."

"Fine, I will."

We stayed silent until Eva had definitely left the room.

"I'm so sorry." I began.

"Leanne. I'm not bothered about that, I've dealt with so much worse than what you said. I'm sorry too."

"What for?"

"For coming into your life, when you didn't need it. I, I was coming to see you and Nick, I wanted to sort things out."

"Can we? Can we sort this out, I'd like to get to know you, but if you don't want to know me, then I understand. I did not mean a word of it, I don't want you to go, not really. I was so scared when the car hit you, I was so panicked. I don't want anything to happen to you ever again. I was just being daft, and Eva didn't help, she made me so angry, I took it out on you when I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. I really am sorry. Sorry."

"Leanne, I'd love to. I want to get to know you better, I'd like to be your Mum, I know you'll never see me like that, but it's worth a try."

"Yeah, it is. I'd love for you to be my Mum."

"I'd love for that to happen too."

I began to get emotional again, and started to cry. Stella reached out and stroked my arm.

"Oh, Leanne, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I thought, I thought you were dead."

"I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"I know, I know." I sniffed.

"It's alright, don't cry." She reassured me, and stroked my hair, I could feel all the wires that were connected to her were brushing through my hair.

"Thank you."

"It's okay. By the way, you look stunning. Nick's very lucky to have you as his wife."

"I'm very lucky to have him as my husband."

"You're both lucky, because you love each-other."

"Thank you, Mum."

"It's okay darling."


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hi readers! Thank you to 'Probably Procrastinating' and 'K22-89' who reviewed last time! Thank you for not giving up on this fanfiction! If you have any suggestions, or ideas, please review and let me know, or PM me. I'm open to any ideas, and may use them, so please suggest!xxxxxx;D**_

* * *

**It's Going To Get Better**

**5th September 2011**

I awoke, nestled under Nick's coat. I looked around, and saw that I was in the waiting room; sleeping under my husband's suit jacket. He was sleeping too. I prodded his cheek, but he snored more.

"Nick." I whispered, "Nick, wake up. Your snoring's so irritating!"

"Oh, sorry. I don't snore."

"Er, yeah you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do! You sound like a pig!"

"I'm not going to argue with you!"

"Fine! Do you think we should go home?"

"Leanne! Now is not the time for that!"

"I wasn't meaning that! I want to get out of this dress, and you could do with getting out of that suit."

"Yeah, come on then. Stella's still sleeping anyway."

Eva came back into the waiting room, she looked tired, but more confused as we were heading towards the door.

"Where you two going?"

"Well I don't fancy wearing this dress, Nick can't live in that suit either."

"Fair enough, but Nick's always in a suit, so it won't make much difference to him."

"Still, we're going home Eva. I think you can spare us 30 minutes to get changed, it's not like we've left here yet is it? We're not much use here anyway, Stella's still asleep." Nick said, sounding very irate.

"Go on then, go. You're right Nick, you are no use here anyway. Just hurry back."

"Hurry back?" I asked, confused.

"Not for my benefit, Mum will want to know where you are. And for some stupid reason, she'll want to see you."

"Eva, stop it." Nick uttered.

"Stop what?"

"Constantly picking on your sister, it's not her fault we're stood here is it? Blame Frank, Leanne and I have done nothing wrong, just the 'Perfect Princess' over here being a cow when you don't need to be. You want a fight Eva, go and find Frank. Because he's got some explaining to do. Leanne, is not going to be judged, or yelled at by you. She's just as upset as you are, now grow up! She isn't just your Mum, she's Leanne's Mum too. I'm not surprised you don't get on with anyone round here Eva, you probably wind them up so much they don't want to know!"

"Yeah, he's right Eva." I yelled. She looked at us both teary, Nick had probably just put his foot in it, but she had annoyed us. She had no right, no right to judge us, she didn't know us. Eva had been to used to being Stella's only child, her only little princess. Well, she wasn't, she had another daughter now. So, she needed to deal with it, and fast.

Outside, Nick hailed a taxi, it was raining heavily. He handed me his suit jacket, I placed it around my head. He looked at me, and started to chuckle.

"Very fetching Lea," he laughed.

"Not even funny," I responded, about to stick two fingers up at him.

"Right, lady first." He said as I stepped into the black taxi.

"Thanks." I muttered. He sat beside me, as the taxi driver asked where we were going, again, another chapel joke. After Nick responded, "Victoria Court, Weatherfield," we sped off. When we arrived on the street again, neighbours were gathering in the street. Nick and I groaned, that was the last thing we needed. Nosy Norris practically revealing our family developments via foghorn. Norris rushed over when Nick was collecting the post.

"Is she alive then?" He asked, trying to feed information from us.

"Yes Norris, why do you care anyway?" Nick responded, rolling his eyes at Norris.

"Just curious, I wanted to know when she'll be better. I'm good like that."

"Nosy like that." I muttered, then I too rolled my eyes.

"So, is she talking?"

"Yes, look, why do you care?" Nick shouted, when other people began to gather around.

"I care very much about the residents of this street for your information, Nick."

"Nick, leave it." I muttered, pulling his arm, he shrugged me off, and continued to row with Norris.

"Norris, people like you really irritate me. You should worry about your love life, how many decades have you been single for?"

"I'm happy the way I am. I'd rather live my life than be married to Leanne flippin' Battersby, ex-druggie, ex-prostitue!"

"Ey! Don't you dare talk about Leanne like that, you old toad!" Nick roared, stepping towards old Norris.

"Enough!" I screamed, stepping in front of Nick, and shoving him through the main entrance of Victoria Court. We walked up the stairs silently, I was fuming. Causing a scene, with Norris of all people. At the front door, I went to unlock it, but Nick put his hand over the lock.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Why Norris of all people? Peter yeah, I'd get that, but Norris, seriously?!"

"It's just, everything's been messed around. You know, Frank crashing the car, we'd be on our honeymoon now. It's so frustrating, nothing on this street goes smoothly, does it?"

"No, but if things went smoothly, we wouldn't be together, now would we?"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Nicholas darling, I'm always right."


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hello everyone! Just wanted to say thank you to 'Probably Procrastinating' for their lovely review. I would also like to thank 'Koryandrs' for their great review, and suggestion! I will definitely include that at some point, within the next ten chapters. At the end of this chapter, there will be a plot that was suggested to me, and I hope I write it well for you. Reviews have been a bit sparse recently, please don't stop, as their really encouraging, and I'll update more often! That's it for now, update soon. xxxx**_

* * *

**I Can Be Your Hero**

**6th September 2011**

Leanne sat next to me in the waiting room. I watched as her head rolled, she looked so tired, just like Eva did. And Karl. I tapped her hand gently, she gazed up at me and smiled. I moved her hair behind her ear when she looked down at her hands again.

"Do you want to go home, then you can get some proper sleep?" I whispered, taking her hand.

"No, I want to see him." She angrily whispered back, this time she held my hand tighter.

"Who?" I asked, perplexed.

"Frank. The mad man, driving like an idiot, I hope Carla's seriously injured. Then he'll know how me and Eva feel." she said in response.

"Lea, that's a terrible thing to say. You said so yourself, you wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even your worst enemy. Carla included."

"So, she deserves all the pain. So called best mate, she were trying to knock Peter off behind my back!"

"But she didn't, he told her no, didn't he?"

"Well... Yes, but he was tempted, given the chance he would of!"

"Leanne, he loved you. And the whole time you were with him, I was knocking you off, give Peter the benefit of the doubt. He let's us see Simon regularly, that takes some real guts to do that."

"Have you heard what Simon says that Peter's told him? Apparently, I'm only with you for your money, and your only with me because you were scraping in the dirt for his leftovers."

"Peter's an idiot, when he wants to be. But, he let's us see his son. Not our son Leanne, his son. Peter deserves some respect for that. Also, what money? I'm hardly Peter Jones, am I?"

"No Peter Barlow either." Leanne suddenly laughed, making me laugh too.

Frank then appeared through the doors. Carla trailing behind him. She looked dog rough, her hair a mess, her clothes torn to shreds. Carla didn't look like Carla. Frank looked apologetic as he walked over to us all. Eva, who was resting in Karl's arms, stood up. She looked furious. Leanne looked up, and saw Frank. She too stood up, he and Carla looked intimidated, so they should have. Carla tugged on Frank's suit jacket, gesturing to the door. He shook his head vigorously.

"What the hell do you want?" Eva barked.

"I've come to apologise." Frank explained, the usual arrogance appearing in his voice.

"It's not wanted. You nearly killed her." Leanne aggressively yelled. Eva turned to Leanne, who turned back to Eva, and they continued to tear shreds off Frank.

"I'm sorry." He continued, looking down at the floor as Carla wrapped her arms around him.

"You're not though, are you? If so, you would have come sooner, and you wouldn't have been driving like a brainless alchy!" Eva shouted, Karl trying to shut her up.

"Yeah, Eva's right! You Frank are nothing but a suit, no wonder Carla chose you, she likes her men to be physco!" Leanne screamed at the pair, Carla looked offended. Eva and Karl had their mouths wide open in shock.

"Not true actually Leanne. Besides, you were Paul's prostitute if I remember correctly. One he held hostage in his boot. Did you know that Nick? Your darling wife here was a 'Lady of the Night'." Carla began, she was getting cocky. Leanne remained silent, Carla then continued. "Battersby by name, Battersby by nature."

"Sorry to break the news to you Carla, but my 'Darling wife' is no longer Battersby, is she? No, she is not! She is now Tilsley. I don't care if Leanne was your husband's prostitute or not, I'm her husband, and I love her regardless."

Leanne looked at me and smiled. Carla backed off slightly, and hid behind Frank. He then continued to protest his innocence.

"I am sorry. I know it's caused trouble, but Stella's okay, isn't she? I'm sorry, Carla, you're sorry too. Aren't you love?" Frank spoke, he pulled on Carla, insisting she too apologised.

"No, I'm not. Stella's alive, that's all I care about, but you Leanne, I'm not done with you." Carla gritted her teeth.

"I'm so scared, I'll be sleeping badly tonight now Carla." Leanne challenged her, stepping towards Carla.

"So you should be." Carla whispered, before following Frank as he shouted her name.

Leanne came over to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll always stick up for you." I reassured her.

"I love you."

"Not as much as I do, my 'Darling wife'."

"I'm sure I love you more."

"Impossible." I said, before giving her a light kiss.

We were suddenly interrupted; my phone was ringing out loudly. I moaned slightly, and checked to see who was bothering me. It was Kylie. What on earth did she want? I thought. I showed Leanne who was ringing, then I answered it. "It's Day-vid" she screamed down the phone, she sounded really panicked. "What about him, he's okay isn't he?" I asked, sounding just as worried as Kylie. "I don't know, he's shaking on the floor, he won't wake up. I'm terrified. Help..."


	45. Chapter 45: Fixing What's Broken

_**Hiya everyone, sorry for the lack of updates lately, I've had zero motivation. Yes, I appreciate people are busy and you cant always find the time to review, but this is getting annoying now. I know YOU are reading, so just quite simply, review. It's not hard, nor do you get judged for it. You don't need an account either, it's super simple, and keeps us writers very happy! Anyway, please check out 'Probably Procrastinating's' new story 'Back To Normal?' and please check out my newest Coronation Street story, 'It'll Be Lonely This Christmas'. Thank you very much, and enjoy this chapter. xxxxx**_

* * *

**Caught In A Crisis**

**6th September 2011**

I was dragged by Nick out of the hospital room sharply, "What's going on?" I shouted as we ran through the corridors of the hospital.

"David. He's had a seizure, we need to go home."

"What about my Mum?"

"Eh? What about her Leanne?"

"She's gonna wake up soon, I promised I'd be there!"

"David's more important!" He shouted back, and continued to pull me through the busy corridors. I stopped instantly.

"David's more important than my Mum? My Mum that almost died? How can you say that Nick, how could you?"

"Argh! I've not got time for this, David yeah? He's the one I'm the most worried about right now! David, is having a seizure as we speak, Kylie's stressing like mad!"

"Kylie's more important to you than your own wife?"

"Of course she isn't, but David..."

"David is. Thanks Nick, I knew you were constantly sticking up for me as a compensation for something else. At least I've found it though. I know that blood is thicker than water but blimey, I had no idea I meant so little to you."

"Don't be stupid. You know how much you mean to me."

"Well I don't. You have a really funny way of showing your love."

"So do you! You lie to the one you love and shut them out, I don't, do I?"

"It's always me, me, me. Isn't it? Me this, my Bistro, my family, my Mum. You're such a Mummy's boy it does my head in! Grow up already! You're bloody 30, not 3!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for always nagging you about the stupid Bistro, but it pays our bills."

"Yes I know that! I did run a restaurant of my own!"

"Which one? The one you turned into a pizza oven? Or the one that had a tram on top of it within a month of opening?"

"You go find David on your own. And don't bother about coming back here, I don't need you."

"Fine by me. I'll go have a nice cup of tea..."

"Who with your Mum?!"

With that, Nick stormed off out of the hospital, as I angrily headed towards the waiting room. Eva peered out from behind a magazine.

"Trouble for the Tilsley's?" She asked, instantly putting the magazine down onto the wooden coffee table.

"No. Just Nick." I murmured.

"I see." Eva said, moving next to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, giving her a snotty look.

"Down woman! No need to get on my case! I'm not Nick am I?!"

"Equally as irritating though." I chuckled to myself, when Eva grinned slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She kindly offered.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, why not. I haven't slept in days, I could do with a good kip!" Eva laughed to herself.

"Oh, thanks! It really is like being sat with Nick."

"No, seriously. I want to know, is everything okay between you two or what?"

"It's just, I feel sometimes, not always, but sometimes I'm second best."

"Right, okay, who to?" Eva asked, she looked and sounded confused.

"This is going to sound really stupid but, I feel as though he'll always be closer to his family than me. I know I've only been back in his life for a few months, and we've gone through so much, but I always feel like that. If he's not running to Gail, he's going off with David, or helping Kylie, and his Gran, he's constantly doing stuff for her too. I just get left on the sidelines, and I know I don't understand myself because I've got no real family here but I just wished sometimes he could ignore them, just for once."

"It's not that simple though, families are special... Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I know Mum and I don't always get on, and no doubt about it she irritates me, but I love her. Nick's probably struggling to make everyone happy, ya know, spending time with you, and with them. Give it time, and he'll sort it all out. But, you need to tell him how you're feeling, you can't expect him to be physic. Men aren't like that, I know trust me."

"So, you think I should tell him then?"

"Yes, if you want a child, or children with Nick in the future Leanne, admit how you feel about Gail. It's not going to get any better unless you say something. Come on, he's new to all this husband-malachy. I'm sure you're new to all this wife stuff too, I can't imagine having Gail as your mother-in-law being easy."

"I do want a future like you said, I'll talk to him. That's why me and Kylie get on so well, having to put up with her difficult sons, and her. It's a miracle Kylie or I haven't decked her yet."

"There's still time."

"Yeah, there is! Next time she comments on me, I'll give her what for!"

"You do that! She won't know what hit her!"

"Oh yes she will, it'll be Leanne Tilsley that's hit her!" I joked, just as Karl emerged from the room.

"Stella wants to talk to you both, she has something for you." Karl explained, he then gestured towards Stella's room.

"Oh, okay." Eva and I said, as we got up and walked towards our Mum's hospital room. We were both still laughing about our previous conversation when we entered the room.

"Hiya girls." Mum began, she gestured to the two plastic chairs on either side of her bed.

"You okay?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Oh, yeah, fine. You two?"

"Great!" Eva laughed, I soon began to giggle too.

"Give me your hand Leanne." Mum ordered me, I did as I was told, and gave her my hand. She reached out for Eva's too, and squeezed both our hands. As she let go, I looked to see in my palm, a necklace. Eva had one too, there was a locket in the middle. I looked up at Mum in confusion. She gestured for me to open the locket, Eva watched contently as I did so. Inside, was a picture of me. In Mum's arms as a baby, it was a picture I'd never seen before, but it made it all the more special.

"It's a late wedding present, love." Mum explained. I smiled at her, and hugged her carefully, fearful of hurting her.

"Thank you" I replied.

"You're very welcome love, Eva, do you like yours?"

Eva held hers gently in her hands, she began to go teary-eyed, then smiled.

"Of course I do Mum, It's gorgeous, thank you."

"I'm glad you both like them, their both yours to keep, and I hope their special to you."

"Yeah, definitely." Eva and I agreed, as we helped each-other put on our necklaces. We then sat by our Mum's bedside, and laughed away. Like a real family.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hey readers! Thank you for the fab amount of reviews I've received! I really appreciate all this support. Things will get better for Nick and Leanne, but first, their new marriage is going to be tested to the limits! It will be happy eventually, but until then, we've got some turbulent times ahead. I hope you enjoy, and please keep reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me. Thanks a million, I'll hopefully update soon. That's if anyone wants me to!xxxx**_

* * *

**Make Up Or Break Up**

**7th September 2011**

I suddenly rolled out of bed. I hit my head on the laminate floor in our bedroom. I was all alone, Leanne was still at the hospital with Stella, and still we hadn't sorted things out. I felt bad, because she was going through such a difficult time, but David was having a fit, I couldn't abandon him and Kylie, could I? Kylie had no idea what was going on either, she was totally horrified. I had to explain to her that David's seizures can happen at any point, and that when they do, they aren't her fault. But, as I was saying about Leanne, I still hadn't plucked up the courage to speak to her, and I didn't want to. Not yet anyway. Eva texted me, as she thought it would be funny. She wrote, "Trouble in paradise I see, let's hope this marriage isn't short lived!" I wasn't seeing the funny side of it to be honest. I felt so bad, but I knew what she'd be like when I'd try to apologise. I love her like hell, but she's so stubborn!

David was alright after a while, he had to recover on the sofa, and eat a snickers. Even so, he still had a seizure, and Leanne should have just helped me and my family for once. Trouble is she didn't. I hadn't seen her since yesterday, I hadn't even spoken to her. I should have done really, but I knew she'd whine, and yell. Leanne was best to be left alone. I crawled across the floor and sat up on the bed. I checked my phone, no messages, whatsoever. Urgh Leanne. I thought. She clearly thought I was in the wrong, and yeah, I wanted to apologise, but I couldn't. She was in the wrong.

Suddenly, I heard the front door of the flat open. I rushed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Leanne stood at the breakfast bar, her arms folded around her chest, I could see her engagement ring glistening in the early morning sun.

"Is David alright?" She asked, not meeting my gaze.

"Yeah, he's fine. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She barked back, rolling her eyes at me.

"Well... Yesterday, I just thought that you'd be mad at me still."

"You're right."

"Huh?"

"I am still mad at you."

"What! Lea, this is ridiculous, David's my brother!"

"I'm your wife!" She screamed back, shouting across the bar.

"I know that!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you do!"

"Of course I do, I love you..."

"Oh... Woop-dee-doo Nick, it's all well and good saying it, but abandoning me at the hospital! I know you care about your family, I get that, but I feel like they're more important than me!"

"You know I'd do anything for you!"

"No I don't! You are always constantly at their beck and call. Never for me! Always Mum this, David that, Kylie or my Gran! What about me eh? I'm you flamin' wife!"

"I am sorry I'm such a crap husband, looking after my family. I guess you wouldn't understand..."

"Oh yeah, of course I wouldn't. I've got no family, have I?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Lea. Please forgive me, sorry." I pleaded with her, walking over to her and trying to hug her.

"Get away from me." She ordered, shoving me away from her. I continued to apologise, but she wouldn't listen.

"Leanne, please."

"I'm going to go to work, leave me alone."

"What about me?"

"What about you? If I've upset you so much 'Nicky', why don't you go cry to your dearest Mummy Gail. I'm sure she'd be pleased to learn that I'm such a crap wife."

"You're not a crap wife, please forgive me. I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep properly last night, I was worried sick about you."

"If you were so worried, you'd have come to the hospital and apologised, in person. That's the problem with you Nick, you take, and you take. But you never, ever give anything back to me. I've had to put up with all the rubbish between your Gran and Lewis. Then there's your Mum constantly judging my every move. I'm flaming well sick of it! Sometimes I wonder, I wonder why I, oh it doesn't matter."

"No, go on. I'd love to hear what you're going to whine about now."

"I sometimes wonder why I ever got back together with you!"

"Really? Because I'm always wondering that!" I viciously shouted at my new-wife. I instantly wanted to take back my words, but I'd done it now.

"Then why did you propose to me? Why did you bother asking me to marry you if you think that we should never have got back together again?"

"I didn't mean it Lea"

"No, that's right Nick. You 'never' mean it, but you always say it, don't you? Now it's my turn to be the vicious one. I'm fed up with your family constantly being more important than me. I'm sick of us constantly having enemies, I'm just tired of everything."

"Are you tired of us?"

"Maybe. I don't know anymore, me head is all over the place."

"Look, why don't we book a honeymoon? We don't have to go Tomorrow or anything, but we can book it, and then finally celebrate the fact we're married. Because tight now, it feels as though I've entered World War 3, not a marriage. Can't we just try, and you know, make things better? I know you aren't happy, I'm not very happy either. So, at least if we admit it, we can work on it. Before we hate each-other so much we've divorced before our first-anniversary."

"Yeah, okay. You're right, I don't mean any of it. I just want us to be happy, and if that involves us having to work on stuff than so be it."

"Good, because I love you, and I'm not willing to lose you. I've fought so hard to win you back, and just as the good stuff begins, I'm not going to let it end."

"We've got to much to lose."

"That's right, I don't want to lose you Leanne, you're the most precious thing in the world to me. I'd be lost without you."

"I love you."

"I love you, now enough fighting, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Now give me a hug, before I have to beg for one!" I laughed, making her start to giggle as well. I held her close, and hugged her tightly. She was the most precious thing in the world to me, and I didn't want to lose her.


	47. Chapter 47: Trouble Part One

_**Hi again, sorry for not updating sooner. I've had 0 motivation, and I've been super busy. Anyway, this is part one of three chapters; leading to a big, dramatic twist in chapter 50. Enjoy this, and I'll update fairly soon. Please do review, it's so annoying not getting any. xxx**_

* * *

**Trouble Brewing: Part One Of Three**

**13th September 2011**

I woke in Nick's arms. I turned over to see him with his head resting on my shoulder, he was sleeping of course. I pushed his arms off of me, and moved towards my phone on the bedside table. There were no messages. As much as I was happy we were on good terms again, things weren't like they used to be. The fights were constantly weighing down on our happiness, and I could tell another fight was on its way. It was only a matter of time.

With my head in my hands, I sat at the kitchen table with a boiling hot coffee. I took sips slowly, but all I kept thinking about was this sense of doom. It wasn't nice knowing my marriage was potentially about to implode at any point. I heard Simon start to move in his bedroom, and then come out into the living area.

"Morning Mum," he said, whilst yawning.

"Oh, morning Si. You okay?"

"Yeah, good ta. Is everything okay with you and Nick?" He asked, as he sat by me.

"Yeah, of course! But, how did you find out about that?"

"I heard you fighting the other day. Me Dad said the honeymoon is over now, but I told him he were stupid."

"You're right, he is stupid."

"Then he said that your marriage is so bad that you've not even gone on your honeymoon."

"He's pathetic." I mumbled under my breath. Simon still heard it, just as Nick emerged from our bedroom. He was stretching his arms, then said, "Hi Simon."

"Morning Nick," he replied, walking over and giving him a hug.

"Right, go get dressed Si," I said, pointing towards his room.

"But..."

"No buts, Simon. Go and get dressed, you've got school in a bit."

"Urgh. Fine." He reluctantly plodded off to his bedroom to get ready. Nick then took Simon's seat by me.

"So, what's going on then?" Nick asked, staring at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I try and make things better and you're still dead off with me."

"And? What do you expect, you've not really proved you're sorry, have you?"

"Oh, Leanne! I'm trying my hardest to make this marriage work, you're just being difficult!"

"Well try harder." I gritted my teeth at him, before turning and going to get dressed for work.

"Hurry up Si!" I shouted, my hand on my hip in the doorway of our flat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he shouted back, rushing from his room, into the kitchen.

"Right, let's go," I said, grabbing his bags for him, and darting out the door before Nick had chance to stop us.

As I walked down the street with Simon, he started to ask me questions.

"Mum?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Are you and Nick gonna split up?"

"Oh. God no, what made you think that?"

"You're always fighting. I don't want you two to split up, I really like Nick, he's cool. All me mates are dead, dead jealous 'coz he has a convertible!"

"Is that the only reason you like Nick, Si?"

"No, silly! I like Nick because he dun't make you cry like me Dad did. And..."

"Oh, there's an and!"

"...he loves you, he told me."

"Oh, he did, did he?"

"Yeah. You left the milk out, and he said if he didn't love you, he'd be dead mad."

"Aha, I guess that's true."

"So why don't you love him no more?"

"I do love him... I do."

"Because it'd be stupid for you two to split up now, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Go on, have a good day." I said, gesturing for him to go off into school with his little mates.

"Bye Mum," he called. "Bye," I replied, waving my son off into school.

"Gin and tonic please Leanne," ordered Audrey at the bar, in the Bistro.

"Sure, here you go." I handed her the alcoholic drink, just as Nick came back behind the bar in our busy restaurant.  
We refused to speak to each-other, as poor Audrey sat looking at us, waiting for the awkwardness to disappear.

"So, how's your mam?" Audrey asked me, placing her drink down.

"Fine ta, she's coming out next week."

"Oh, that's fantastic! When d'ya think you'll go on your honeymoon then?"

"Soon." Nick mumbled, not meeting Audrey's eyes, or mine.

"Oh! Whatever's the matter?" She asked Nick, who held his head down.

"Nothing."

"Nicholas! Tell your old Gran what's wrong, or I'll get your mother to do it!"

"Honest Gran it's nothing," he whispered, flashing me a look.

"Er, what's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled, as soon as he'd flashed me the look.

"What?"

"The dirty look you just gave me, honest to God, it's like living with a teenager."

"I'm sorry. But I have to live with my stroppy wife, so it's not just difficult for you."

"Stroppy wife?!" I shouted, getting angrier and angrier with him.

"You heard!" He barked back, he too was getting angry.

"I am sorry Nick, sorry that you're so useless! Husband of the year award goes to...Nick Tilsley!"

"I could say the same for you! Was prostitution the only thing you were good at? Is that what you do on the sly now?"

I slapped him hard across his cheek, Audrey and all the others in the Bistro looked stunned. I had tears burning my eyes so much I struggled to see. Why that of all things to bring up? I thought to myself. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the busy bar in tears. I burst into the pub and got a large whiskey, just as he came and sat opposite me in the booth. Peter. Just what I needed.


	48. Chapter 48: Trouble Part Two

Hello! Thanks to 'Koryandrs' I have decided to include their excellent suggestion to my fanfic. Prepare to be on the edge of your seat reading! But I just wanted to say thank you as you are always reviewing, and include constructive criticism. Which I do take on board! I may try a review lounge, depends if I get anymore now! Thanks for the suggestions everyone, and the reviews. I'm sure at the end of this chapter you'll have the rushing urge to review, because you'll want to know who has been injured. And, the sooner you review, the more chapters you'll get! If I get a minimum of five before tonight's Coronation Street, I'll update again! So please do review, because it makes me happy, so I update, and you happy because you have more to read! Surely you wouldn't want to make yourself miserable? It's food for thought, but please do review, favourite and follow. Ta-ta for now. Xxxx

While you're on the archive, please read these stories: Back To Normal? - Probably Procrastinating

Love, Lies and Secrets - StellaPriceFan Thank you!xxxxxxxx

Trouble Brewing Part Two of Three.

13th September 2011

I felt awful. Taking out my stress on Leanne was the wrong thing to have done, definitely. I was in the wrong, so I decided to leave the Bistro, and go home, as I was assuming that would be where she was. Walking down the street, I saw Carla and Frank. The pair refused to make eye contact, so I carried on walking. As I went past Roy's, the smell of coffee greeted me; a quick coffee won't hurt, I thought. When I walked in, I saw Leanne, sat with none other than Peter. Ey? I approached the table my wife, and her ex were sat at. "Aw, how lovely is this," I sarcastically remarked. "Nick, there is nothing lovely about this," Peter replied, not making eye contact with me. Leanne turned away from me. "You wish there was though," I said, taking a seat next to Peter, in the hopes Leanne would forgive me. "Is that some petty way of trying to apologise?" Leanne finally spoke, folding her arms across her chest, and rolling her eyes. "No, of course it isn't Lea, but we need to sort this out. I'm sorry, and I love you. Please, just talk to me, I'm sorry." "She's not gonna listen to that," Peter mumbled. "Oh, shut up Peter," I whined at him, he eventually got up and left the cafe. Leanne leaned over the table, and angrily started to talk.

"That was so childish, sometimes I feel like I'm married to a child, not a fully grown man! Why can't you except that I love you, and not Peter?"

"Because you always seem to be with Peter! He's not your husband, is he? Unless you want him to be?"

"I've had enough of this. You always seem to be difficult, you're never, ever satisfied. And you always, always make me feel like I'm a failure, I'm so tired of it. I, I didn't think I'd feel like this." "Feel like what? Are you saying it's over between us?" "I really, really don't know anymore. I can't help but feel like whatever I do isn't good enough. We're forever fighting, or arguing. I'm fed up, so I think, I think it's better if I left for a bit. Then when I come back, maybe, well..." "Things will be different?" "I hope so, I don't want this marriage to end, but right now, everything's falling apart." "As well as you and me?" "Pretty much. I don't want this to end, but right now, our future doesn't look so good." "Leanne, please," I pleaded, taking her hand to stop her leaving the table. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes looked flooded with tears. I watched her get up and leave the table. She wasn't leaving me, no way. I left the cafe quickly, Mum walked towards me. She must have noticed how distraught I was. "Nick? Is everything alright?" "No, not really," I admitted to her, instantly she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Oh sweetheart, what's happened now?" "Can we talk in private?" "Yeah, okay. Come back t't house, then we can talk about this mess," she said, gesturing back to the house. "Thanks Mum," I mumbled, following her back to No.8. We sat together at the cosy kitchen table. "So, what's bugging you love?" She asked me, taking my hand so I'd look up at her. "It's Leanne..." I began, but she laughed to herself, then interrupted me. "Why doesn't that surprise me." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, she is a Battersby. Go on, spill. She's slept with Peter, hasn't she?" "No! How outrageous is that, and unfair!" "So she hasn't...or so you think." "Has she?" Mum looked down, "MUM!" I yelled. She took a deep breath. "I think so, I saw them talking the other day. Peter then went into the flat..." "My flat?" "Yeah, I'm sorry." "Could he not have been picking Simon up?" "It took two hours did it?" "They could have been sorting out housing arrangements for Simon," I desperately tried to get what she'd accused my wife of out of my head. "I don't think so Nick, I told you, she's trouble. She's a Battersby, and is never satisfied." "I'm never satisfied." "Well then you and Leanne are too similar." "Or I'm just like you. You're never satisfied, urgh. I feel like such an idiot." "Why?" "Because I'm actually sat here listening to your lies, I'm going to find her, before I lose her. I'm not about to lose the best thing I have." "I'm sure Peter feels the same." "Shut up Mum," I shouted, storming out of No.8. I burst into the Bistro. Leanne was stood behind the bar, checking the bookings. "Leanne," I said, placing my hand on top of hers. She remained focused on the book in front of her. "Are you having an affair with Peter?" I asked her, her eyes flashed up at me. She looked furious. "Are you trying to be a comedian?" She replied, removing her hand quickly from underneath mine. "What? No. Of course not, I want to know Lea. If you are, I'll be mad, but we can work through it. I understand if you have, and I promise we can save this marriage, even if you have cheated." "Woah, woah, woah! You think I've been knocking Peter off behind your back?!" "Well... Yeah, to be honest. Mum said she saw you and Peter go into the flat, and you took two hours." "Do you know why we took two hours?" "No, but I can gather an idea as to what you were doing." "We were sorting out Simon's living arrangements for the next few months. Yeah, alright with you? And I asked about Si's Christmas too. I got into an argument with him over it. Then I had to show Peter how to send a copy of Si's school photo to some mate. So why, why on earth would you believe lies like that? Eh Nick? Com on, cos I'd love to know!" "Mum, she said, she said that you and Peter were together in the flat..." "And because she's your precious mother, you listen to every piece of poison that comes out of her mouth?" "No, you're my wife, I believe you." "Course you do. But if you believed me, you wouldn't have to ask, would you!?" "Urm, I. I..." "...I'm... Lost for words Nick?" "...Yeah, I am. I'm just, embarrassed." "I'm sick of this now. If it's not your physco mother accusing me of cheating, it's me demented husband! Oh-no, wait. That's you!" Leanne roared, the people dining in the Bistro turning and staring. I rushed around the bar, desperate to keep her quiet. Just then, John Stape burst in. "Everyone! Now! Get down on the floor!" He screamed, he wielded a gun tightly in his hands. He aimed the weapon at me and Leanne. I looked at Leanne, she turned to me, a terrified look forming on her beautiful face. I threw my arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards me. She almost melted into my arms as I held her. "What is it John?" I asked, clutching Leanne tightly in my arms. "Fiz. She's in here, I know she is! I want her, and my baby, NOW!" "No John," Fiz pleaded, she held baby Hope in her arms. I looked around the room, some customers had hidden underneath the tables. I noticed that a number of our neighbours were also in the bar. There was Rita, Norris, Emily, Mary, Tyrone, Sally, Kylie, David, Gran, Roy, Hayley, Carla, Frank, Peter and baby Hope. Everyone looked fearful for their lives. "John, come on," Frank urged the nutter, Frank's hand protecting Carla. "I'm scared," Leanne whispered, her hair covering her eyes. She blinked, as though she was going to cry. "It's okay, don't worry Lea," I reassured her. John heard us talking, so he turned the gun towards me and Leanne. "I'm warning you two!" We stayed silent, Leanne continued to shake in my arms, she only just managed to turn and look at John. He continued to move around the room, pointing his gun at different people. He put the weapon against Tyrone's head. "Come on Fiz. I have three bullets. Now, if you don't give me my daughter, I'll shoot your precious pal. And I'm sure I can shoot some others while I'm here." "I'm not giving you Hope, not for anything in the world. Let Ty go, he has a baby to look after!" "What? Kevin's baby? Sally! Hello, got anything to say, defend your husband?" Now he was holding the gun at Sally. She shook her head, "No," she mumbled. "No," she repeated. John turned around to where me and Leanne were stood. "Ah, the two Tilsley's," he began, an evil smiling forming on his face. "Now, I could shoot you both, if you don't give me what's in the till. Once Fiz hands me my baby, I'll need money to flee, won't I? But Nick, if you don't give me everything that's in the till, I'll shoot your precious wife." "No... You're not going to hurt Leanne, I'll give you the money. I'll give it you." "Nick, no, don't do it!" Leanne pleaded, she was pulling me away from the till. "Come on Tilsley, give me what's in the till! Now!" John screamed, he was now holding the gun towards Leanne. As Fiz quietly handed Hope to Roy, she grabbed a bottle of wine off the table. Creeping up behind John, Fiz hit him hard over the head.

'BANG!' One of the shots was fired, loud screams filled the Bistro, while one person screamed the loudest. We all looked around the room to see who'd been shot, then we saw who it was. People gasped in shock, then cradled their partners. Who'd been shot?


	49. Chapter 49: Trouble Part Three

_**Hi again, sorry about yesterday's chapter. Something went wrong with the layout. Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you all got the shock factor! Here's another chapter, full of drama! xxxxxxxxx**_

_**ALSO: 'Boo112' is not the real Boo. Boo has been hacked, so please ignore them and support the 'Real Boo112'**_

* * *

**Trouble Brewing: Part Three of Three**

**13th September 2011**

I looked around the room, John smirked to himself. I turned around to Leanne. She stood motionless, then she fell to the floor. "Leanne!" I screamed, catching her head as she fell behind the bar.

"Leanne, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I love you, please don't die. Don't die." I cried, holding my wife in my arms. John spun around to everyone else, holding the gun up in his hands, almost as though he was threatening the others.

Leanne started to stir as I held her in my arms. "Nick," she whispered, her voice shaky.

"Where did he shoot you?" I tearfully asked. She took a deep breath.

"Here," she moved her bloodied hand away from her upper stomach. There was a visible wound. I held her even closer, she grabbed my left hand and squeezed it. Her eyes continued to flicker, I knew she was on her way out.

"Lea, come on, come on, I can't lose you. Not now, please," I pleaded, holding her hand. Her eyes closed. "No, Leanne, no, no. Help!" I shouted. Chris rushed over, but John fired a shot.

'BANG!'

Chris was face down on the floor of the Bistro, he had blood running down his back. John now had one bullet.

"Oh David," Kylie whispered into David's shoulder, he had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"S'alright Ky, s'alright," he reassured her. Kylie started to sob, she looked totally terrified.

I held Leanne's body, she was still. Her wound was bleeding even more now, I placed my left hand over it. She opened her eyes again.

"Nick..." She panted, "I..."

"What is it?" I asked, I could feel myself crying as I watched my wife slowly slip away.

"...I know I'm not going to, going to make it. I... I... Love...you. Goodbye..."

"No! Leanne, no, this isn't the end, this isn't it!"

Her eyes were getting heavier, her breathing was too. "I'm going to get you some help, okay. We're going to get out of here, and we'll be together forever. I'm not about to loose you," I told her, she managed to smile, but her chest was pounding.

"John! Just let everyone go, if you want me, you can have me. Leanne doesn't deserve to die!" Fiz shouted, stepping towards her husband.

"I don't want you Fiz. I want Hope, she's my baby. If you come then fine, but I want my daughter!"

"I'll give you Hope..." Fiz began, but Hayley interrupted her.

"Fiz, don't do it! He'll hurt her!" Hayley screamed, trying to pull Fiz away from John.

"No Hayley! If you want Hope, like you say you do, I'll give you her. If, you hand that gun over to me. I don't want you to scare her," Fiz said, everyone looking at John in fear of what he was going to do next.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Why would I give you the gun ey?"

"Because you love Hope, and you wouldn't want to your daughter. You think I don't know you John, but I do. You're not a monster, you just need your family to help you. Now give me the gun, while you still can. We'll go, we'll leave Weatherfield, but please just let everyone else go, including Chris and Leanne," Fiz desperately pleaded with her mental husband.

I pulled my hand away from Leanne's wound, my wedding ring covered in her bright, red blood. "Oh my god," I whispered in shock.

"Fiz," John began. "Promise me one thing."

"Whatever it is, I promise," Fiz said, her hands trembling.

"Take good care of Hope, and know that I will always love you," he walked over to Fiz and Hope. He kissed his daughter's cheek. John cupped Fiz's face in his hands.

"John? What are ya doing?" Fiz looked petrified. He walked over to the door, and unlocked it. John stood in front of it, and held the gun up. There was one bullet left, oh-god. Who was next? I began to think. John turned the gun on himself.

"JOHN!" Fiz screamed, as he pulled the trigger.

'BANG!'

John lay on the floor, as everyone got up from under the tables. Kylie, David, and Gran rushed over to me and Leanne.

"Leanne!" Kylie cried, falling down to the floor in tears.

"Oh-no," Gran whispered, clasping her hand to her mouth.

"David, Gran, I need you to help me. Gran, go into the kitchen and grab a towel. David, once Gran's got the towel, we're going to lift Leanne and carry her outside. Okay?"

"Yes love, what's the towel for?" Gran asked, coming past Kylie, who had hold of Leanne's hand.

"For Leanne's wound, she's loosing a lot of blood."

"Oh okay, I'll go and get it now," Gran responded, rushing into the kitchen.

"Don't die Leanne, don't die," Kylie pleaded, her eye make-up smeared across her face as she was crying hysterically.

"Here you go," Gran handed me the towel.

I placed the towel on her wound. I looked up at David, he nodded, then we lifted Leanne.

"She's dead light David, I can lift her on my own," I said, David let go of Leanne's legs, I was carrying her lifeless body now. David pushed the door open to the Bistro, ambulances and police cars greeted us.

I lay Leanne down on the cobbles gently, a paramedic rushed over to me. Kylie stood by David, letting out a sob every so often.

"What's her name mate?" The paramedic asked, removing the towel and putting Lea on a stretcher.

"Leanne, I'm her husband. Is she okay?"

"She will be once we get her to hospital. Leanne, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked, "Leanne, can you hear me, I have your husband here. Can you hear me Leanne?"

"Oh-god, this isn't working is it?" I was now panicked.

"It's okay, she's going to be alright, but we need to get to the hospital now. She's loosing a lot of blood."

"Oh Lea," I cried.

"How old is she?" A second paramedic asked, as the stretcher was wheeled onto an ambulance.

"30, she's 30," I replied, holding Leanne's hand.

"Oh Leanne!" Stella shouted, running over with Karl in hot pursuit.

The ambulance doors closed, the paramedics started to put an oxygen mask over Leanne's mouth. They then covered her wound with some cloth.

"How long ago was she shot?" A paramedic asked me. I wasn't entirely sure how long ago it was. I was so focused on keeping her alive, the time didn't matter.

"An hour, maybe, an hour and a half. I'm really not sure," I tried to cast my mind back but I couldn't.

"Okay, we're almost there now, just keep encouraging her to breath. She's struggling to breath, but she may be okay, we just need to see what damage the bullet has caused. You know, in case any organs are damaged."

"Oh. I understand, is she going to survive?"

"We're not sure right now, but she's not giving up. Any life left inside of her she's clinging onto."

"I knew she'd be okay, you're going to be just fine Lea," I whispered to her, stroking her hair carefully.

**'BEEP... BEEP... BEE... BEE...BEE!'**

Leanne's heart rate was now beating out of control. A loud 'BEE-WEEOH' sound came from the monitor, the paramedic who had been talking to me moments earlier was now stood over Leanne, performing emergency CPR. Leanne's body was now being shaken by the electrical equipment used to save her life.

The alarms continued to ring in the back of the ambulance. "She's suffering a cardiac arrest," the two shouted at each-other.

"No, no, save her! Save her quick," I shouted.

"Save her now..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	50. Chapter 50: Survival

_**Hello again! Thank you for your response to the last chapter! I thought I'd surprise you all with a major twist! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please can I have some more of your wonderful reviews? I have noticed that some of you that previously reviewed have stopped, I hope you still read this fic! I'll update soon, bye. Xxxxxx**_

* * *

**Prayin'**

**14th September 2011**

I sat in the waiting room of Weatherfield General. The clock ticking by slowly, it had been over five hours since Leanne had been brought in. I sighed as the time continued to move at a snail's pace. Kylie, who was sat beside me, and David; placed her hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine Nick, honest," Kylie said, trying to be as supportive as possible.

"If you were Weatherfield's leading surgeon I'd believe you..."

"But I'm not, I know that. Look Nick, Leanne dun't take any messing, she'll pull through. Honest. Leanne's a fighter," Kylie looked desperate for what she was saying to happen.

"I just want to know my wife is going to survive, that's all that matters right now. Understand?"

"Fine. I'm sorreh. I'll keep me gob shut in't future. David I'm gerrin' a coffee, d'ya want one?" Kylie mumbled, removing her hand from my shoulder.

"Yeah babe, thanks," David replied to his wife, before she left the room.

"Look Nick, Kylie's doing her best, Leanne's her best-mate. It's hard for her too," David spoke, once Kylie closed the door to the almost-empty room. Stella, Karl and Eva had gone to the toilets and to get a drink. It was just me and my younger brother.

"Urgh. I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just feel really guilty," I revealed, David looked perplexed.

"Erm. Why? You aren't John?"

"I was lousy to Lea before the shooting. We kept fighting... I accused her of cheating on me with Peter."

"You flid," David grimly said.

"Thanks, that's the support I really wanted right now Dave."

"Alright, alright. Soz. I'm sure she's forgiven you, she's mad about you. And... you're mad about her, we all know it. You two have fought through all sorts, and she's gonna continue fighting now. All she needs is you by her side."

"Yeah, you're right. But what if she dies, eh? What if she dies, thinking that I didn't trust her, what if she thinks that I never loved her?" I began to cry. I felt so guilty, poor Lea was somewhere in that hospital, fighting to survive. And all I could do was sit tight and pray that she'd survive. That the implications wouldn't be life-changing, that I wouldn't have the Leanne I married only ten days ago.

"Hey, hey mate. Stop, please. I can't cope when blokes cry. Kylie yeah, but you, come on! I'm out of me comfort zone 'ere Nick," David was now patting my back.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just want to know she's going to be okay. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself."

"She won't die Nick. She won't. Your Leanne's a fighter, like Kylie said, she's not going anywhere."

"You know that for sure David, do you?" I was now taking this out on David.

"Well, not exactly but I'm s..." David started, but a nurse entered the room. I looked up, automatically ignoring my brother.

"Mr Tilsley?" She asked. I rose from my chair, standing, but only just. My knees had gone to jelly.

"Yes, that's me," I screeched, I couldn't get my words out properly. The guilt of this was killing me.

"I have news on your wife. Leanne's surgery was successful, we've managed to stop the internal bleeding and remove the bullet. No organs were harmed, luckily. She's recovering now, but she may take a while to wake up."

"But she's alive?"

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about Mr Tilsley, your wife is doing very well. She's just going to take a while to recover properly. But don't worry, she's doing very well. I've seen many other people in your wife's condition, and none of them have done so well in recovering after the surgery."

"How soon will it be before she wakes up?"

"We're not sure currently. She hasn't needed to be put in an induced coma as the surgery went so well. But she may take a while to wake up. Mrs Tilsley has undergone major surgery on her stomach."

"But that's good surely? If she'll be waking up soon?"

"Of course. Do you have any other questions, while I'm here?"

"Where she was shot, will that cause you know, fertility problems?"

"It could cause some, but where the bullet was located was quite a distance from her ovaries. However it could cause some problems down the line, but as I said, please keep positive. Your wife has been through a lot in the past few hours, right now all that matters is that you're there to support her. If you'd like to see her..."

"Er, yeah, yeah. Okay," I followed the nurse out of the waiting room. She took my through to the ITCU ward, it was like the night of the Tram Crash all over again. Me, praying and hoping Lea would survive. I felt so guilty then too, I'd have never forgiven myself if she had died. The crash was caused by me, and although I hadn't shot Leanne, I may as well have done. If she had died, I'd of never forgiven myself.

"Here she is," the nurse spoke, opening the door to the room. Leanne was lying in the bed, her chest moving slowly. Up and down. Up and down. I stepped through the door, nervous about entering. The only sounds in the room were the monitors by her bed. There were various wires coming out of her nose, and all over her arms. She just didn't look like Leanne.

"D'you want me to leave you two alone?" The nurse asked, she was fiddling with Leanne's notes at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah please," I sat down on the chair beside her bed. Her hands rested at each side of her body. I took her left hand in mine. Her wedding and engagement ring were no longer there.

"Hold on," I began, just as the nurse was at the door.

"A problem?"

"Yeah. Where's her wedding and engagement ring?"

"We had to remove them during surgery, otherwise the silver would burn through her skin. They should be in that drawer, amongst her belongings. There's a necklace in there too."

"Okay, thanks," I looked down at Leanne on the bed. She was breathing slowly and deeply. I got up from my seat and opened the drawer, there they were. Huh? What was this? I thought, as I found a silver necklace with a locket on. Gently, I lifted the necklace, and opened the locket. Inside, was a picture of Leanne; when she was a baby. Then there was one of her in Stella's arms, also when she was a little baby. I glanced over at Leanne, she started to stir slightly. Then she settled again. I carefully placed her necklace around her neck. I kissed her lifeless lips.

I sat back down again, her hand clasped tightly in mine, I started to talk to her.

"I hope you know how sorry I am, I didn't mean any of it. Everything you said is true, Peter is an idiot. And I don't deserve you, I never have deserved you. You Leanne, are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I hope you know how lost I'd be without you. You're the love of my life. Please don't leave me. I wouldn't be able to cope without you. I need you. I'd be a right mess without your help. If I was to lose you, I'd struggle to get up in a morning. My life wouldn't have a purpose, you're the one person that completes me. When I lost you the first time, I was incomplete, and now I am complete. Don't go Lea, we can make anything work, because I'll be your side through it all. Holding your hand, making you feel better when you're low. I promise that we'll be back to normal again, just don't leave me Lea. Please, please don't leave me. I need you, and you need me. Without each-other, we're lost. I love you Leanne, I love you." I was now crying again, as I stroked her soft, blond hair. I looked at her, until Stella, Eva and Karl's presence became noticeable in the room.

"Sorry love, we didn't mean to interrupt. How are you coping? The nurse said the op went well, that's a positive in't'it Nick?" Stella asked, coming to the other side of Leanne's bed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure if she were awake she'd appreciate you all being here. Yeah, it did go well. She should wake up soon, but they don't know when. I just hope the Leanne I fell in love with hasn't gone, or she's going to be different. I'm praying that she pulls through."

"I'm sure she'll wake up Nick. I've been in't fights with her, she ain't half strong. She almost 'ad me teeth out," Eva spoke, trying to make me see the positive side of this.

"I've been so horrible to her recently, we've not been married long either. God, if I lose her, I'll never forgive myself. If I hadn't of had a go at her in Roy's, we would have gone home together. Then John wouldn't have done this to Lea..."

"And Chris."

"But he did turn the gun on himself, didn't he?" Karl asked, he was at the other end of Lea's bed.

"Yeah, he did. Does anyone know any news about Chris, and John for that matter?"

"Oh, erm," Eva mumbled.

"Eva?" Stella questioned her youngest daughter, putting her arm around her to get her to talk.

"Chris is dead," Eva revealed, we all looked down at the ground in remorse.

"And John?" I asked. He deserved to die.

"They don't know, he's recovering in't a room down the hall I think."

"How do you know all this eh?" Karl asked her, she smiled.

"Sean's friends with Sally, and Sally works with Izzy, and Izzy's sister is dating Chesney. Now Chesney is Fiz's brother, so Ches had the inside knowledge."

"I wouldn't want John as my brother-in-law," Stella murmured.

"Or your husband," Karl spoke.

"What about the baby, havin' that physco as your Dad," Eva commented.

"Yeah, poor Hope. I feel sorry for little Russ, his Dad dying, poor little kid," I finally started to talk to Leanne's family. They all sat around her bedside and continued to talk to her, as did I. Now, we just had to wait. Just hope and pray that Leanne wouldn't be joining Chris in the mortuary of Weatherfield General.


End file.
